Stay with Me
by SuperiorSoccerMom
Summary: I was never one to listen to the people that surrounded me, but when his hands roamed my body, his hot breath on my neck to send goosebumps on my skin, whispering huskily for me to stay... how could I refuse him? Under Major Construction (It will be confusing, so, be prepared, which means you probably want to avoid reading). Sequel up. BakuraxOC
1. The Unfated Night

_Stay with Me_

**Chapter One: The Unfated Night  
><strong>

Twilight made itself onto the horizon, spreading a lovely orange glow along the pearl white alabaster stone and the brown sugar sand. It seemed like any other normal end of the day for the great city of Egypt, but it was nowhere near that. Three lives would change forever, and affect the others around them.

Ryoua watched with eyebrows crossed as her friends played childish games with each other. Why did she have to be the only mature one in their little group? Why could she not just play with everyone else like a normal twelve-year-old should? She heaved a quiet sigh, her eyes drifting closed for a moment. She would never be normal, not when she was to be wed to Pharaoh's eldest son, Atem, one of her best friends.

Ryoua had been brought to Egypt and to the palace at the age of five, when Atem, who was ten at the time, and his father, found her and her older brother in a deserted village just outside of Egypt. They took them in and let a barren noblewoman take care of them since she was unable to have children herself, plus, she was a widower.

They had questioned Ryoua heavily for a long time, determined to get the tiniest silver of information out of her (on who she was, how she got there, etc., etc.), but it hadn't worked, and all she would ever let them know was her name. It was only a few years ago that they finally gave up and lost hope. He brother was just as oblivious as her, so no luck there, either.

Men, women, and children alike, considered her to be exotic. She had brown hair flowing down in soft waves to her shoulders, lively, welcoming emerald green eyes, tan skin, and pearly, bright smile that could make even Atem crack a smile back. She was small, even for a woman, but had curves fit for a goddess.

That is why Atem saw her most fit for a wife, queen, and a mother. He had fallen in love with her only a year after she came to the palace, and practically demanded his father that he makes her his wife once he became king. Pharaoh was reluctant at first, but he saw how determined Atem truly was, and gave in.

Ryoua or her adoptive mother was given no choice in the matter, though, unlike Ryoua, her mother saw it as a blessing from the gods and that she should be thankful that the prince saw such an interest in her.

"Ryoua,"

Ryoua looked over beside her, Atem's stern face staring her down with his demon-like eyes. "Prince Atem," she gave a slight smile, "good afternoon."

Atem was an exotic creature, as well, and was not one to stick to tradition, which baffled and bewildered her even now. He kept his hair, which was very unusual for a prince. Atem's hair was messy and flowed down just above his shoulder; it was mainly black, but the tips of his hair were blood crimson, just like his deadly narrowed eyes that were lined with kohl.

He smiled down at her, sitting on the stone bench with her. He was sixteen now and held a sense of power that never ceased to scare her. "Good afternoon to you, too, dear Ryoua." He leaned their foreheads together, pressing their lips together momentarily before pulling away.

Ryoua had become accustomed to actions such as this. She was not fond of them, but she just didn't care anymore if she received them so much more often that she wasn't even flustered or embarrassed when he pulled away, in front of a crowd or not.

"Don't forget about your birthday banquet tonight," she reminded him monotony as he kissed the tips of her fingers slowly, letting his tongue slide out on occasion. "You're a man now… I'm sure there will be lots of lovely women there… for you and you alone."

He sighed in annoyance, pulling away from her to stare her dead in the eye. "You foolish girl," his ruby colored eyes trailed down to her lips, his tongue darting across his own; his eyes now shown with a lustful anticipation, "But you're right, dear Ryoua. I am a man now, and a man, and a prince no less, does deserve a woman to keep him company at night," he paused a moment, his eyes trailing up to hers once again, "I just hope that you could be that woman."

Her breath hitched with a flush dusting onto her cheeks as her stomach fell into a series of churning. Ryoua closed her eyes, taking in a deep, slow breath, exhaling, and opening her eyes before forcing a smile onto her lips, "And I shall, Prince Atem, the night you become Pharaoh and we are married."

Atem frowned. He wasn't a very patient man, and they both knew that. He sighed again, "I guess you are right. We have an agreement, after all."

She nodded. "And I shall honor our agreement till it is final."

Atem's lips curled into a creepy smile that only worsened the churning in her stomach. "Good," he stood, he straightening out the wrinkles in his white, linen tunic and waving to her as he walked away, "See you tonight, dear Ryoua!"

Ryoua frowned deeply, her eyes returning to her slightly elder friends, who now stared at her in awe. She heaved an exhausted sigh, "Like you have not already seen him be 'affectionate' towards me."

Joey laughed, flopping down on the ground at her feet, his arms folded behind his head. He had sandy, golden blonde hair that was shaggy and fell just above his shoulders and his skin held a similar golden tone like his hair; the same went for his eyes that were only a shade darker than honey. Joey was fifteen-years-old, nearing sixteen. "We are definitely aware of that."

Ryoua caught the distraught expression etched on her friend Femi's face. Femi was fifteen, as well, and would soon need to be wed. She was considered a very gorgeous woman with her dirty, brown sugar blonde hair that fell in thick, loose curls just barely under her shoulder blades. Ryoua had a tint of jealously since Femi was blessed with more chest than her. Femi had a secret, though (A secret that hadn't been every well-kept).

She was in love with Atem.

Femi was a good person and a good friend of all of them, but Ryoua felt bad for thinking that Femi's love for the prince was rather pathetic. Really, most women and girls were in love with him, too. Ryoua just happened to be one of the very few to not have an interest in him, but she was the only one the prince was determined to have.

The small woman felt sorry for Femi- she knew how it felt to have something you could not. Yet, the things they wanted were somewhat relative to love, Ryoua wished- no, _prayed_ for much more than that. She wanted freedom from this damned forsaken place that had kept her away for such a terribly long time, almost to the point where she felt suffocated.

Freedom for love was not the only thing that Ryoua yearned for- it was just the freedom in general. There was so much culture and new peoples and worlds to discover; that was her favourite kind of stories- the ones that involved faraway lands and the adventures and discoveries travelers had made and found there. It was practically the only reason Ryoua went to the dinners and parties, for the conversations and the adventurous tales that left her on the edge of her seat.

It was the thirst for adventure that drove her- the thirst for something more than what she had.

Atem could offer her the world, but he would always have to be with her. Ryoua wanted a life without him- a life of her own.

Every so often, it crosses her mind- what _would_ have happened if they had not found her in the desert, half dead and naked? Most likely, she would have died or killed by a band of thieves, but not before being beaten and raped first, of course.

Disgusting creatures, those thieves.

Most were, anyway; there were some that stole to make an honest living for them and their families, the rest did it for the hell of it- for an adrenaline rush.

She had always seemed to have a greater understanding of the people and the places around her, even if she never actually physically saw them or touched them or spoke to them. But, maybe, that is what made her interesting. In her eyes, she was rather dull; sighing all the time, rather quiet- that sort of stuff. That could be due to the lack of happiness in her life, though. There was quite a lot of it, after all- unhappiness. Well, it was not technically 'unhappiness', it was more of Ryoua being uncomfortable with the life choices Fate had made for her, and her not liking them.

The young woman attempts to bring her mind out of her thoughts; she glances at Femi, who is watching her, as if waiting for someone to say something, more specifically Ryoua. "So, Femi, have you been asked for courtship by any suitors recently? Ones worth mentioning, anyway,"

Femi bites her lip, shifting uncomfortably. "Um… I have had offers, but… not many of them would make good husbands…"

Ryoua stares at her blankly. She was just so bland and awkward that it became annoying very quickly. "Nowadays, there should not be any sort of pickiness. A noble of any sort would make a fine husband,"

Joey snickers, earning a light smack from Femi.

"You are correct, Ryoua, no doubt. I apologize if I offended you in any sort of way…"

"No need for apologies, Femi. They are just a waste of breath," Ryoua says, brushing off the apology before it began irritating her more than it truly should.

"Hey, Rye?" Joey asks, looking up at her as she starts braiding a piece of his hair.

"Yes…?" She inquires back, focusing on her braiding.

"Are you happy?"

The question surprises her; Ryoua meets his eyes, studying him and his question for a long, endearing moment.

Was she truly happy?

Her life was more than admirable, as was her beauty. In a way, Ryoua had it all, but she did not want it. She wanted an experience of adventure that she could share at the dinner parties with the other adventurous nobles.

But was she happy?

"Yes,"

Joey grins like a fool. "Good!"

The lie slips out easier than she expected; no hesitation, no second thought. Ryoua would not consider it a lie if she did not know better, for she could even convince herself. Maybe that could come in handy one day in the future.

The rest of the afternoon is spent with light conversation, till it is time to part and begin getting ready for the prince's 16th birthday.

Ryoua takes her time going back home; it's a few large chambers in the palace, to keep her inside. Atem truly knows her too well.

Her mother greets her at the door, rushing her inside quickly so they both may get ready, the servants are all ready and prepped so they may look their best.

Ryoua sits down, allowing the female servants to begin with her hair as she plainly begins a small conversation with her mother. "I miss brother," she says suddenly.

The widower sighs, biting her lip. "I do, as well, sweetheart. I know many people that miss Ryuuji- he was a good boy and would have certainly served the Pharaoh well in the court if he had not received the sickness that he did," Amaya closes her eyes, sighing once more, "It is quite a loss,"

This is what annoys her most about her adoptive mother; she likes to think she knows everything about her and her brother- like they were actually hers. Of course, Ryoua would never dare say something like that to her, not if she wanted to be slapped or beaten. Though, Ryoua doesn't remember that much about her brother, either, just that he was all that she had when she woke up.

Ryuuji was eleven when he died, but suffered with the sickness for about two years before it became too much and his body began to shut down; Ryoua remembers not being able to see him when his sickness started to get worse.

The female servant bows to Ryoua, signaling that she has finished with her hair and make-up; Ryoua stands, leading the way to wear her dressing room is, letting the servants undress and dress her, they help her pick-out her jewelry that she would wear for the night, mostly silver- to impress the prince, her mother says.

Mother and daughter make their way to the party, which has already begun and is raging, none the less. Ryoua's eyes scan the room, looking for no one in-particular, but she does spot Atem trotting towards them, grinning like a fool. Stupid, arrogant man.

"Good evening, Noblewoman Amaya and Noblewoman Ryoua,"

They both bow, Amaya's smile genuine, but Ryoua forces her smile, like always.

"And to you, Prince Atem. Happy birthday to you, as well,"

Atem's grin remains on his face as he watches Ryoua with unnerving intensity. "Lady Amaya," he glances at her for a second, "may I ask your daughter for a dance?"

"Of course! Anything for you, my prince," Amaya walks off slowly, grinning at the two of them. Stupid, arrogant woman.

Atem smiles at her, asking smoothly, "May I have this dance?" Truly, it is not a question. Ryoua would have to dance with him whether she liked it or not, which she did not.

Ryoua forces a smirk, pretending to play his game, as she rests her hand in his, "Of course, my prince," He leads her unto the dance floor; he is a smooth dancer, of course, but Ryoua is, too, and their rivalry shows it.

She hates these parties so much.

They smell so badly- like sex and alcohol. _Too many people,_ she thinks, her heartbeat thundering in her ears, matching the bet of the music. Ryoua takes a deep breath, holds, and exhales, but it does not work; he chest continues to ache and she feels like she is going to cry, but she would not dare do such a childish act in front of so many people, and it front of the prince, no less. She quickly apologizes to Atem once their dance has ended (considering it did not last long) and hurriedly tells him that she needs some fresh air.

Ryoua rushes onto the balcony and gasps for breath, as if she had been under water. All those people... too many... too little air... The young bride clenches the alabaster stone till her knuckles turn white and her fingers are sore, breathing deeply as she looked upon Egypt from the great view.

In the distance of all the black, she saw orange and red.

Fire?

Oh... Gods...

Suddenly, the young bride is climbing down the balcony, her blood rushing through her so fast she feels as though her heart will burst her ears; she's running, oh, how she runs. What the hell is she even planning to do? But, Gods, does this adrenaline feel damn amazing, or what? She could go as far as to say as it is the most alive she has ever felt since... being alive.

And then she is there, standing in front of a burning village, screams emerging from all corners of the place- cries and pleas of fear and agony and death. It is horrifying and Ryoua is terrified. She cannot move, but, somehow, she does, anyway, slowly.

She falls to her knees, completely mortified, her entire body shaking and quivering, as if she was cold, contradicting to the intense all around her, engulfing everything in this village.

_RUN!_

Ryoua almost thinks it's her that's telling herself this- her survival instincts, but then she hears a real, tangible voice screaming in her ear, pulling her arm, "You idiot, run!"

She does, she runs so fast she thinks she's left the demanding child behind, in the village, but, apparently, he was right on her tail the whole time, because he grabs her arm and Ryoua looses her footing, causing him to do the same, bringing the down into the sand. Now all Ryoua can think about is how worried her mother is going to be about her dress, not about why she's going to have all the cuts and bruises on her body.

"Damn," she hears the boy pant, "you are fast as hell,"

Ryoua whips her head around, panting, as well, and her eyes are wide and suddenly she is very scared again. "Wh... Who are y-you?" the way her voice cracks is pathetic, and the boy seems to think the same thing, too, because he smirks at her idiocy.

"I think I should be the one asking that question," He says blatantly, amused, "but, the name is Akefia, although, you can call me Bakura."

Her heart flutters as she holds out a hand, "My name is Ryoua..." the boy stares at her hand curiously, not understanding her gesture, "We are supposed to shake hands, it's like a greeting between acquaintances," she explains nervously. Bakura seems to catch on and takes her hand in his, shaking it firmly.

"Akefia...!" someone hisses, trying to find said boy, but also trying not to be heard, for some reason.

"Over here...!" Bakura hisses back, turning back around, facing Ryoua, studying her intently, as another boy trudges over one of the sand dunes. "So..." Bakura starts as the other kid crouches down beside Bakura, studying her, too, "where are you from? I know you are not from Kul Elna..."

Ryoua stumbles for words, not sure whether or not she should lie or tell the truth. "I-I... am from Egypt," she says slowly, her body still shaking and quivering, "I... uh, saw the fire from this high up place and I wanted to see what was going on and... and..." then the tears start to fall and God, she thinks how pathetic she must look to both of them.

The two boys do not criticize her, but, more or less, feel more uncomfortable than anything else. They shuffle anxiously, looking at each other quickly, trying to find the words to comfort her.

The second boy, who has dark skin and ash blonde hair with lavender eyes, scoots closer to Ryoua, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder, making her think of how much Atem would hurt him if he saw this boy- no, wait, the both of them, looked like men, possibly older than Atem!- making the slightest physical contact with her.

"My name is Marik," the blonde man says slowly, worried that Ryoua might go in to shock. "How old are you, kid?"

"... twelve summers..." she says hesitantly. Her voice is only half as shaky as the rest of her body...

"Are you cold?" Marik asks, eyes soft with genuine concern, as he slowly took off his overcoat and handing it to her.

Ryoua nods slowly, shaky hands taking the overcoat carefully, before awkwardly wrapping around her small, shaking frame. The two boys looked at each other, physically relaxing and sat down in the cool, night sand, idly talking to one another; Ryoua took this time without the eyes on her, to further study the who helped her. He was tall, even sitting down he was almost as tall as her, he had hair so light that the only way she could possible describe it was white, like her own, that was quite short, unlike Marik, and his skin was like sugar brown sand with the faintest muscle lining through his entire body. But what really got her attention was his eyes- not blue, but not grey, almost translucent. Akefia was gorgeous, no doubt.

Said man catches Ryoua staring at him, smirks, and, to her surprise, does not say anything, returning to his conversation with Marik. She did not understand why, but she felt assured- assured of what, she did not know. What she did know, though, was that this night, meant way more to anybody and everybody than some would care to admit.


	2. Call It What You Want

_Stay with Me_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two: Call It What You Want<strong>

Ryoua sighs, stepping into the water of the Nile, fish swimming away from her tan legs as she went deeper. This part of the Nile no one came to- why? She had no idea. The place was beautiful. Deep orange and brown rocks made almost a wall on her side of the Nile, flowers and trees lining with them; the trees sometimes- if you were lucky- grew fruits on them.

Ryoua hums, waist deep in the water already as she put her hair into a messy ponytail with some spare ribbon she had gathered from her home. She was the daughter- and the only child of theirs left since her brother died a few years ago- of a proud and high ranked noble family. She was well known in the huge city of Egypt because of her family and her beauty. She did not see what all the fuss was about... Ryoua curiously glanced down into the crystal blue water that reflected her image.

Ryoua was tan like every other Egyptian, of course. Her hair being white and her eyes a deep and playful green; her body was the shape of an hour glass, having all the perfect necessities a woman should have in all the right proportions. But still... Why was she said to be so beautiful? There was nothing special about her. Ryoua ran her hands along her face, pulling her skin back, moving her head from side to side, pushing her bangs out of her face, she did everything to try to see what others saw, but she just could not, although, she did try.

The young woman sighs once more- in her damned sixteen summers she never hated opinions so much, nor had she been so frustrated by them.

Ryoua hurriedly washes herself, knowing that she would need to return home soon, but she reluctantly did so. She rarely got to come here and tried to as often as she could. Ryoua hopes that she would one day run into the other person who visited this place; Ryoua only knew that someone came here because, quite often, remnants of food will be left behind, and, more often than not, it is of the same food, as well. This is why she assumed it to be the same person, and not just a variety of different travelers.

Ryoua waded out of the water slowly, reluctantly slipping back into clothes after she was somewhat dry; the walk back felt much more slow that it did there, which Ryoua was particularly fine with, in all honesty.

The young woman hurriedly to a rather large crack in the walls of the city, but not before looking around, up and down, to assure herself that no one saw her. It would probably be much more easier if she just went in through the front gates, although she did not want to risk one of the gate keepers telling Atem that, not only did she leave the palace walls, but she left the palace walls unattended _and_ without his knowledge (more or less, permission).

Ryoua looks around hurriedly once more as she hastily makes her way through the unsurprisingly empty streets; this part of the city was not particularly abandoned, but it might as well be.

"...Marik!"

Ryoua froze at the sound of a voice, stopping every movement completely, not even realizing the name that was said, but instead her thoughts worrying on tedious matters such as the possibility of it being a palace guard doing a ground check, although even if it were, he would not give her a second glance, being the prince's fiance and all.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she slowly turned around, wanting to see the owner of the voice and whom the man was speaking to, but ignored the voice in her head screaming at her not to, to just run away and get home as fast as possible before she was to get in trouble. She reluctantly lifted her eyes away from the ground, searching the area wearily, body stiff, but she shook nonetheless; Ryoua's eyes landed upon a well-muscled man, clinging to a rope suspended from the top of the city's large wall, a man with white hair and translucent grey-blue eyes.

As if he sensed her staring, his eyes met her and visibly froze, which, honestly, surprised her, but, he seemed to recognize her and he relaxed before tightening his grip with his left hand and taking his right away from the rope, placing his index finger upon his lips softly, smirking.

With that, he, Bakura, the King of Thieves, and his accomplice, Marik, were gone, up and over the walls in no time at all.

Ryoua stands there for almost half an hour, awestruck and completely frozen, not exactly knowing what to do- mind blank. Slowly, painfully, she begins her walk home on autopilot and ends up home less than a half hour later, pausing at the door. She knew that no one would be there, but her hand refused to push the door open.

Why was she shaking so bad? What the _hell_ was wrong with her?

Ryoua takes a deep breath, holds, and exhales once, twice, three times before she forces herself, her body, her mind, to open the door and walk inside and let her body collapse in a cushioned chair. She buries her face in her hands, taking slow, deep breaths to relax.

After her nerves were calm, it was then she remembered that she was expected to attend a party at the palace that night. This stirred up her nerves again, making her stomach turn uneasily.

Atem would be there, obviously... it was his party, after all.

* * *

><p>Ryoua arrived at Atem's promptly, being led in by the younger prince, Yugi, who smiled and thanked her for attended; he knew, though, that Ryoua did not exactly actually have a choice in the matter.<p>

Atem was hasty to meet her at the entrance, practically shaking at her arrival from his excitement; although, she was not quite sure why he was so positively excited. He took her hands in his, smiling continuously as he stared in her eyes, seeming to forget that a party was going on at that very moment. It was uncomfortable for Ryoua, who was already beginning to feel suffocated with all the people around her, and not to mention the overbearing feeling of having Atem around, especially so close.

The worst part, perhaps, was that she would end up in his room alone with him. She knew he was not sick enough to break their deal, but he wanted her and he would get as much as he could until it became too much.

Atem then brought his hands up to her face, not so gently cupping her cheeks, whilst brushing the pads of his thumbs them and smiling even wider at her. He is saying something, but Ryoua cannot him because her heart his beating so fast and she feels like she is going to throw up. A server walks by with a tray of what she assumes to be alcoholic drinks, she grabs one from him and quickly gulping it down; first, Atem is surprised by her suddenness, but then he smiles and is swiftly at her side, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her into the sea of people.

Soon, she's at her fifth drink and Atem is attempting not to laugh at her; what he does not know is that she is trying to forget before she remembers. Ryoua does not wish to wake up in the morning, possibly in his bed, naked, bruised, and positively humiliated, and remember all of it because she did not drink an ounce of alcohol. She hopes this will work. She hops Atem will get this over with faster so she can leave and go home and not come out for three days afterward.

Unfortunately, Atem does no such thing. In fact, he actually seems to be in a very good mood- socializing, laughing, a soft smile instead of a maniac grin, and he is not constantly sexually harassing her. He dances with her, too, slow and sensual- like he truly and irrevocably cares for her. The uneasiness in her stomach never settles, though, not once. Ryoua keeps her guard up at all times, making sure to never give him the chance to get the better of her.

When dinner is served, Atem steps away from her, smiling a soft smile, but intertwines their fingers.

"Atem?"

He looks up at Ryoua and his eyes soften, smiling a bit wider. "I truly ecstatic you came," he confesses, "I thought, for a moment, that you would not- that you had abandoned our affection."

She forces a smiles, shaking her head. "Of course I came, Atem..."

He sighs, licking his dry lips, before fully stepping away from her and reluctantly letting go of her hands. "You... may leave now."

The words shock her into speechlessness, and it is not until Atem is almost fully into the dining hall that Ryoua realizes what he says. "Atem...!"

He turns, watching her curiously, "Yes?"

"Why?"

Atem shrugs and smiles, before turning his back away from her once more, the doors enveloping him out of her sight.

Ryoua stands there, frozen. No crying? No sexual humiliation? No begging and pleading to stop? Her breath hitches in her chest and for the first time in ages she feels free- she feels like she can be whoever she wants.

The whole time she walks to her home, she is smiling- ridiculously, too. Ryoua lets her hair down and she feels as though she might have the best sleep of her life.

Then, when she is walking into her home, she hears someone hiss her name quietly from the shadows. She tries to ignore it and moves half an inch before the voice hisses just a pitch louder; ever so slowly, she turns around, glancing the area curiously, heart racing, stomach churning.

"Over here, Rye bread," hisses a voice right next to her.

Ryoua nearly jumps out of her skin when she turns to the right of her and is barely an inch away from the translucent eyed Thief King. She curses under her breath, to which she earns a hearty chuckle from him. "What the hell do you want?" How confident she sounds seems to surprise the both of them.

"I need your help."

Her eyebrows raise to her hairline. "You? _You_ need help from _me_?"

"_Yes_," Bakura emphasizes the word in order to mock her, standing nearly two feet taller than her, and grinning like a mad man- which he was, "I do."

Ryoua sighs, looking around and running her hand through her hair before finally asking bitterly, "What do you need?"

Bakura grins so widely that she feels she must, as well, though she tries her best to not, and he grabs her small hands in his large ones, "Fuck, really, Rye bread? Damn, this is fantastic! I cannot belie-"

"Whoa, whoa, thief. Wait one goddamn second, okay? First of all, I need to know what you want." Ryoua interjects quickly.

Bakura groans, clenching his teeth together. "... I need you to let my men and me to hide out in your home for tonight..."

Ryoua gives him a shocked look, "You think you can come to me, of all damn people, to ask for something like that?"

He bites his lips and gives her a weak smile, "...Yes?"

She groans, pulling her hands out of his, pushing her bangs off her forehead, thinking. He watched her carefully as she thought, idly playing with the bottom of her skirt until she smacked his hands away with a glare, earning a chuckle from him. Ryoua sighs, feeling as though she might regret her decision later on, "Dammit, fine. Alright, you all can stay in my home-"

Bakura is suddenly picking her up by the hips like she is as light as air, holding her against his chest and twirling them around. "Shit, Rye bread, thanks a ton, I mean, damn. This is really saving my ass right now, you know? I sure as hell owe you for this."

"Just for tonight, right?" Ryoua asks warily, glaring at him, frustrated that he has not put her down yet.

"Not if you wish me to stay longer..." he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Ryoua must resist with the strongest urge to not smack him. This might be their first official meeting in four years, but he acts as though they were the best of friends. It is actually quite irritating, in Ryoua's opinion. All she wants is to sleep before her migraine sets in once the alcohol wears off. Bakura laughs and sets her down, ruffling her hair, which makes her feel much younger and smaller than she actually is compared to him. They are only five or six years apart, not fifteen or twenty.

Ryoua walks into her home, not waiting for Bakura or for his men before heading to her own bedroom, collapsing on her bedroom and almost immediately falling asleep.


	3. Pretty Visitors

_Stay with Me_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three: Pretty Visitors<span>**

Ryoua awakes the next day with a thumbing hangover from her previous celebrating with her "beloved" fiance, not quite remember that she had let the most infamous band of thieves in all of Egypt stay the night in her house and was more than startled when she exited her room, finding men askew throughout the grand place. She attempted to find Bakura, but it was to no avail.

Suddenly, she heard a rather loud crash emerge from her closed door, followed by a low groan; the occupants of the main room she had stepped into, although, remained undisturbed from their sleep- snoring and slobber to their heart's content. Ryoua sighed as she tip-toed over various snoring men in trying to get back to her room; upon opening the door, she peered in, at first seeing nothing, then stepped inside her room, cautiously looking around. Spontaneously, Bakura appeared in her line of vision.

The way she gasped in surprise, her hand moving to her heart, which was beating fast, made him through her a tired grin; this made her cheeks grow red and she returned it with "loving" glare.

Bakura yawned, stretching violently, groaning while doing so. Once finished, his eyes landed on Ryoua once more as he stepped forward, towards her, until he was so close that, if she did not feel so assured that she could trust him, she would feel threatened, although, not only because he was the most wanted (and for good reasons), but because of his one-hundred percent physical advantage that Bakura had over Ryoua.

Do not be miss-characterized, though, she was not weak, she could hold herself against any _average_ men of thief; Bakura was exceptionally strong and well-built- muscles for more than just show, although they represented his strength quite well, no doubt. Do not even mention his superior combat skills, either.

Then, he is suddenly grasping her small shoulders, staring into her eyes with more intensity than before. Bakura seemed to be trying to tell her something- something he could not quite express with this own words.

Ryoua had to resist rolling her eyes, saying slowly, "You are welcome."

She felt the tension ease from the Thief King's body, as well as watched. She lends him the faintest of smiles, resting her hand upon his, "My home is welcome to you and your men anytime. You deserve more, honestly, for saving my life, but I am sad to say I cannot do much more..." She says her words slowly, avoiding his eyes almost entirely.

Bakura speaks for the first time that sunrise, "You must not say things such as that," he says his words just as slowly as her, moving his hands up and down her arms in a soothing motion, avoiding her eyes just as she did him, wearing a ghost of a smile. "You owe me nothing." Then, he's leaning down and she's thinks he is going to kiss her and she doesn't want that because of so many reasons, but she's afraid to push him away- afraid he'll hurt her like Atem does. She remembers, though, that this man is, to some extent, a gentleman- and, although very violent, has never actually hit someone because of such things.

So Ryoua puts her hands on his chest, keeping him at a safe distance. "I'm due to be wed," she says matter-of-factly, thinking it might actually do something.

"And?" He says, quirking an eyebrow as he leans in again, but Ryoua evades him with ease.

"You do realize who I am due to be wed to, correct?" She asks, incredulous, as she backs away slowly, her heart beating in her chest quickly. He stops, thinks, then shrugs once more, which makes Ryoua groan and roll her eyes, "So you do not realize? I must tell, should I not?" She against the wall and suddenly he's chest to chest with her, hands grasping her upper arms intensely, but not in anger.

Bakura stares down at her with something unknown, mumbling, "You can inform me, but I am unsure whether or not the information will be valuable..." He suddenly swoops down and right before their lips touch, she yells it out.

"T-The Prince!"

He pulls back violently, giving her a strange look. "...Huh?"

Ryoua blinks repetitively, stuttering, "I-I am to be wed t-to the Prince..." When she is finally composed, she stands her ground, glaring at Bakura with her hands firmly on her hips.

Bakura grins widely down at her, chuckling quietly, surrendering. "Okay, okay," he says, leaning closer once again, "But I will get you to kiss me one day, I can assure you that." Bakura has this determination in his eyes that makes her breathless.

She glares at him, her cheeks red as she runs her hand through her hair, laughing dryly, "You are too damn determined for your own good. It is going to be your ultimate demise- I can feel it."

"Or my ultimate salvation," He suggests, grinning as widely as ever.

Ryoua gives him a doubtful look before asking, "How so?"

Somehow, Bakura's grin gets wider. "Well, you see, Rye bread," he chuckles, "most people are not born, or rather in you case, adopted into this luxurious lifestyle," he waves his hands to show all the luxury items in the room for example. "Most are born of families like mine-"

"Where the hell are you going with this, Bakura?" Ryoua interjects suddenly, impatient.

He sneers at her, but practically ignores her either way, "-in which we have to work our way up to power- to riches." Bakura smiles something crazy, "And I will say, I am doing pretty damn well, if I may say so myself." He rests his hands on hers, which are still on her hips; her heart is pounding in her chest and she did not realize she was not breathing until she sucks in a breath when their lips brush.

"You will get yourself killed because of me... if the Prince ever finds out you held me so close..." she whispers, her chest aching painfully- her gut twisted in foreboding.

Ryoua realizes in that moment as their lips brush, but do not touch fully, and their hands grasp for one another, she realizes many things. She realizes that Bakura was her only way out of this life, whether she was to join him as a friend or a lover. She understands that any kind of relationship between them was dangerous. Ryoua understands that Bakura might just be infatuated with her at the moment, and that it would be equally as dangerous for her to fall for him.

The real question is, is it better to die with lies of love, or die with actual love?

* * *

><p>The band of thieves are nearly out of Ryoua's home when a urgent knock sounds through the bottom floor to the top floor.<p>

Ryoua and Bakura exchange glances and quickly hush the loud mutters of the thieves below, who immediately quiet down. She knows who it is and she begins panicking even more so than before; Ryoua sees Bakura rush a further, but he is obviously not trying to stress about it as much as she is. The knocks become more urgent, more angry.

Despite being in the upper part of her home, Ryoua panics when she hears the door open. She panics despite the fact that there is no possible way Atem could know Bakura was here at the moment- that he could not walk in her home and automatically know that the most infamous band of thieves had stayed there the night before.

"Ryoua," she hears Bakura whisper, grabbing her arms and resting their foreheads together, "I will come back you, I promise."

Bakura was gone and Ryoua was left the sound of heavy footsteps ascending the staircase. The worst part was knowing that Bakura would not return, that she would be left there alone, body shaking, trembling, and heart racing from the undeniable fear that shook her entire being to her very core- a fear that would follow her until death, no doubt.


	4. Young Lust

_Stay with Me_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter<strong> **Four: Young Lust**

Ryoua closed her eyes when she heard Atem's footsteps come closer to the room she stood in; her heart was racing, her body trembling, and her fist clenched. Her breathing could not be controlled.

"Ryoua darling?"

"I-I am in h-here...!" she said shakily. Somehow, her body trembled even more so than before.

The door creeks and Atem walks in, smiling widely at her; Ryoua pulls up the corners of her mouth tightly. He rushes to her, embracing her with vigor, before he pulled away stating blatantly, "Darling, you look awful? Are you feeling well?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees something, _someone_, move under the best in the room. She forgot he rope going down the side of her home has broke just before Bakura could descend.

_Shit._

"I am perfectly well, thank you." Ryoua says, the corners of her mouth pulled tightly upwards as she tried to hide how nervous she really was. "I apologize for not letting you in..." her face turned red was the over pumping of her heart.

"That is positively wonderful!" Atem gushed, kissing every inch of her face. He pulled away suddenly, his eyes very serious, "Listen, darling, I have quite the proposal for you and I truly hope you accept."

Ryoua blinked in surprise. "Oh, r-really? What would that be, my liege?"

"I propose that you live in the palace. We will, of course, be wed in approximately a few summers, and we both have much to learn!" Atem kept rambling, but Ryoua was in absolute shock.

_"That is an awful idea,"_ Ryoua thinks, _"I would be able to leave and there is no doubt he would want to every winking moment with me."_ What chose did she have on the matter, though? She would have to accept, she would have to live in the palace, she would have to spend the rest of her life with Atem.

She _would _get away before any of said things occurred.

"Yes, of course... my love," Ryoua choked out, trying to avoid vomiting.

Atem kissed her lips with such passion that Ryoua felt the only way she could rid the feel of that passion would be to burn them. He disgusted her to the utmost degree- to her very core.

She hated him.

The young prince left soon afterwards, and Bakura pulls himself out from underneath the bed. Ryoua can barely meet his eyes, and when she does, she tells him she is sorry- why? Well, she does not know why, exactly, but she feels like she has betrayed Bakura, in a sense, and can feel the guilt tearing her apart.

"Why the hell are you apologizing?" He asks, angry.

"I am unsure," Ryoua lies, her body never ceasing its constant trembling. Time passes several moment of torturing silence, she continues to apologizes, over and over again; this time, she is grabbing him, desperate and frustrated. "I need you to get me out of here, Bakura- soon." Ryou says frantically, " I cannot stay here. I cannot marry him."

Bakura glares at her, asking, "And why in the hell should I do that?" He points a finger at her, "You reject me, you excuse being that you are to be wed," he jabs his finger at her accusingly, "then, you have the damn _guts_ to ask me, the ruthless_ King of Thieves_, to forgive and forget?" Bakura's face is mere centimeters from her own.

Ryoua's heart races as she tries to hold her ground, to keep eye contact, "I rejected you because I do not wish this, whatever the hell it is, to turn into something more than either of us can handle. I do not wish for you kiss me without love."

"So, you love the prince, then?" He asks, frowning.

Her face twists in disgust, "No, the prince loves me, though, I believe it to be more of an obsessive lust." She buries her face in her hands, sighing deeply, before she peaks through her fingers to look at Bakura, " I need you, Bakura," she uncovers her face and looks him dead in the eye, "Although, all I ask is to not lust for me without me."

Bakura raises his eyebrows in surprise, "Are you asking me to fall in love with you?"

"No," Ryoua corrects, "I am asking you to _only_ kiss me if you are to fall in love with me."

Bakura's grin returns full force, "You have a deal."

She smiles.

* * *

><p>"I have begun to plan the arrangements for you to stay here," Atem explains monotonously, "but you may stay during the night when ever you wish."<p>

Ryoua smiles lightly, "Thank you. I will stay whenever you desire me to."

Atem laughs dryly, burying his face in one of his hands while using the other to grasp Ryoua's hand in his own. "I would enjoy your company tonight, if you do not mind."

She sighs shakily, smiling sadly; her thumb rubs his hand soothingly, "Of course."

The previous Pharaoh recently passed on, which left Atem the lone heir to the throne. It is said he would take the throne in approximately two summers- at the most.

Ryoua apologizes and tells Atem she will join him later that night, her excuse being that she must get prepared, but, truthfully, she just needs to mentally prepare herself... and more likely than not, get heavily drunk beforehand.

The short walk home is quiet, but slow do to how heavy with dread her body is. Ryoua prays that Bakura will return after not coming back for nearly two months. Of course, though, she is welcomed home to silence, she sighs and actually begins to do what she had used as an excuse for Atem, but not before she lays on her bed, sobbing, for nearly half an hour. To her, crying is a sort of remedy for the soul.

She begins drinking afterwards while getting ready, going as far as to pull her hair up. When she feels like she is thoroughly drunk enough, she heads for the palace. Before she knows it, she is standing in Atem's bed chambers and he is walking toward her; he takes her face in his hands, leaning forward and crushing their lips together and pushes her against the nearest wall. Ryoua clings to him, forcing back the subconscious tears welling up under her eyes, she is much to drunk to feel for the moment, before wrapping her legs around his torso. It was much easier than it would be with Bakura, considering Atem is not nearly as tall as Bakura, though still taller than Ryoua.

Atem welcomes this action , responding by deepening the kiss, grinding their pelvises together; Ryoua gasps in surprise and Atem takes advantage of this by pushing his tongue into her mouth- something of which Ryoua was never fond of, but she would never let on/tell Atem that. He needed her at this moment, after all, whether she really needed him, did not matter. But, she did think that, maybe, she needed him just a tad, too.

She realized, in that moment, what could be her savior in horrid acts of passions such as these...

Bakura.

Of course! That was it! He was the thought that could keep her sane in these moments.

Ryoua did exactly that- pretend that it was, in fact, Bakura kissing her, hugging her, touching her, fondling her... And, of course, she had not expected said man, who had been absent in her life for nearly two months, to be waiting for her in her home while she stood there smiling like a fool and nearly soaked to the bone in her own sweat and a mixture of two bodily fluids. And, indeed, she was a fool for the fact that she has seemed to let herself become infatuated with the king of all thieves, of all people, while engaged to the future ruler of Egypt.

She also had not expected how angry he seemed to be. He was talking, but Ryoua was too exhausted to even listen; though, she could tell he was trying not to be too emotional- trying his best not to throw or break things.

Ryoua sits down in the nearest chair and passed out just as she hears the faint sound of a clay vase smashing against the wall.


	5. Depression and Confessions

**Chapter Five: Depression and Confessions**

Ryoua woke up feeling okay, she found out that she could relax when Bakura and Marik went on dangerous trips, since they have the two 'millennium items' they can protect themselves and if they're in serious danger they can seal they're souls inside the items, so she was able to relax now, it had already been two months since they had gotten the two items, Ryoua was left alone most of the time since Bakura and Marik robbed tombs and Bakura had limited how much him and Ryoua showed affection, but Ryoua couldn't help but want more then just the soft kisses they shared, she wanted to express the love she felt Bakura in the strongest way possible, but she couldn't even get Bakura to say it he loved her for Ra's sake, well it wasn't like she had said it, but she wanted Bakura to be the first say it.

Ryoua's shoulder was healing up and most of the bruises had started to fade, but it still haunted Ryoua to look at her shoulder, she always kept the shoulder covered so she wouldn't have to look at the engraving, she also hadn't been to the palace since that day either, Joey would occasionally drop by and so would Anzu, Yugi hadn't come because he was keeping an eye on Yami to make sure he didn't try and come and visit Ryoua or well that's what Joey said that Yugi said to him, Bakura was always afraid to leave Ryoua because of the same thing, so Bakura was now insisting that Ryoua leave the city and live with him and Marik, Ryoua had told Bakura that she would give some thought to it, Ryoua was seriously considering it, it would get her away from Yami and she would be with Bakura a little more, but either way Bakura and Ryoua had planned on her leaving the city and going with him and Marik, so you could say that Ryoua had no choice, it was either go now and escape Yami before he could do anything or stay in the city longer and risk Yami hurting Ryoua more than he did the first time he tried something, Ryoua was now praying to Ra everyday for her, Bakura's and Marik's safety, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy as the days went by, Ryoua was now becoming depressed and she knew it, one because she felt like Bakura was rejecting her and last was because of what Yami did to her, at first she was able to put on a smile and get up in the morning, but now she wasn't talking much and barely would get out of bed, she would sulk at night until she cried herself to sleep, even Bakura wasn't able to cheer her up and was becoming seriously concerned, Ryoua wouldn't even talk unless spoken to and even then would give a one word answer, and when Ryoua was alone she would take out a knife and set it on the table, she would look at the knife with tears coming down her face, she wanted so badly to end the pain, but by ending her pain, she would cause others pain, and she didn't want that.

Ryoua moped as she walked down her stairs and into the kitchen, she went to a drawer and pulled out the knife like she always did, but this time Ryoua didn't set it down, she looked at the knife and burst into tears and sobs, she brought the knife closer to her heart, the pain of rejection and hurt was consuming her and she couldn't take it any longer, but when Ryoua was about to end the pain, Bakura came through the door and his eyes widened at the sight of the knife.

Bakura put his hands up to his chest, the palms of his hands facing Ryoua. "Ryoua, don't do it. Just put the knife down and come to me, it will be alright." Bakura felt his heart racing, it was paining him to look at her, to see that she was so depressed that she was just about to consider killing herself.

Ryoua started to cry hard, she put the knife on the table and dropped to her knees, hugging herself in comfort, sobbing.

Bakura ran over to her in concern and brought her into a comforting embrace. "Shh it will be alright Ryoua, it will be alright." Bakura tried comforting, but was failing, the result of Ryoua crying harder.

"You- you don't care about me, do you?" Ryoua asked as she sobbed.

Bakura's eyes widened, of course he cared about her, more then anything! "Ryoua, how could you think that? Of course I care about you, why wouldn't I?"

Ryoua only cried harder, she didn't want to tell him that she felt rejected by him, she just wanted the pain to go away, oh how much she wanted the pain to go away, she loved Bakura, but it felt like he didn't feel the same, Ryoua felt her heart break at those thoughts, she cried even harder, sobbing louder and louder, the pain felt like it was getting worse by each second, Ryoua opened her tear filled eyes and was shocked, she felt her heart break into a billion pieces as she watched a lone tear fall down Bakura's face. "Bakura! Why are you crying?" She cried out, it terrified her a bit, if Bakura was crying then something wasn't right, Bakura was a strong person, he hadn't even shed a tear the night his village was destroyed.

Bakura was trying with all his strength not to cry, it was killing him to see Ryoua like this, he didn't understand, she wasn't even like this when Yami tried to rape her, she was so strong, but now it's like she's falling apart piece by piece and someone's torturing her with every second, Bakura was so confused, he heart broke more and more as he watched more tears fall down Ryoua's tan cheeks, he felt like Ryoua was personally stabbing the knife on the table through his heart. "Because I love you, Ryoua, and I don't want to see you like this, I think it's killing me more than whatever is killing you to see you like this." Bakura confessed as another tear slipped down his bronze cheek, his voice was cracking as he spoke.

Now this was the shock of the millennium, Ryoua's mouth fell open in shock and then she burst into a new set of tears, but this time they were filled with joy and Ryoua's heart filled up with happiness and grew to a size bigger than normal, she could have sore that her heart would burst at any second.

Bakura was seriously confused now, he just told Ryoua he loved her and she starts crying again, but his thoughts were broken by Ryoua's lips pressed against his, he didn't even wear off from his shock before he started kissing her back, they were both on their knees and Bakura had his arms wrapped around Ryoua's waist, keeping them as close as possible, Ryoua had her hands on the back of Bakura's neck, barely ever letting them separate for air before connecting their lips together again, every second that went by the kisses became more passionate and heated, Ryoua was now laying on the floor with Bakura holding her head as he kissed her, she didn't want this love to end, she wanted it to go farther and farther till they couldn't go any farther, Bakura started kissing her neck while Ryoua caught her breath and began to take off Bakura's red robe, her hands trembling while doing so, her breath hitched as Bakura grabbed on to her thigh, she couldn't deny that his touch felt good, she wanted more, she wanted to be greedy, and Ryoua wasn't a greedy person, she was more of the giving type, Bakura kept kissing Ryoua's neck as he quickly slipped his robe off and unbuckled Ryoua's tight belt around her waist, Ryoua blushed deeply, she was becoming a little self conscious by now, but Bakura only smirked at that, Ryoua sat up, never taking her eyes off of Bakura and slipped off her cream dress and throwing it to the side, leaving her in only her dark brown under shirt and undergarments, that didn't cover up much but covered what they needed to, Ryoua blushed even deeper as Bakura looked her up and down, he stood up and picked Ryoua up and headed up the stairs, carrying her bridal style, when they got in Ryoua's room, Bakura wasted no time laying Ryoua on the bed and kissing her, his hands traveling up Ryoua she moaned once, that made Bakura start kissing her again, but this time it was a little more rougher and tongues were fighting for dominance, Bakura started to untie the knots that held the brown under shirt together, but then a voice called from down stairs.

"Hey, Bakura and Ryoua! Where are you guys at!" Marik yelled from down stairs as he walked through the door, Marik's face went pale when he noticed clothing laying carelessly on the floor. "Oh Ra, Bakura is going to kill me."

"Oh you got that right." Bakura growled as he walked down the stairs wearing only his blue skirt type thing.

Marik laughed nervously. "Heh heh hi Bakura." Marik rubbed the back of his head.

Bakura only rolled his eyes and put back on his robe and grabbed Ryoua's dress, heading back up stairs and coming back a minute later with a blushing Ryoua, fully clothed.

Bakura kept giving Marik the evil eye as they all sat in silence, Bakura so badly wanted to strangle Marik, he had to use all his strength not to, he was becoming irritated by the silence and if Bakura didn't get to the point now then no one would, "Marik, why the hell are you here?" Bakura asked as rudely as he could.

_'Ra! Oh crap! I forgot why I came hear! Okay, calm down Marik, just think oh something. Uh….. Um…DANG IT I DON'T DO GOOD UNDER PRESSURE!_' Marik was mentally strangling his own self while Bakura was on the verge of killing him, seriously, if looks could kill, then Marik would have been dead about a hundred times before he hit the ground, because Bakura's glare was so fierce, Ryoua just stood there, not making any eyes contact, while Bakura slipped a arm around her waist, it was then she had noticed that she wasn't wearing her belt, it made her feel uncomfortable not wearing it, but Ryoua wasn't sure if she should put it back on or not to just encase Bakura wanted to finish what they had started, Because Ryoua was sure as Ra knew she wanted to finish it; Ryoua blushed fiercely, the inappropriate thoughts were getting to her and if Marik didn't hurry it up then Ryoua was going to torture him by talking the crap out of him, she knew that Marik hated when people gossiped or talked about hope or anything emotional, that was just Marik, but that was his weakness that Ryoua could take advantage of.

Marik was frozen, he didn't know what to do, oh how he was cursing he horrid memory! Marik couldn't even make up a good excuse to save his butt from Bakura and Ryoua's rage, he was almost considering running out the house just to save his life, or killing himself, he knew that would be way better than Bakura and or Ryoua's raff, facing Zork seemed less painful compared to the glare Bakura was giving him, his glare sent shivers down Marik's spine, Marik made up his mind now, he was going to make a run for it!

Bakura and Ryoua both sweat dropped as Marik ran out the door as fast as he could, but they soon began to start kissing and were on the floor again, but before anything got serious again, Marik looked shyly in the room through the open door. "I just remembered what I came here for, I came here that Joey is going to talk to the Pharaoh-"

Marik was interrupted by a vase being thrown at the door by an irritated and ready to kill someone Bakura, Ryoua was giggling, she thought of the situation as funny, Marik was already running away screaming, they could hear him, Ryoua smiled and put her hands on Bakura shoulders, "We can try some other time when we know we won't be interrupted." Ryoua assured him with a wink, Bakura smirked and nodded, they both kind of knew that they wouldn't be able to enjoy it if they were constantly worrying that someone would walk in on them, so they would wait.

Bakura got up and pulled Ryoua up with him, Bakura's mind then remembered what had happened when he first came. "Why did you try it?" He asked.

Ryoua didn't have to be a genius to figure out what he was talking about, she hung her head. "I-I don't k-know." She lied.

Bakura could easily see threw the lie. "Your lying." He accused.

Ryoua sighed in defeat, but kept her head down, not wanting to see Bakura's face when she told him why. "Because I was feeling rejected by you and because of what Yami tried doing to me." She confessed.

Bakura felt a little hurt that she felt that way. "But I love you Ryoua, I thought you knew that, I didn't think it mattered if I actually had to say it though." He said sadly.

Ryoua heart swelled again. "And I love you, Bakura, but it mattered to me if you said it or not, I wouldn't know if it was true unless you said it to me."

Bakura kissed Ryoua again, it finally happened, they finally confessed their love to each other, the kiss didn't last long, but it was filled with so much love that it had felt like eternity, not that they minded, the kiss was soft and sweet, they kept their foreheads pressed together, occasionally placing pecks on each others lips.

The room was filled with never ending love, Ryoua only felt sad in some ways, but her depression had been ended by Bakura's confession, Ryoua could tell that Bakura was overjoyed that she felt the same love for him as he did her.

Ryoua blushed to a crimson when her thoughts traveled back to the moment that her and Bakura shared before Marik had interrupted and then when she promised Bakura that they would try again, Ryoua suddenly felt nervous, she was ready of course, and unknown to Ryoua, Bakura was a huge ball of nerves, he was literally freaking the frick out! Bakura was defiantly talking to Marik (Who he secretly thought was a man whore) about this, Marik would never let him let that go, Bakura wouldn't sink that low either!

Ryoua yawned loudly, she was mentally and physically exhausted, she laid her head on Bakura's shoulder and yawned again. "I think I need to sleep now." She confessed in a sleepy voice.

Bakura chuckled. "Yes, I think that would best."

Ryoua nodded and started walking away, a arm went around her waist and twirled her around, her lips once again crushing to Bakura's. "I can stay awake." She smirked devilishly.

Bakura laughed and let Ryoua go, making her pout. "Go to sleep and we can finish what we started later." Bakura copied Ryoua's devilish smirk.

Ryoua blushed a deep crimson, she hugged and kissed Bakura goodnight and went up stairs, collapsing in her bed, at first she was to nervous and giddy to sleep, but eventfully did fall asleep, having the most…..interesting…dreams, need I say more? I think not.

Ryoua's eyes slowly opened, she could feel someone holding on to her, she looked over her shoulder, and saw Bakura sleeping peacefully and arms tightly around her small waist. Ryoua smiled and snuggled closer to Bakura, and Bakura tightened his grip on her waist.

Ryoua felt hot breath close to her neck and ear, then Bakura spoke, chuckling a little. "Good to know that I'm _good _in your dreams."

Ryoua went pale, she had forgotten that she talked in her sleep and then the dreams she had last night….


	6. Goodbye

**A/N: HEY! I know it seriously took me a long time and I'm sorry! but this chapter is very good in my opinion and A LOT happens in this chapter! hope you guys like it and I'm already working on the seventh chapter! YAY! OH! and don't be pissed at me for the really evil cliffie at the end! I had to do the cliffie okay! Oh and if you guys actually read this than I am sorry for spoiling this for you but...this chapter contains a heavily detailed lemon! I know! it was really creepy to write though!**

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything except for Ryoua.**

**BakuraLOLZ: you know you could have said it with more enthusiasm!**

** Bakura: I don't care.**

**BakuraLOLZ: THAT'S YOUR ANSWER FOR EVERYTHING NOW ISN'T IT?**

** Bakura: yeah.**

**BakuraLOLZ: never mind you! enjoy the chapter peeps/readers!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: Goodbye<strong>

It had been a whole month since Bakura and Ryoua almost had sex, but every time they go SO close, someone, anyone, would interrupt them. They were never alone, and both of them were getting irritated and frustrated by it. Every time would go like the first time, soft kisses that soon turned rough, clothes beginning to come off, a moan or two, and BAM! Someone walks in! each time Ryoua and Bakura both looking like they could kill, which they would both seriously starting to consider it! And they we're both wondering if their friends had forgotten the meaning of fucking KNOCKING!

Bakura and Ryoua were beginning to think that their friends were on a pack to make sure they didn't do Ra's know what together! Bakura had finally gotten over his nervousness and so had Ryoua, they had tried several times, but ever single time someone would walk in!

Ryoua grumbled as she walked in her house from the market, she had bought food for a dinner she was planning to cook for Bakura and Marik since they were coming home from a tomb robbing that had been a ways away, but when Ryoua put the groceries on the table, arms wrapped around her waist, she squeaked in surprise, and then realized by the chuckle that it was Bakura. She rolled her eyes at him. "How was the tomb?" she asked, beginning to take some of the food out of the cloth bags.

Bakura started kissing Ryoua's neck. "Fine." he said simply and began kissing her neck again, going lower each time.

Ryoua sighed, she moaned when Bakura nipped at her ear, she was half expecting for someone to come through the door, but no one didn't, that surprised her.

"I already told no one to visit, so we will be able to be alone." Bakura said in a sexy and seductive voice.

Ryoua smiled slyly and pretty much melted for Bakura. "I'd say we get right to it."

Bakura smirked and backed away for a second. "If you say so." Bakura smirked as he took off his robe and threw it carelessly on the ground.

Ryoua smiled and walked towards Bakura, but while doing so, slipping off her cream dress over her head and throwing it on the floor.

Now it was Bakura's turn to melt for Ryoua. He smirked, which made Ryoua blush, but she regained her confidence and wrapped her arms round Bakura's neck, they stared into each others eyes for a minute, before slowly leaning in and kissing softly. Bakura backed Ryoua into the nearest wall, they're lips not once releasing. Bakura's hands began to move along Ryoua's body, she moaned softly in the kiss.

Bakura put his lips near Ryoua ear and whispered, "Are you sure your ready?" His voice was seductive in every way possible.

Ryoua shivered at the voice in anticipation. She nodded, tightening her grip on Bakura's neck as he lifted her legs up and made them curl around his waist, he started kissing her neck again, making Ryoua feel pleasure course through her and digging her nails into Bakura shoulder. Ryoua bit her bottom lip as Bakura grabbed her thigh tightly. Bakura was finding it very hard not to have her right then and there. Bakura felt Ryoua shudder in his arms, he smirked.

Bakura ran his hand up from Ryoua's thigh to her back where the ties of her undershirt were, he started untying them slowly, just to tease Ryoua. Ryoua groaned in irritation, realizing what Bakura was trying to do, but Ryoua had to admit that she liked it. Ryoua used her hand that had been on Bakura's back to pull Bakura's head up and now make them face to face. "Stop trying to tease me." She said, almost begging, a soft pout on her tan face.

Bakura chuckled and nodded, bringing Ryoua into a kiss again, untying the rest of the ties that held up the under shirt. Bakura smirked and pulled off the now offending shirt and threw it to the ground next to other pieces of clothing. He broke from the kiss and looked the half naked girl he was holding up and down, he suddenly got them both off the wall, with Ryoua's legs still wrapped tightly around his waist and arms now hugging tightly to his shoulders so she wouldn't fall off as Bakura set her on the ground. "I love you." he whispered into Ryoua's ear lovingly.

Ryoua kissed Bakura's neck. "I love you too." she whispered back, love filled with the words she said.

Right then someone walked through the door, Ryoua and Bakura looked up to meet the childish and innocent face of none other than... Prince Yugi.

Yugi gasped at the sight he saw, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he fell back wards and hit the ground with a loud 'thud', he fainted.

Ryoua was barely showing concern for her friend right now, mostly because she was swearing loudly about she was never going to be alone with the man she loved, more and more swearing came out of her mouth till she got into her right mind. Ryoua quickly grabbed Bakura's robe and wrapped it around herself, feeling really self-conscious, while Bakura was grumbling, he was extremely annoyed. Bakura even thought about killing the young prince, but decided against it since Ryoua had talked about how good the young prince Yugi had been to her her whole life.

Bakura chuckled. "You don't have to cover up, I've already seen most of you."

Ryoua blushed a deep crimson. "I know, but Yugi has not." She reminded and pointed at Yugi, who was still laying on the ground.

Bakura chuckled again.

Ryou blushed even deeper crimson, she felt so embarrassed how Yugi just walked in and saw them about to have sex, she thought it was quite funny how he just passed out, it was strange how Yugi could pass out on his own free will. "You might want to set him on a chair or something before he wakes up." Ryoua suggested.

Bakura sighed, picked up the young prince and set him in a chair.

"Poor Yugi," Ryoua sighed, walking up to Yugi and carefully moving a lighting bolt shaped, blonde bang from his child-like face, "You've been so nice to me and have always looked out for me, especially when Yami started to hurt me." She smiled weakly at the sleeping form, trailing a fingering along his chin, it was when Bakura growled that she remembered he was there.

"Yami's hurt you before?" Bakura asked in a growl, his face twisted in pure anger.

Ryoua nodded sadly. "Yes, and I fear that Yami isn't himself anymore, he's lost himself in, well, himself."

"Okay, that's it!" Bakura shouted.

Ryoua flinched. "What?" she squeaked. She had never seen Bakura so angry... Not toward her, anyway.

Bakura walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eye. "I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore." He growled. "We're leaving, soon."

Ryoua was a little shock, she felt relief at first, for she wouldn't have to worry about Yami trying to hurt her anymore. Ryoua then felt total sadness, she knew if she left that she would never be able to come back and see her friends and family, she wanted to be away from Yami, that was true, but she didn't want to leave all she ever knew behind. "Bakura, I want to leave with you, I really do, but why so soon? At least wait for me." she said, her eyes pleading.

Bakura sighed, crossing his arms. "I'll wait on one condition."

Ryoua raised an eye brow. "And that condition would be?"

"You have to marry me." He smirked.

Ryoua's eyes fell back in her head and she fainted in Bakura's arms.

Bakura was shocked that she reacted like that, but then again it was really funny. Bakura switched her position in his arms so he could carry her up the stairs bridal style, hoping that the next time he would carry her like this that she would be his wife. Bakura smiled brightly at the thought. He loved Ryoua and she loved him! Why shouldn't they be happy together forever? Bakura even had his mothers wedding ring, it was gold and had a huge emerald circled with diamonds. Bakura had managed to save it the night of Kul Elna's destruction, and boy was he glad he did! Bakura had a feeling that Ryoua would say yes, he really felt that what they have was real. He could tell by the looks that Ryoua gave him, so much love shown in those forest eyes, they both wanted each other, there was just no denying that.

Bakura set Ryoua on her bed and moved a piece of white hair out of her face, he studied her beauty for a minute and then sat next to her, after a minute or two, Ryoua moved and cuddled up on Bakura's arm. Bakura looked down at her and was surprised to see her eyes open and looking up at him. Ryoua leaned up and put a soft kiss on his lips. "Yes." she whispered.

Bakura smiled widely and pulled his now fiance up for a love filled kiss, which she happily returned, they pulled apart after a minute and looked into each others love filled eyes. Bakura grabbed Ryoua's left hand and slipped the ring on her fourth finger, he looked up at Ryoua again and saw her smiling with tears coming down her face. She pulled Bakura into a tight hug. "I love you." she whispered.

Bakura hugged her tighter. "I love you too, more than anything."

Ryoua pulled back slightly and kissed Bakura again, much longer this time. It was real, it was realer than anything, this love, this undeniable love, was real.

"I'm really happy for you, Ryoua." A new voice said.

Ryoua pulled back immediately, seeing that familiar spiky, ebony hair with amethyst tips. "You're not mad?" she asked, her eyes wide in surprise as she studied the young prince's soft features.

Yugi looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Why would I? I'd rather you'd be happy than be with my brother." Yugi explained, crossing his arms and leaning up against the door frame.

Ryoua smiled at him. "Thank you, Yugi. I owe you for all eternity, I really do."

Yugi held up a hand. "Consider it already repaid, I seriously consider your happiness as a payment enough, you are my best friend." He smiled sweetly at her.

"And your mine." Ryoua smiled back.

Yugi's face then became like a kid in a candy store. "So when will this wedding be?" He asked in a cheery voice.

"Yugi, I just got engaged, so I'm not to sure how all this is going to happen." Ryoua chuckled.

Yugi flushed and laughed nervously. "Oh yeah." he gave her an innocent look.

Ryoua laughed and looked at Bakura. "But I am assuming it will have to be soon?"

"Very soon." Bakura corrected.

Ryoua sighed. "Okay, well I better get started. Maybe I can have Anzu help me." She thought out loud. She quickly hopped off the bed and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Yugi looked over at Bakura. "You be good to her." Yugi warned.

Bakura sent him a look. "Why wouldn't I be? I love her." he shrugged.

"Your Thief King Bakura are you not?" Bakura nodded. "That's what I thought, and so with being a thief, your going to hurt people, that's already been proved by the crimes you and your partner have committed, and if I find out that something has happened to Ryoua…let's just say that the punishment with be indescribably horrible." with that Yugi walked out of the room, leaving Bakura a bit shocked, he wouldn't have thought the panda could've been that threatening.

Just as Ryoua exited her house, she came face to face with Anzu.

"Oh, hello Anzu, I was just coming to look for you." Ryoua smiled.

Anzu smiled at her. "What for Ryoua?"

Ryoua looked down at her left hand and smiled, she lifted it up so Anzu could see, she gasped,

"Ryoua, your engaged to Yami." Anzu reminded her.

"But it's not love, Anzu, I'm in love with Bakura, and I know he loves me too."

Anzu smiled, but then it faded when she realized the name that Ryoua had said. "Wait, Bakura, as in Thief King Bakura?"

Ryoua smiled shyly/ "Y-yes." she managed to squeak out.

Anzu gasped. "Ryoua, how could you be in love with a thief? And the most wanted thief at that."

Ryoua shrugged. "When love is meant to be, it doesn't matter who it is or what they are, but it does matter when they are together. Me and Bakura met seven years ago and hadn't seen each other since, we ended up reuniting again, that's got to count for something."

Anzu sighed. "Your right." she agreed. "So, when is this wedding?" she asked.

Ryoua smiled. "Give or take a month." she answered. "Do you want to help me plan?"

"Of course, but why so soon?" Anzu asked.

"Yami." they both said.

"It's a shame that you won't get to have a _real_ wedding." Anzu said sadly.

"Yes, but at least it's with the person I love." Ryoua reminded her.

"That's true." Anzu agreed.

Ryoua smiled. "Well, let's get started."

_1 month later….._

Ryoua closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she exhaled and slowly opened her eyes.

Joey look over at Ryoua and smiled. "Ya okay, Rye?"

She looked over at him and returned the smile. "Yes, just nervous." she assured him. Ryoua was more than nervous, she was freaking out, Anzu had to calm her down an hour ago so she didn't have a breakdown. She didn't even know how the decorations looked, or really anything for that matter, excluding herself, Joey and Anzu.

Ryoua looked beautiful, to say the least, her hair was slightly curlier than usual, her dress was white and sleeveless with a upside down 'V' cut at the right bottom of the dress that had gold trimming on it, a gold belt was wrapped around her small waist tightly as did three gold bands on her right leg that showed by the 'V' in the dress, Ryoua still had her gold bracelets on her biceps and she began toying with her ring, she was rather nervous about her right shoulder showing, but this was her wedding day, she shouldn't be worrying about such small things since Bakura had now showed no reaction to the name marked in her shoulder anymore, so Anzu had been able to talk her into getting the sleeveless dress, she smiled, it had been a long month, her and Bakura were getting anxious, they hadn't seen each other in over a week and it was killing them both from the time apart from each other, Ryoua looked over at Anzu who stood in front of her, she was her only bridesmaid.

Anzu looked back at her and smiled. "Five minutes to decide."

Ryoua nodded. 'Thirty minutes to whisper your name.' Ryoua thought, feeling a blush come on her cheeks, it was something that both Bakura and Ryoua were looking forward to, they had decided shortly after getting engaged that they would stay pure till after they were married, and then they knew they would for certain be alone, Ryoua fiddled around in the chair she sat in next to Joey and Anzu in the room before the room that held Bakura and the rest and the place of were they would become one.

Joey put a hand on Ryoua's. "Rye, everything's going to be okay." he assured her.

Ryoua sighed and smiled. "I know Joey, I'm just a nervous wreck right now." she admitted.

Joey chuckled. "There's no need to be, Rye, your with all the people that ya love and that love ya back."

Ryoua smiled. "Thank you, Joey." she ruffled his combed down hair.

Joey pouted. "The one time I look nice, ya go and ruin it."

Ryoua laughed, "Joey, all you did was comb down your hair," she reminded him, "and it didn't even look all that good on you anyhow."

Joey chuckled.

"It's time you guys." Anzu spoke up from beside Ryoua, she got up and walked up to the stone door that was securely shut, mostly because Bakura had tried several times to get in and see Ryoua.

Ryoua sighed and took a deep breath, getting up and walking to the opposite that Joey went to as Anzu walked in front of the door, she would go out first and Joey would walk her down since Joey was like another brother to her; the door suddenly started to open, after it was fully open Anzu walked out.

Joey then walked out in front of the entrance and held out his arm for Ryoua, she took a deep breath, 'Mama, Papa, forgive me.' she though and exhaled and walked to stand beside Joey and took a hold of his arm, Joey glanced at her and she nodded, they began to walk down the stone path of the priest hall, Yugi had finally gotten Set and the other priest to not tell anyone about they wedding and let them have it there, he had even gotten Seto to wed Bakura and Ryoua, to everyone's surprise.

The walk was quite slow, Ryoua eyes met with Bakura and they both mouthed 'I love you', Ryoua blushed, she looked at Bakura, he wore a robe similar to the one he always wore, but it was black and it still had that same gold robe under it, his skirt type thing was white, really all Ryoua could say was, 'DAMN!', both Ryoua and Bakura thought.

When Joey and Ryoua reached Bakura, who stood at the bottom of the stairs, Joey took Ryoua's hand and set it in Bakura's, he walked off and sat next to a tearing up Yugi.

Ryoua smiled as her and Bakura walked up the stairs to where Priest Seto was he put on a fake smile since Prince Yugi was there, when they were fully up there, Anzu and Marik were standing on opposite sides of each other, Marik looked a little more dressier than usual, well it was better than his purple robe, he wore a black top that was cut in half and had two gold chains hooked on it and revealed his midriff and black/grey trousers; Anzu wore a simple Egyptian style dress, it was blue with a dark brown belt around her waist; Bakura and Ryoua walked in the middle of them where Seto was standing, Bakura took Ryoua's other hand in his, a tear slipped down Ryoua's cheek and they both smiled at each other as Seto began, after Seto gave a long about love and respect, he looked between the two, "You are both forever bonded by your love to each other and the power of the gods, now you must seal it with a kiss."

Ryoua and Bakura smiled, their lips touched in a soft kiss, Marik started cheering and clapping, everyone rolled their eyes, but cheered and clapped too, Ryoua and Bakura walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"We'll miss ya, Rye." Joey stated sadly as Bakura lifted unto a horse and then climbed on behind her and took a hold of the rains.

Ryoua smiled at him. "And like I've said a hundred times, Joey, I'll miss you too so much." she chuckled.

"This bastard better take good care of you." Joey glared at Bakura, who simply rolled his eyes, as did Ryoua.

"Have some respect for Bakura, he hasn't ever once hurt me, and it's unlikely that he ever will."

Joey shrugged. "Goodbye, Rye." he whispered.

Ryoua nodded and waved goodbye to everyone as the horse sped off.

The other all waved too. "You know their going to go have sex now, right?" Marik asked in a chuckle.

Everyone but Marik sweat-dropped.

Bakura pulled back on the rains and the horse stopped in front of Ryoua's house.

Ryoua jumped off the horse. "I'll only be a few minutes, we'll get the rest of my things needed tomorrow."

Bakura nodded and she walked in to the house and returned a few minutes later with some folded cloths in hand, Bakura raised a brow as she took her spot in front of him on the horse. "What are those?" he asked.

Ryoua looked back at him and smirked. "Oh, you'll see soon enough."

Bakura copied her smirked and cracked the rains, the horse sped off, Ryoua took one of Bakura's hands off the rains and held it in hers, intertwining their fingers. "I love you." she whispered.

Bakura kissed the top of her head. "Forever and always." he whispered in her ear.

Ryoua looked up and smiled at him, she gave him a quick kiss. 'Of course."

Bakura kissed her again. "We're home." he announced and pulled back on the rains, the horse stopped in front of the village of Kul Elna.

Ryoua raised a slender, white brow as Bakura pulled her off the horse and led her to one of the nicer homes in the village. "You've lived in Kul Elna all this time?"

Bakura nodded. "Well, kind of, we've moved from place to place, but are usually here."

Ryoua shrugged it off. "I'll be right back." she told him with a wink as she walked past him.

"I don't think you'll be needing any clothes." he mumbled.

"I heard that!" Ryoua yelled from another room.

"Well it's true!" Bakura yelled back with a pout.

"Aw, but you know it's fun to undress me, Bakura." Ryoua reminded him in a seductive voice and a chuckle.

Bakura's mouth dropped to the floor when he saw his innocent wife in a _very_ revealing corset and only her undergarments. "Um, well, you didn't leave me with that much to undress." he stated, mouth still open in awe and shock.

**(Lemon starts here! just figured I'd warn you!)**

Ryoua rolled her eyes and closed the space between them. "Then this should be fun." she whispered before bringing the awed Bakura into an intense kiss, Bakura's hands traveled up her small body, making her moan, his hands traveled up to the corset that barely covered her breasts, he slowly started untying the string that held it together.

Ryoua groaned. "Bakura, don't."

Bakura chuckled and untied the rest of the corset, throwing it to the ground; Ryoua brought Bakura in for another kiss and her hands trembled as she removed the black robe, it slipped off Bakura's shoulders slowly, to Ryoua's irritation, and fell to the ground.

Bakura began to play with the rim of Ryoua's undergarments, Ryoua bit her lip as she took them off and kicked them to the side, Bakura wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Don't be so self-conscious, you're beautiful."

Ryoua took a deep breath and nodded. "Your turn."

Bakura chuckled and took off his white skirt type thing, Ryoua didn't dare look down, Bakura chuckled at noticing this. "You can look down, I'm your husband and you're my wife." he reminded her, wrapping his arms around her waist again.

Ryoua looked down and quickly looked back up, blushing fiercely, Bakura chuckled and brought her face back up to his, Ryoua wrapped one leg around Bakura's waist and Bakura brought the other up with his free hand, he set her on the bed that was in the corner and lifted up from the kiss, "This may hurt a little at first." he told her, she nodded and they both took a deep breath before Bakura entered her, tears poured down Ryoua's face and Bakura grunted. "Rye, your so tight, relax, okay?" he almost pleaded.

Ryoua nodded and took a deep breath, Bakura sighed and thrust gently at first, slow and gentle.

"Bakura," Ryoua pleaded, "Go faster." Bakura nodded and thrust hard making Ryoua scream in ecstasy, she dug her nails into Bakura's shoulder as he began thrusting faster. "Oh! Bakura!" she shuddered and lifted herself up, resting her head on Bakura's shoulder, she moaned as Bakura's thrusts became faster and harder, Bakura grabbed on to Ryoua's thigh, their climax was close, Bakura thrust one more time and they both cried in ecstasy as Bakura released inside her, Bakura thrust a few more times before he finally collapsed on the pillow beside Ryoua.

Ryoua rolled on top of Bakura and kissed him. "I love you."

"And I you, my wife." Bakura kissed her again.

Ryoua sighed and laid her head on Bakura's shoulder, soon they were both asleep.

Bakura woke up the next morning and smiled at the sleeping form still fast asleep on top of him, then the smile was gone, he gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>OH! I wonder what happen! Oh wait! I know and you don't! And don't ruin it for them MarilynJayFreak! I want it to be a surprise! Hope you enjoyed and i wrote that lemon when i was in the car with my parents! it was really awkward! luckily they don't know i right stuff like this!<strong>


	7. Pure

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been forever, i really don't have an excuse this time, this was completely my fault for being so lazy. But heyyy! at least it's finally here! I should give fair warning that there is ANOTHER lemon in here, a lot more detailed too! *wink-wink*  
><strong>

**BakuraLOLZ: Disclaim someone!**

**Ryoua: OH! Can I?**

**BakuraLOLZ: OF COURSE! I've always liked you, the others are just jackasses.**

**Others: HEY!**

**BakuraLOLZ: Shaddup before i get Ryou to rape and strangle all of you for refusing to drink tea!**

**Ryou: I want the one in the middle!**

**BakuraLOLZ: Me too.  
><strong>

**Others: O.o**

**Ryoua: Anyway~! BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything except for me and the plot!**

**BakuraLOLZ: Thanks OC!**

**Ryoua: Actually it's Ryoua-**

**BakuraLOLZ: I know what it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Pure<strong>

Ryoua's eyes slowly opened and tried to adjust to bright sunlight that Ra was giving off this morning, when they did adjust, she smiled at Bakura, but it faded when seeing the shocked look on his tan face, her face twisted into a concerned look. "Bakura, what's wrong?"she asked running her hands through Bakura soft, white hair.

Bakura brought his hand out from under the blanket that covered the two of them and ran a hand down Ryoua's hair, "It's brown."he said, it was clear that he was speechless.

Ryoua looked at him strangely, what was he talking about? Ryoua flipped some waist length hair over her tan shoulder to find that her hair was dark brown, just like it had been when she was six. Ryoua was then swept into the realm of speechlessness. How the hell does that happen? All they did was have sex! Well, maybe that's not what made it happen... but what could have been the cause if not that? Okay, why did this even matter? It wasn't like it was the first time it happened, she just needed to enjoy the time with Bakura, her very sexy husband **(A/N: I couldn't help it!)**.

Ryoua was whipped out of her thought when Bakura landed a soft kiss on her lips. "Let's just forget about, okay?" He said.

Ryoua nodded in agreement, a dirty thought coming to mind, and looked up rather innocently at Bakura. "How about a round two?"

Bakura chuckled and pulled her up closer to him where he could look her in the eye. "If your up for it."

Ryoua laughed and kissed him. "And only if your sure you can keep up."

"Last time i checked, Bakura flipped them over to where he was on top, "you'll be the on that has to keep up with me."

Ryoua pouted, but giggle, wrapping her arms around Bakura's neck, "I'll try my best."

Bakura smirked and their lips connected, so much fire and love between the two, and yet, they knew they weren't giving all the love they could; it was slow and gentle at first, but became rough and intense, still maintaining the passion they had for each other.

Bakura sat up from the kiss and spread Ryoua's tan legs and leaned down, whispering in her ear, "Round two."

Ryoua gasped and clutched the sheets when he entered her, biting her lip so hard it bled, pleasure was sent through her small body as Bakura pulled almost all the way out, but then thrust hard back in.

Ryoua withered underneath Bakura in pleasure as he made a slow pace in and out if her. Ryoua grabbed Bakura shoulders tightly, moaning, and moving her hips in sync with Bakura's thrust.

Bakura did one hard thrust, making Ryoua moaned and screamed his name, her nails digging into his back from the pleasure coursing through the both of them, they're bodies beginning to sweat and shine in the bright light that Ra was shining as they continued to whisper 'I love you's'.

"Bakura," Ryoua whispered softly, running her hands through Bakura's sweat dampened hair and looking through half-lidded eyes, "go faster." she pleaded.

Bakura complied, going at a faster pace, but still maintaining to be gentle with her, almost like she would break if her made one false move, leaving soft kisses on her lips, neck and collarbone as he moved faster in and out of her.

Ryoua arched her back into him, begging for more, which he happily gave. Time seemed to stop for them, it felt like it could all last forever, all the passion and the love, the love they held for each other would never be able to be expressed through words, but they tried as much as possible to, but, they knew, that this was the best way to show it. But like all good things, they have to come to an end.

Bakura and Ryoua moaned as they both came to their climax, kissing each other deeply, panting as they stared into each others eyes as Ra shone on their sweat glistened bodies, soft kisses being planted on the others lips every once in awhile, catching their breath.

"We should probably get cleaned up." Ryou panted, never taking her eyes away from Bakura's.

Bakura nodded, "I think you're right." Bakura slowly got up, pulling Ryoua up with him, kissing her again when their her body was brought against his, then picking her up bridal style and walking to where stone bath was.

* * *

><p>"Bakura, when i said we should get cleaned up, i meant we were getting cleaned up from last night and this morning, not make more of a mess <em>while<em> were trying to get rid of the mess!" Ryoua complained as they walking out the little bathing area, both of them soaking wet still, Ryoua had put back on her brown top and her undergarments in order to not be taken by Bakura _one again!_

Bakura was about to say something but his attention was taken somewhere else when he noticed they weren't alone, Bakura pointed at the sweat-dropping Marik in the corner, somewhat flushed, "Oh,"he groaned, "I knew it was going to be a bad idea to see how you guys were doing."

Bakura rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Ryoua's shoulders as she blushed insanely. "Just be lucky i don't have a vase this time."Bakura reminded him with a chuckled, he was proud of what he did with Ryoua, hell, he would scream to the world if he could.

Marik chuckled as well and nodded, "Seriously." he agreed. Marik's face became serious and he looked between the both of them, "I'm sorry you guys don't get to be together for to long, but me and Bakura have to get revenge." his face was saddened, he really felt like he was tearing the two apart.

Ryoua nodded sadly in agreement, "I know that, I'll miss you both." She looked toward the both of them, "When are you leaving, and do you know when you'll be back." she asked.

Marik was the first to answer, "We'll be leaving in a few day, it's never exact of when we'll be back, so i can't give an exact estimate."

Ryou nodded in understanding. She turned to Bakura after in moment of silence, "I need to go back to my parents house to get the rest of my things."

Bakura nodded as she walked off, he looked over to Marik, who's face was sheer confusion.

"Why the hell is her hair brown?" Marik asked.

Bakura shrugged, "We have no idea, I woke up this morning to find it brown."

* * *

><p>Ryoua sighed as she entered her old house, collecting a few things, but when she was about to leave, she saw a drawer, a drawer she had been told since very young not to look in, and she had always listened, but she felt like she <em>had<em> to look in there now. She ran out to her horse and put her things into the bag on the horse and ran back inside, approaching the drawer rather cautiously, opening it slowly, when she looked inside, she found a lone scroll, she picked it up and unrolled it, reading the contents that were on it:

_Today, the council made my wonderful daughter drink the Pure. Pharaoh Aknankonan didn't fully trust Ryoua, so he he forced me to get her to take it, making her beautiful brown hair fall out, it will grow back white, as the Pharaoh says, and it will say that she is pure, but if she is taken it will go back brown, signifying that she isn't anymore. Pharaoh also said that it would tell others not to touch her, for she is to be wed to Prince Yami_, as _Ryuuji continues to protest against the engagement and grow sicker._

- _Karalio Otogi _

Ryoua slowly took the scroll away from her face, shocked. She turned around abruptly when someone entered the house. It was her mother and father.

Ryoua's father glared intensely at her, for he saw that she had brown hair and knew the meaning of that. "Slut." he spat rudely.

Karalio, her mother, gasped.

Ryoua tried holding back her anger, but she failed in the end, "I am not a slut, if i was a slut i would be having sex with several men, but i had sex with only one, Thief King Bakura, you bastard." she glared at her father.

Karalio was shocked so much that she fainted.

Ryoua's father was literally _shaking with anger_, he stomped over to her, grabbing her by her hair as hard as he could, looking her straight in the eye, his green eyes shining with rage, "You have brought shame to this family by sleeping with the enemy, we did everything to keep you from doing anything like this," he said sadly.

Ryoua groaned at the pain. "You only drove me to it, not that I am complaining. And I didn't just sleep with him," she held up her left hand, letting the gold band shine in the candle light, "_I married him._"

Her father was so shocked, he loosened his grip on her hair, letting her go in his shock state without him even knowing it.

Ryoua ran out of the house and away from the city of Egypt without another look back to her former life.

* * *

><p>Bakura sat on a rock near a cliff, eating an onion, waiting for Ryoua to some back. The cliff looked over Egypt and all it's so called glory. He had long ago changed back into his usual red robe and blue skirt type thing (AND NOT WEARING A SHIRT! *melt*). Bakura was taken back from his boring thoughts when a horse rode into Kul Elna, he could even recognize that horse in the dark, which it was very dark.<p>

Before Bakura could get up to go greet Ryoua, she was already over there and hugging the living Ra out of him while she balled her eyes out, he wrapped his arms around her shaking form, trying to give her some comfort, when Ryoua looked up at him, he didn't have to ask anything, her beautiful green eyes said it all, they slowly leaned closer to each other, lips connecting, and they begin to repeat last night and that morning over again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Got to admit that i really really love this chapter, i seriously love the detail i put in it! I also love the drama! and if you didn't realize this, Duke is Ryoua's brother who died of illness. The next chapter will skip a month or two! LOVE YA GUYS! and thanx for sticking by the story! **


	8. Blood and Passion

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter! Hopefully this will make up for neglecting the poor story, I feel really bad about it. I am seriously going to have type as much as possible now that school will be starting up again soon. **

**Warning: Lemon, and blood, not rape blood, blood as in something else, don't want to say. It will ruin it.**

**BakuraLOLZ: Will someone disclaim without me having to beat them?**

**Ryou: I'll do it!**

**BakuraLOLZ: NO! I need someone else to do it, i think they know who they are...**

**Bakura: I'm guessing that's me?**

**BakuraLOLZ: You got it my British cream puff! O - it looks like a eye! lolz**

**Bakura: *sigh* Alright, fine. BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything except for Ryoua, who is NOT Ryou.**

**BakuraLOLZ: HOPEFULLY THAT FUCKING MESSAGE GETS OUT BECAUSE FRANKLY, IT'S PISSING ME OFF!**

**ENJOY THE STORY Peeps/readers XD ASIAN PEOPLE RULE!** **lolz  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ryoua walked back and forth in the room anxiously, Bakura had been gone a month. Marik had escaped the palace guards safely, with the things that him and Bakura had got, Bakura on the other hand, was not as lucky, he was captured. And the worse thing was: Ryoua was late. (AN: I think you guys know where I'm going with that... O.o)

Ryoua wasn't stupid, she knew what that meant. She hadn't told Marik, for some reason. She felt like the first person she should tell is Bakura, he was the father anyway.

Was she ready to be a seventeen year old mother? Quite frankly, no, no she wasn't. She just got married a month ago! But, it was with the man she loved, so maybe she was...

Ryoua stopped her pacing and sat down on the bed her and Bakura shared, clasping her hands together, she was so stressed and nervous. What if Bakura didn't come back? What would she do then? Ryoua shook her head. He would come back, she knew. He was Bakura. And Bakura always came back, "Always." she whispered, no tone in her voice at all.

She sighed rather sadly, laying her head on the pillow, blowing out the candle, and covering herself with the blanket, closer her eyes, hoping to get some rest, and maybe Bakura would be back in the morning, she only hoped...

* * *

><p>Ryoua woke up the next morning, feeling something wet between her legs. She pulled the blanket off, and gaped in horror. She'd had a miscarriage. Her worrying and stress made her miscarry.<p>

Ryoua begin to cry, crying turned into balling, bringing her legs up to her chest, rocking back and forth, repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again. She wasn't going to tell Bakura about this.

* * *

><p>Bakura trudged behind the two guards on horses. Bakura was chained to several other people, as the guards took them to the palace, the day was hot, horribly hot. Bakura felt so empty, he hadn't seen Ryoua in a month and it was starting to take a toll on him.<p>

"Thief!" one of those guards yelled, a grin on his face.

Bakura looked up and glared. It was wiped off quickly when the man took out a knife and cut beneath his right eye, because of Bakura's struggling, it cut more than it should've. Blood drip down Bakura's tan face, anger filled him, suddenly, a creature, a huge one at that, appeared. It was grey/purple with a snake for a tail, the snakes teeth dripping with venom, as it would seem, the monster had arms with bulging muscles and wings. (A/N: I have NO idea how to describe Diabound). Bakura knew what this monster was, it had appeared many times in his life after the slaughtering of his village, only when he became angry, though. It was Diabound. That's what the spirits had called it anyway, they said that they made him for Bakura to help get revenge. The creature looked over at Bakura, Bakura nodded towards the two guards who were still in shock at the beast appearance. Diabound complied, ripping the men to shreds, the organs lying all over the sand, almost sizzling in it because of the heat. It didn't faze Bakura at all, he just stared at it all with a blank expression.

Bakura turned around and saw figures in black robes walking up to him.

One stepped forward with a sword in hand, his red eyes glowing as he held up the sword and broke the chains holding Bakura's ankles and wrist and bowing when done, "Master, you are free." the deep voice said, respect covered in his words.

Bakura kept the same composure, taking the horse the cloaked figure give him, hopping on and taking off, the figures following closely behind.

* * *

><p>Ryoua had been crying all morning and hadn't stopped, she was beginning to give up hope, it was turning nightfall, and Bakura wasn't back yet, she was just laying there, crying where her blood on the bed was.<p>

Marik ran in, a happy expression on his face, it twisted in concern when he saw the scene before him, he ran up to Ryoua and took a hold of her shoulder, looking her straight in the eye, "Ryoua! What wrong?"

Ryoua shook her head, staring at nothing, even though Marik was in front of her, she wasn't looking him in the eye, she was just so unfocused, she was still whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Bakura ran in, his face still bleeding, which in contrast, he was all bloody, he ran over to Ryoua when Marik looked at him, fear and concern shown in his face and eyes.

Marik got up and stood beside Bakura when he was there. Bakura made Ryoua look at him, her face brightened immediately, she through her arms around Bakura, bursting into more tears, if that was even possible. Bakura looked over at Marik, mouthing 'Leave'.

Marik pouted, mouthing 'But why?' (A/N: Hell ya for the YGOTAS reference! which i do not own!)

Bakura rolled his eyes telling him to leave again, Marik hung his head as he walked out the room.

"I've missed you so much, Bakura." Ryoua whispered, holding him tighter. "Don't leave, not for a long time, okay?"

Bakura nodded as he held her even closer, they had been away from each other for to long, and they were not going to be away from each for a long time. It was then that Bakura noticed the blood on the bed, he pulled back from Ryoua and gazed into her eyes and to the blood, "Ryoua, what happened?" he immediately started looking at Ryoua, thinking that she had hurt herself because of his disappearance.

Ryoua stopped his hands, making him look her in the eye again. She looked down sadly, bringing her legs to her chest again. "I... I-I had... h-had a-a..." Ryoua began to sob again, Bakura wrapped his arms around her shoulders, telling to continue, "I-I had a-a m-miscarriage..." tears poured down Ryoua's face even faster.

Bakura was shocked, to say the least, but sadness took over that very quickly. He understood how that worked. Bakura held Ryoua tighter, setting her in his lap, and made her look him in the eye, "No matter what, I will always love you. Something like this won't come between us. If you want, we could always try for a baby...?" Bakura trailed off, waiting for her response.

Ryoua lifted her head up and nodded, leaning closer to Bakura and connecting their lips ever so slightly, she shifted her position to were she had her legs wrapped around Bakura waist, their movements were soft, gentle and slow, taking in the moment. Ryoua slowly leaned into Bakura, kissing him lightly.

Bakura picked her up bridal style and carried her to the stone bath, it was already filled up and steaming hot, Bakura set Ryoua down and picked up the note lying on the side of the bath:

_Your welcome, Bakura_!

-_Marik_

Bakura rolled his eyes, set the note down, turned to Ryoua and wrapped his arms around her small waist, their lips connected once again, still being soft, Bakura could feel she was afraid to do this again, to get hurt, so he would be gentle, he wouldn't be rough unless asked to, but until then, he would be as soft and gentle with her as he could. Bakura slowly slid her cloth, thigh length dress off her shoulders, letting Ryoua slide it off the rest.

Bakura picked her up bridal style again, setting her in the bath, taking off his close and stepping in too, slowly making his way on top of her, he closed the space between them, he rubbed up her thighs, not really being able to control himself with her right there under him, she moaned softly.

Ryoua put her hand on Bakura's chest, pushing him away and looking him in the eye, "Bakura, that only hurt me emotionally, not physically, we can still be the same to each other, and like you said, you we weren't going to let this come between us." she reminded him, gazing lovingly into his eyes. "I will always love you." she whispered, connecting their lips again before Bakura could say anything, running her hands through Bakura's wet hair.

Ryoua moaned when she felt Bakura's member against her, Bakura slid into her, he began to thrust deep, getting endless amounts of moans and screams of his name from Ryoua, loving every moment of it, loving every moment of her he'd ever had, every moment he'd ever spent with her, all of it, he would never have enough of her, he would never get tired of her, he would always love her, till the day both of them died.

"Bakura!" Ryoua moaned, feeling herself coming to an end, Bakura thrust deeper and harder into her, making every moment a memorable one, finally, they'd both spent themselves, moaning as they both climax and screamed each others name.

Bakura turned them over to were Ryoua was laying on his chest, he kissed her forehead, panting. "I love you, Rye, more than anything in this world, I would give up revenge on the pharaoh for you, your amazing in every way possible, and I know you'll be an amazing mother."

Ryoua smiled at him, a few happy tears running down her face, "I wish i could tell you how much i love you, Bakura, but there are no words to express it." she kissed him deeply, all of it was true, every single bit of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I FUCKING LOVE IT! i am starting on the ninth chapter now!Oh, yes, I know you guys were seriously shocked with the whole 'Duke is Ryoua's brother thing' yeah, even my friends were! I 've always wanted to have an older brother, and now i want my older brother to be Duke Devlin!**

**That was probably the last lemon I'll do for a while... unless you want more! *wink-wink* they always do... lolz  
><strong>


	9. Saffieria

**A/N: Hello! What's up? This is the rewritten chapter! :D It's much better.  
><strong>

**I don't own anything but OCs'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Saffieria <strong>

The day was hot, like every day was. Considering the conditions, Ryoua was 'forced' to stay inside where she would be safe from the hot weather. Ryoua ran her hands on the small bump of her stomach, she smiled to herself, the smile grew bigger when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"How are my two favorite people doing?" Bakura asked, kissing Ryoua's shoulder and patting her stomach softly.

Ryoua turned around in his arms, and smiled up at him, "Wonderful, and how are you?"

Bakura chuckled. "I don't think it matters of the wellbeing of me; I'm not that important, you and Jr., now that's a different story..." he was actually smiling.

Ryoua raised an eyebrow. "Jr.?"

He nodded.

"But what if it's a girl?" Ryoua asked with a thin, brown brow rose.

Bakura thought for a moment, "Saffieria."

Ryoua blinked slightly, before she nodded with a wide smile, then asking, "And a boy?"

Bakura pouted, a grin threatening the stretch onto his lips. "I don't want to be the only one putting input here."

Ryoua sweat-dropped, reminding him, "I'm the one _having the child_."

"Fine... Akefia if it's a boy."

Ryoua nodded. "I like it. That explains why you called him or her Jr." she agreed. Ryoua ran a finger along the jagged scar on Bakura's face, "I'm sorry for what they did to you, Bakura." she whispered softly.

The white haired male kissed her forehead. "It's not your fault. It doesn't matter anyhow, it's just a scar."

"I know, but you'll forever be reminded of it."

A smirk slowly made its way onto his lips as he said rather smoothly, "I'm kind of glad, that was the day we made our child."

Ryoua blushed, looking at the ground. "I-I know." she stuttered in embarrassment, biting her lip.

Bakura gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Don't be embarrassed, I'm proud!" he stated with a wide grin on his face.

Ryoua blush deepened, but she nodded in agreement with her husband. Ryoua laid her head on his toned chest and sighed. "Do you think we'll be ready for a child?"

Bakura kissed the top of her head, whispering reassuringly, "As long as we have each other we will."

Ryoua smiled. He always knew the perfect thing to say...

* * *

><p>Ryoua rubbed her five month pregnant stomach, smiling as she did. The morning sickness wasn't the best in the world, and the kicks were somewhat painful, but other than that, Ryoua loved it; she loved knowing that she was carrying life and passing on life with the man she loved. The teenager was extremely happy that Yugi would sneak out of the palace and come and visit her, and to say he was shocked when finding out she was pregnant would have been an understatement… he had been so shocked, he fainted, again.<p>

Ryoua wished she could see Joey again, but Joey had just gotten married to a woman named Mai. Mana had become the wife of Pharaoh Yami, and was also expecting, so was never able to leave the palace till she gave birth in the next few months because her child could be the possible heir to the throne. Yugi had given Ryoua news that her mother had grown sick and passed on to the afterlife, just like her brother had when she was six. Yugi was extremely worried that Ryoua, Bakura and Marik would be found… he told her that Yami wouldn't give up the search for her, that he was determined to have her as his wife if she liked it or not, Yugi also told her that if she was found, and Yami found out that she was married, especially to Thief King Bakura, he would have him killed and Ryoua would become another wife of Pharaoh Yami, and punished for being married and pregnant to another man when she was promised to the Pharaoh as a virgin, something she defiantly wasn't anymore.

A knock came on the wooden door of the small little house she lived in in the old village. "Come in." Ryoua called.

Yugi walked in with a smile on his face, "Hey, Rye!"

Ryoua smiled brightly. "Hi, Yugi…! What are you doing here? I didn't expect you here today..."

"Oh, sorry, did you have to do something because I can leave..."

She waved her hands in front of her, "No, no, Yugi that's not what I meant, I'm happy your here! I'm pretty lonely today, Bakura and Marik had to-" Ryoua stopped herself, she knew not to speak of Bakura and Marik's whereabouts.

Yugi ignored it, he knew; fully aware of the "profession" that Ryoua's husband did.

* * *

><p>Ryoua tried to ignore the ear piercing screams coming from the village where she knew her husband was… Suddenly, all the screams stopped and were replaced with a deathly silence. Then voices were heard.<p>

The pregnant woman ran into the bathroom, trying to hush her unsteady breathing while her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. Bakura was gone… and she knew it. He made a deal with the creator of darkness himself… he sold his soul.

Ryoua quickly covered her mouth when a sob escaped her lips, the tears flowing rapidly down her face.

He was gone… she had no one else… she was completely alone now, pregnant with the child of a monster.

_No_, she thought. _This baby is the child of Akefia Bakura Touzoko, not this new monster who inhabits his body. _

"Ryoua,"

The voice made Ryoua freeze in place as she slowly looked up to meet demon red eyes; she gasped, backing away from the monster in front of her.

"Ryoua," he says again, more of an edge in his voice as his hand reaches out for her, only to have her slap it away.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed at him, sobs escaping her lips as she quickly stood and tried to escape this person she didn't know anymore.

"Ryoua…! Come back…!"

Ryoua whipped around to face Bakura, her eyes and body radiating with anger. "Come back to what? A monster who took away my husband and the father of my child? I think not. I have supported you, Bakura, from the very beginning; I have supported you in every decision you've made, but you did not inform me of what you were doing," She growled, standing on her tip toes to where she was staring the demon straight in the eye, "I found out from Marik, Bakura! He told me! Did you think it would be alright? Did you think selling your soul was completely alright?"

The Egyptian was silent.

"I thought so," she spun around, stopping when she got to the doorway of the room they once shared, not looking back at him as she said, "I'm leaving, Bakura, I hope you realize what you have done, and I hope you live a long, lonely life without me." Before leaving the room and leaving the village completely.

* * *

><p>Ryoua woke up to the hot morning, getting out of the bed Joey had let her barrow when she came crying to him the previous night. Slowly, she got up, feeling completely lifeless knowing that she would spend the rest of her life raising a child of a man who sold his soul to the shadows in order to kill a man whose father's brother destroyed his village.<p>

"Morning, Rye… Yugi said he would be over lata to see you after I told him you were back in town." Joey says as he sees her walk down the stairs of his home where he and his wife Mai were in the kitchen, already cooking breakfast.

Ryoua smiled weakly. "How nice of him…"

Mai and Joey glanced at each other before joining Ryoua in the small living room, handing her a plate before eating their own.

"It's nice to have finally met you, Lady Ryoua,"

"You as well, Mai, but I insist you call me Ryoua."

Mai smiled. "Alright, Ryoua…! Anyways… how have you been enjoying your pregnancy? I and Joey will hopefully be expecting a child at some point…"

Ryoua smiled slightly. "It's a wonderful blessing, Mai… and I'm excited about having my first child, but… I'm not too excited that he or she will be without a father…"

Joey rested a hand on hers, smiling slightly with soft, and honey colored eyes. "He'll come to his senses, Rye, don't you worry."

Ryoua's eyes down casted to the stone floor. "The situation is much worse than you think, Joey…" she whispered, blinking back tears.

Again, Mai and Joey share a glance. "What do you mean, Rye?" Joey asks, getting on his knees in front of her.

"He's gone, Joey… Bakura is long gone and he isn't coming back…"

This confused the blonde haired Egyptian. Did she mean he was dead, or he left her for a concubine…? "What do ya mean by that…?"

"He sold his soul."

Four words.

That's all.

Four words were all it took that stated the truth. Yet… she did not wish to believe it; in the back of her mind, a voice screamed at her to go back to him, to talk to him and see if any piece of the man she had loved and married was still there, but… if she did go back to him, and it wasn't her beloved anymore… she honestly didn't know what else to do.

"He… he what?"

"You heard me, Joey. The Thief King, and my husband, is gone, and all that's left of him is his child; a child I will probably be raising on my own." Ryoua kept her eyes on the ground. "I should have known from the beginning that he would do anything to get revenge… even something like that… but, I was blinded by love, something I never thought I'd have with me being engaged to the Pharaoh…" she then stood up, wiping the tears that spilled from her eyes before muttering a quick goodbye and thank you to the husband and wife before grabbing her black cloak and heading out the door to the hustling and bustling city.

Ryoua pulled up the hood of her cloak, looking around the unfamiliar city… how long had it been since she was last here, anyways? A few months, she believed… almost a year. People all around shouted loudly, trying to get people of high and low ranks' attention.

"Fruit...! Get your nice, fresh fruit right here! Only the freshest of fruit can be found in our great city!" one man yelled loudly, several people hurrying to his stand, trying to get a quick breakfast before going to their daily jobs.

The pregnant woman smiled; if there was one thing she loved about the city, it was defiantly the market place.

"Excuse, young lady…!"

Ryoua's eyes curiously went over to a rather older man waving his hand for her to come over to his stand; from what she could tell, he sold jewelry and other fashionable and well-crafted items. Ryoua let a smile form on her features as she made her way over to the stand. "Hello, good sir," she said softly to him.

The elder man smiled back at her. "Hello to you, as well, my fine lady. Would you might be interested in some of my fine jewelry? It's handcrafted by my wife herself!" he said, pointing over to his elder wife, who looked over her should at the two; smiling softly at them before returning to the customers she had been attending to before. "I'm sure a beautiful woman like you doesn't need such things, but every woman needs new jewelry!"

Ryoua giggled, nodding slightly, trying to shake off the feeling of someone watching her. "I just might be! Let me look around your lovely stand and I'll see what may suit my style." She said, turning her gaze to the shining gold items on the wooden stand below her.

"So," the man began, "where're you from…? You look like a local, and rather familiar, but I'm old, so I had to make sure!" he chuckles slightly.

She smiled, shrugging. "My husband is a traveler," she lies, pretending to gaze upon the many necklaces, bracelets, rings and earrings below her, "I was born here, but after I married, I began traveling with my husband, and hence, I'm not around the city much anymore. After I became pregnant, though, I and my husband decided it was best to come back to the city so I may have our baby in a stable environment."

The clerk nods in understanding. "It was the same for me and my wife at the beginning of our marriage," he says, "After she became pregnant with our first son, we couldn't travel anymore to sell the jewelry… so, we returned here and raised our three boys. By the time they were all married themselves and had children, we were too old to travel anymore."

Ryoua smiled sadly at him, rubbing her stomach softly. "Three boys, huh…? What a handful…! I can't wait to have my baby… my first pregnancy resulted in a miscarriage… this is my second, and I'm happy I've been able to carry him or her as far as I have."

The old clerk smiles, "I'm happy for you, miss! I hear the queen is expecting a child, as well, the heir to the throne, possibly."

The mention of the Pharaoh made Ryoua's blood go cold while terror overtook her, but she tried her best to hide it. "Really now…? And what of the king's brother…? How is he…?"

"Fine, from what I know… He's one of the head council members, I know."

A smile graced Ryoua's lips. So the little squirt Ryoua once knew had power next the king…? He really put himself up there! It was his own fault for giving up the throne when it could just have easily have been his instead of Yami's…

"Have you heard…?"

Ryoua snapped out of her thoughts when the man spoke, looking at him curiously before shaking her head. "Heard what…?"

"The information of the Thief King…" the elder whispered, looking cautiously around him. When Ryoua was silently, he laughed loudly. "I knew you'd be interested!" he then ducked back down, whispering to her, "The word on the street is that some documents were found of the Thief King being married to a woman almost a year ago… the name was erased from the scripture, but Thief King Bakura was written clear on there; they say that the king is furious, and is having the guards search the temple everywhere for a copy of it, if there even might be one. The strange thing is… the Thief King married right around the time the king's fiancé, Lady Ryoua, went missing… this made the king even more furious that there's a chance she might have married him… if not her, than just a simple concubine. They are only searching so hard because they might be able to track his wife down to learn the whereabouts of the thief."

"Really now…? How interesting…" she mumbles, "I've heard the whereabouts of the thief could be miles away from here… possibly in enemy countries where the thief knows he could make alliances with enemy territories, and promise them that he could get information on the Pharaoh that would lead to our king's and the city's demise…" Damn… of course she had to agree to let Bakura teach of the ways of thieving and plotting! Of friggin' course!

The clerk blinked in surprise, before a wide grin came on his face. "You sure you aren't a general's wife? You sure have the smarts of one!"

Ryoua blushed slightly, before giggling and shaking her head. "No… I'm just the wife of a traveling merchant." Ryoua then began to turn around saying a goodbye to the clerk.

"Wait, miss…!"

"Yes?" she said, looking over her shoulder.

"What's your name?"

Ryoua paused for a moment before letting a soft smile on her lips. "Call me Kebechet." Before she walked off without another word to the old merchant; suddenly, Ryoua found herself being pulled by her arm into an alley.

"Ryoua…"

The soon-to-be-mother growled in annoyance as she tried to pry her husband's hands off her. "If you want to remain free in this city, and not have the guards know of your presence, I'd suggest you unhand me, _Bakura_." She hissed his name as if it were the most disgusting thing she'd ever had the displeasure of saying.

Bakura sighed as he rested his forehead against Ryoua's, letting his now blood red eyes stare into her emerald ones. "Stop doing that…"

"Stop doing what, Bakura? Hating you? I think not. I have every right to hate you, I hate you as much as you hate the Pharaoh." She spat.

"If that was true, you would have already have had the guards on me."

Ryoua fell silent, knowing that he was right. "What do you want, Bakura?" she kept her gaze anywhere but Bakura's. She couldn't stand to look at the crimson orbs of a demon.

"I want you to come back home."

"I am home."

"So you're just going to stay here with Joey, and hope the Pharaoh doesn't catch you? Word will get around, Ryoua, I can assure you that, and when he does find out you're in the city, I can't guarantee I'll be able to help you again."

Th.e small woman kept her gaze on the sand below them, completely silent.

"Exactly… Now, just come home and we can raise the baby together, just like we planned."

"I'll come back home when you un-sell your soul, Akefia."

Not a good sign… she used his real name, something she very rarely did unless she really meant it.

"I thought you said you understood what I would have to do in order to free my people?" Bakura questioned.

"I did… but you didn't inform me on what you were planning to do, Akefia, remember that? I found out from Marik, who accidently let it slip, thinking that I had already been informed of your plan sine I'm your wife and the mother of your child, _Akefia_." She growled out at him, keeping her narrowed green eyes on him.

Bakura was silent for a moment, before he finally whispered, "I know, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I know you're afraid that I'm going to leave you… I know you're afraid that I'm no longer with you, Ryoua… but I am… I'm here and I always will be. Forever and always, right…?"

Ryoua let a faint smile form on her lips as her expression softened. "Forever and always,"

Bakura grinned happily as he picked her up in his arms, twirling her around in his arms, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

><p>Ryoua tried to muffling the moans threatening to escape her lips as Bakura pound relentlessly in her, his lips kissing down her body, always stopping for a little bit longer at her stomach. "B…kura…. Ah…!"<p>

Bakura grinned at her, sucking on her bottom lip quickly before clasping his lips to hers again, making sure he was as gentle as possible when holding her body. "Don't regret coming back home now, do you?"

"No, but I do."

They looked over to see Marik standing in the doorway of their room, looking half-aroused and half-disgusted.

Ryoua laughed while Bakura growled for him to leave. "Good thing we actually pulled the blankets over us this time…" Ryoua mused against Bakura's lips when Marik ran out hurriedly.

Bakura laughed, nodding in agreement. "I was actually patient enough to do so, yes." He panted in her ear, continuing to his relentless thrusts.

The small woman gripped onto Bakura's shoulders for dear life as he finally gave way to pleasure along with her. The white haired man flopped down beside her, knowing that he couldn't flop down on her like usual, and also knowing that what they just did might have harmed the baby if he would have pressed their bodies together like he usually did, but… he didn't, so everything would be perfectly alright.

Ryoua hummed, panting slightly as she curled up to Bakura, looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Sleep, love… you're safe with me now…" he rested a hand on her stomach, smiling, "both of you are."

Ryoua smiled tiredly nodding as she rested her head and let her eyes slip close.

Bakura frowned slightly to himself as he watched his pregnant wife sleep curled up against him. _Does she really think I'm a monster now_…_?_ He wondered mentally, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought. _Ryoua certainly believed that I was_… _She's afraid I'll leave her, she doesn't want to leave without me, and I understand that, because, I too, don't want to leave without her. Ryoua is all I have left in this world, and soon I'll have a boy or a girl running around. To be totally honest, I would have never thought I would be a husband to such a beautiful woman like her, or be a father_.

The white haired thief smoothed out the brunette's hair softly as she slept, and he smiled. _Just let it go, Bakura, and spend every winking moment making her and our child happy, no matter what it takes_. With that, Bakura drifted off to sleep, as well.

"What do you think it is…?" one guy questioned another next to him as he sat his hand upon Ryoua's stomach.

Ryoua giggled at the henchman's face. This was the first time Bakura's men were seeing her since she found out for sure of her pregnancy.

"It's a baby," the man answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "They're everywhere; get used to it."

"I meant the sex, dumb a-"

Ryoua sent him a scowl of disapproval.

"Dumb apples… yeah, I meant the sex, dumb apples!" he corrected, receiving laughs from around the crowd of men.

"Alright, alright…! Would you give my wife some space?" The Thief King yelled as he entered the decent sized dining room, smiling softly down at his sixth month pregnant wife, leaning down and stealing a kiss, getting loud hoots from around the room making Ryoua laugh with a blush adoring her cheeks, while Bakura just rolled his eyes. "How was your day, love…?" he asked, crouching down beside her, his crimson eyes gazing over her.

"Good… and yours?" she asked, softly placing a hand on his cheek, her thumb rubbing the deep scar in his face.

"Lonely without you," he said, a small pout on his lips.

Ryoua giggled, leaning down and stealing another kiss from him. "Well, you're here with me now!"

"And I don't ever wish not to be."

"Nor I,"

They smiled gently at each other, taking the other's hand in each and intertwining their fingers together.

How lovely life was now…

* * *

><p>"Bakura… I cannot even think of enough vile words to curse at you right now!" Ryoua said through gridded teeth as she squeezed his hand tighter, continuing to push as Joey instructed; good thing he learned something in his lifetime, especially this.<p>

Bakura chuckled, wiping the beads of sweat from Ryoua's forehead. "I know… I know… It will be over soon, you just have to push! Push hard, Ryoua! Don't you want to see the baby that's been inside you for months now?"

Ryoua tried to hold back the agonizing screams that wanted to rip from her throat; she knew that labor would hurt… but she didn't believe it would hurt this much… she _knew_ it wasn't supposed to hurt this much. But she pushed harder, for hours she continued on and on while night drew closer and she became wearier. "B-Bakura… I can't push anymore… I'm so tired, Bakura…" her voice was faint as she tried to lay her head down.

The white haired thief shook his head frantically, whispering, "No… no, no! Ryoua, the baby is almost here…! He or she is right there! I can see him or her, Rye…! Give one last push and I'll let you sleep for two days straight, alright? Sound like a deal…?"

Slowly, Ryoua nodded, weakly lifting herself up and peered between her legs, gasping in joy at what she saw; she then looked over and Bakura and smiled. "Just one…?"

"One push, Rye, and then you can sleep." He said with a gentle smile.

Ryoua nodded, pushing even harder this time, and when she let out a small yelp, a loud cry filled the room. Bakura and Ryoua both peered over and looked down to see Joey smiling like a fool as he wrapped the small child in a blanket.

Joey grinned up at them, standing up for the first time in hours and walked over to his brown haired friend. "Congrats, Rye… you're the mommy of a baby girl." He says as he slowly and carefully lays the child into her arms.

Ryoua gazed in awe at her daughter's face, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she softly ran a finger on the puff of brown and white hair on the child's head; the mother looked up at Bakura, who was also gazing in awe at the infant. "She's ours, Bakura… can you really believe it? We're parents, Bakura!" she exclaimed softly, trying not to wake the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Wow…" was all he managed to say in his state of shock, getting on his knees beside his wife and daughter.

"I'll give ya two some privacy… Bakura, I will need ta see ya in a little bit, alright?" Joey says, going to the doorway.

Bakura nods slowly, his gaze still on the little girl in his wife's arms. "Thank you, Ryoua…" he whispered after Joey left.

Ryoua looked over at him, confused. "What for…?"

"For loving me, agreeing to marry me, and giving me a beautiful baby girl…" he says, smiling gently at the eighteen-year-old. "After my village was destroyed… it never once occurred to me that I might find someone to love, and someone to love me in return… Even before that, I certainly never thought I'd be a father…"

The weary woman smiled at him, setting her hand on his cheek. "Thank you, as well, Bakura, for loving me. I certainly never thought I'd love anyone when my whole life was planned out for me… My life was to be married to the Pharaoh, give him an heir to the throne and be queen… I had prayed for so long to have a life that I always wanted… a life with someone I love and without Pharaoh…" she paused glancing down at her daughter, "looks like I got two people to love, instead."

Bakura leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss before pulling back. "You must sleep now… I'll take Saffieria so you may sleep and I can talk to Joey."

Ryoua nodded, handing their daughter over to him and letting her tired eyes finally slip close.

The thief watched the sleeping child in his arms carefully as he walked out of the room, where Joey was in the living room. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he questioned, his blood eyes focused fully on baby in his arms.

"It's about Ryoua…"

This had Bakura's attention. "What about Ryoua?"

"You noticed how much trouble and pain she was in?" Bakura nodded slowly, "If I hadn't been here, or if I hadn't dealt with births like this before… there is no doubt in my mind she would have died tonight." He paused for a moment to let the new father sink this in, "I would highly suggest you not have another child… otherwise, she _will_ die. The strain on her was way too much for her this time around, and it will be much worse if she does conceive another child."

Bakura took in a shaky breath before he nodded. "Thank you for telling me, Joey… though, I'm sure this will disappoint Ryoua… but I'm not sure if she wanted more children or not."

Joey sighed before smiling. "Congrats, Thief King, on the pretty daughter… don't let the boys look at her though… I can already tell she's going to be a beauty like her mother!"

The teen chuckled, shaking his head before waving to Joey before the blonde left himself.


	10. Family

**A/N: Hey! What up peeps/readers? I know! Your here to read the tenth chapter of Stay with Me! Am i right! I am.**

**Warning: CUTENESS!and a lemon or two...maybe three, read and find out...  
><strong>

**BakuraLOLZ: *puppy dog eyes* will someone disclaim?**

**Bakura: Must. Not. Give. In!**

**BakuraLOLZ: *pouts with the puppy eyes* Please?**

**Bakura: It's just so cute! Fine! BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything except for her OC's and the plot and maybe some soda under her bed.**

**BakuraLOLZ: Hey! Nobody was suppose to know about that! And how did you find out in the first place?**

**Bakura: You don't need to know.**

**BakuraLOLZ: If you don't tell me, I'm going to lemon with you right here.**

**Bakura: That would be more consider rape.**

**BakuraLOLZ: It's not considered rape if you enjoy it.**

**Bakura: *blushes* I...Uh.. Uh...just go back to the story.**

**BakuraLOLZ: *scowls* We will continue this later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: <strong>

Ryoua smiled as Saffieria wiggled and giggled in her arms , lifting Saffieria above her head and wiggling her around, making Saffieria laughing more.

"Mommy!" Saffieria laughed. Saffieria was now one and a half years old, perfectly healthy, smart and very beautiful like her mother. She had tan skin like Bakura, and mainly white hair that was semi spiky and went down to her waist, dark brown streaks outlined her hair. Her eyes a bright green, innocent, yet, they had striking look to them, she was petite like her mother, but was strong and confident like her father, yet, she was sweet to everyone she met, in other words, she was the perfect combination of both her parents.

Ryoua giggled and set her daughter down on the bed, sitting next to her. "You think you can go to sleep now?"

Saffieria pouted. "But i don't wanna go to bed!" she whined.

Ryoua rolled her eyes. "If you don't," Ryoua warned with a smiled on her tan features, "I'll get daddy.."

Saffieria pretended to squeal in fear as Bakura came out of no where and started tickling her. "Daddy! Please!" she laughed, trying to get away from her father's tickle attack.

Bakura smiled as his daughter laughed and wiggled, he stopped and pulled Saffieria into a hug, he kissed the top of her head. "Daddy missed you."

Saffieria hugged him back. "I missed you, too."

Ryoua smiled, grabbing Bakura's hand in her's.

Bakura looked over his shoulder, smiling thoughtfully, looking back at Saffieria he pulled her away and laid her down, covering her up with the red blanket, kissing her forehead. "Night, baby girl." the little girl smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Bakura turned around and smirked at Ryoua, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So, what shall my welcome home present be this time?"

Ryoua giggled and rolled her eyes, running a finger up and down his bare chest. "Let's go to our room so you can find out.." she whispered, grabbing his hand and leading him to the room they shared.

Ryoua gently fell back on the bed with Bakura on top kissing her. Bakura began sliding Ryoua's black thigh dress up, Ryoua pulled out of the kiss and slid the dress over her head, revealing her almost naked body to him. Ryoua sat up and slid his robe off his shoulders slowly, making him groan, impatient.

Ryoua rolled her eyes and took it off the rest of the way, laying back down on the bed and winking at Bakura, making him chuckle and remove the rest of his clothing. Ryoua rubbed her hips against Bakura's, stoking his arms. "What are ya waiting for?"

Bakura smirked, running his hands up and down her small frame. "Be patient, love, it'll be worth it." he whispered, reading himself at her entrance, pushing in slowly, getting hard when she moaned.

Ryoua up and down under Bakura when he didn't move, making him chuckle, thrusting in sync with Ryoua. Bakura grabbed Ryoua's hips, stopping her impatient thrust, moving in deeper, Ryoua moaning loudly.

"Oh! Bakura!" Ryoua wrapped her legs around Bakura's hips, going deeper, moaning into Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura knew what that meant, she was begging. So, of course, he complied, moving in and out of her, loving the moans. Bakura leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Do you want more, love?" Ryoua nodded. "Then beg, beg with my name."

"BAKURA!"

Bakura growled in pleasure, complying to her. They both soon reached their climax, falling on top of each others sweaty bodies, panting, and leaving loving kisses on each other.

* * *

><p>"MOMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP!" Saffieria yelled, jumping on Bakura and Ryoua's bed.<p>

Bakura chuckled, sitting up and bringing Saffieria into his lap. "Why can't you sleep past five A.M.?"

Saffieria's small melody laugh tang through the small building, the laugh sounding like bell, making Bakura smile.

Ryoua sat up, resting her head on her arms. "Your such a daddy's girl." Ryoua smiled sweetly.

Saffieria looked away from her father's face and at her mother, her face brightening up, she squirmed out of Bakura's lap, jumping into her mother's arms, hugging the Ra out of her. "MOMMY!"

Ryoua smiled, wrapping her arms around her daughter's small frame. "I agree with your father, Saffieria. Do you think you could go back to sleep? Mommy and Daddy are still tired, and nobody will be up for a few-"

"But you can go see Uncle Marik!" Bakura laughed.

Saffieria squealed, getting out of her mother's grip, scrambling off the bed, out of the room, and screaming as she ran to the building that Marik slept in.

Bakura laughed, laying back down and kissing Ryoua's forehead, wrapping his arms around her, looking into her eyes lovingly. "Thank you, love."

Ryoua smiled. "What for?"

Bakura kissed her lips. "All of it. You, our beautiful daughter... just all of it. I couldn't imagine anything better, life would be unbearable without you... Oh, yes, and of course little Saffieria. I wish this would never end, but at least we will be reunited after death."

Ryoua looked at him. "What do you mean, Bakura?"

"Well, at least i hope we will. The ring," Bakura held up the millennium ring, "it can seal my soul, but, i would only do it encase of an emergency, and if i do, then i have to wait for a host, a puppet, you could say, and that's only if I'm close to death, the other items can do the same, and if that happens, and you aren't alive... than um... you should be reincarnated."

Ryoua stared at the ring, running a finger along the circle. "But... what if I don't remember you, Bakura? What would you and I do then? I wouldn't believe you!" A tear fell down Ryoua's face.

Bakura smiled reassuringly at her, wiping away the tear with his thumb. "Don't cry, love. It will be alright. I know it will."

Ryoua nodded, taking a deep breath, calming herself, hugging Bakura closer to her. Bakura and Ryoua shot up, hearing feet running towards them, they relaxed and laughed when seeing Marik and Saffieria run past the building, screaming and laughing.

Bakura's mind wondered to what Ryoua had said, what _if_ she didn't remember? What would he do then? Would her try to convince her? Or would he let her go...? Bakura couldn't, though. If that happened, he would be unable to let her go, he would have to try. Bakura looked over at Ryoua and smiled. He might as well enjoy the time he has with her while he can, before Anubis catches up with him...

* * *

><p>Seven year old Saffieria gave her mother a toothy smile along with the rest of Bakura's men, "Thanks mom!" they thanked in union.<p>

Ryoua laughed. "Your welcome." Ryoua put the dishes in the water, saving them for later.

Bakura's men had grown very fond of the Thief King's wife and daughter, while Bakura and Marik were just their bosses. They didn't mind it being like that, though. Life style was quite comfortable for everyone.

Ryoua looked over at her daughter, she smiled, it faded. She could feel that Saffieria would do something, something bad...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, i was mean enough to put a cliffhanger! And let's just say that there are about two more chapters till** **_something big_ happens!**** It will be quite sad**,** though.**


	11. Famous Last Words

**A/N: What up? You are here to read Watashi to Tomaru, am I right? Yesh, that is Stay with Me in Japanese! **

**BakuraLOLZ: I think you guys know the drill by now.**

**Bakura: I am not doing it this time.**

**BakuraLOLZ: Shkashi Bakura!**

**Bakura: What?**

**BakuraLOLZ:** **Anata wa, watashi wa ringu o totte imasu shite inai baai!**

**Bakura: Orokana ningen! Watashi wa rikai shite inai!**

**BakuraLOLZ: Anata no koun'na mokugeki-sha ga sohzia suru!**

**Bakura: Go meiwaku!**

**BakuraLOLZ: Usero!**

**Bakura: Yoi! BakuraLOLZ 99 wa yūgi-ō o shoyū shite inai!**

**BakuraLOLZ: Arigatō! Kuso yarō!**

* * *

><p>Fifteen year old Saffieria tip toed out of her room that was right next to her mother and father's, and to the horse stable, making sure no one was to hear her. Saffieria got on to her horse, whipping the rains and riding out of Kul Elna, stopping ten minutes later at the Nile.<p>

Saffieria smiled brightly when seeing the person she came her for: Jay. Pharaoh Yami's and Queen Mana's son.

"I'm happy you could come." Jay said as he helped her off.

"And I am happy that you could come as well, Jay." She smiled.

The two had been doing this since they met when they were eleven, the two had grown fond of each other fast, realizing their love for each other and not taking it lightly. Saffieria knew it was wrong to betray her father like this, but she couldn't help but to love the Pharaoh's son. Saffieria had over heard a conversation between her mother and father about the Pharaoh and their past with him, how Ryoua had been engaged to him, but disobeyed the law and married her father...

***Flashback!* **

_five years ago..._

Saffieria slugged through the hall, reaching the door way of her parents room, but stopped when she heard them talking. She decided that it wouldn't hurt to listen in, so she sat on the floor by the doorway and listened.

"What if Yami finds out were here, Bakura? What will we do then? I won't run while you fight him." Ryoua said.

Bakura huffed. "If you don't, you'll be killed. I won't let that happen. You, Saffieria and Marik are all i have left."

Saffieria heard her mother began to cry, saying, "But you'll be killed too!"

Bakura hugged Ryoua, kissing the top of her head. "No, I won't, I'll make sure of it, for you and everyone else, I won't. But, in order to do that, I have to make sure you're both safe. Promise me, if Yami ever does find us, you take Saffieria, and you run, go far away from this place, I'll find you. I promise that to you."

Ryoua hesitated before answering, "I promise."

Bakura smiled. "Do you regret marrying me? Do you think it would have been better for you to marry the Pharaoh?"

Ryoua looked up at Bakura. "I regret nothing, Bakura. I think it was the best decision to marry for love than marry because of an arrangement. I love you, not Pharaoh Yami. He's a cold hearted bastard, I'm surprised he ever married at all."

Bakura chuckled and kissed her.

Saffieria's eyes widened, she quickly got up and ran to her room, replaying the events in her mind.

***Flashback end***

Saffieria sat down next to Jay under a tree, sighing. "Do you think this is wrong?" she asked suddenly.

Jay shook his head, "Not at all. We're doing what are hearts desire, isn't that all that matters?"

Saffieria nodded. "I guess your right." she mumbled. Saffieria looked over at Jay with a nervous look. "Jay... I think I-I'm ready."

Jay looked at her, scooting closer. "Are you sure?"

Saffieria nodded, laying back on the sand as Jay got on top of her, kissing.

The sound of horses broke them apart. Saffieria looked over, seeing that they were _palace horses_. She quickly got to her feet and ran to her horse, she saw the direction they were going to: Kul Elna.

Jay looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Saffieria didn't look at him, glaring at the horses and their riders. "They found my father's hiding place." She whipped the rains of the horses, not looking back, she had to warn her father before it was to late.

* * *

><p>Bakura looked over the edge of the cliff, tapping his foot on the ground. "Where is she?" Bakura asked himself, grumbling. He looked over at the sound of a horse coming into Kul Elna, sighing in relief when realizing it was his daughter. A worried look crossed his face when he saw panic clear on Saffieria's face.<p>

"Father! They found us! They know where we are!"

Bakura's eyes widened. "How long?"

Saffieria started to cry. "About five- ten minutes at the most."

Bakura nodded. "Warn your mother and you both get out of here before it's to late."

Saffieria grew angry. "WHAT! No, i won't let you do this alone! You can't! You'll die! Please, father, let me help you!"

Bakura's face grew sad. "No, you'll die if you stay here. Do as i say and tell you mother that you both need to leave as soon as possible."

Saffieria stayed put. "No."

Bakura crossed his arms. "Saffieria, do you _want_ you and your mother to die, because I don't. I told you about what happen here, didn't I?" Saffieria nodded, "Then you understand. Now, do as I said and get you and your mother _out of here._"

Saffieria huffed angrily, running to her mother in the village.

Marik ran over to Bakura. "You ready?"

Bakura nodded. "I've been ready for a long time."

* * *

><p>Bakura watched on his horse as the Pharaoh and his priest rode into Kul Elna, glaring at them. "Seems you've found me at last, dear Pharaoh. Took you long enough!" Bakura joked, never taking his glare off of them.<p>

Yami returned the glare. "Shut your filthy mouth, thief."

Bakura rolled his eyes, drawing out his sword, smirking. "Come on, Pharaoh, if you want to kill me that bad, how about you do it?" Bakura looked over to both his sides, smirking bigger when he saw the Kul Elna skeletons come out. "Seems I've brought some family with me as well. Marik!"

Marik came out of the shadows with Bakura's black cloaked men, all of them drawing out their swords.

Yami growled angrily, pulling out his own sword. "Bring it on , thief!"

They all charged at each other, sword tinging as they hot each other.

Bakura jumped off his horse, as did Yami. Yami was the first to come at Bakura, but Bakura was swift and had seen that Yami was impatient and would be the first to strike, so he blocked his attack, (A/N: This is seriously starting to sound like a card game..)

Yami caught sight of Bakura wedding ring. "Who's the unlucky woman?"

Bakura only smirked, swinging his sword at Yami, who dodged it just barely. "Someone you used to be good friends with."

Yami glared, but had no idea of who the thief could be talking about. Their swords hit with so much force that it knocked them both out of their hands. Bakura smirked, an idea coming to mind, Diabound came to his side, Yami doing the same, having Slifer coming by him.

A scream took them both out of their fight. Bakura's eyes widened in horror at realizing where the scream had come from, "Ryoua..." Bakura whispered, running to the building.

Yami's eyes widened, he had just barely heard the name. He ran after Bakura, picking up a sword while doing so.

Bakura ran into the building, his eyes widening at the sight. Saffieria was holding a dagger to a guards neck, while Ryoua was having her arms held behind her back by another guard.

Saffieria looked at her father, looking back at the man when he moved, slitting his throat. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the guard that was holding Ryoua let go, drew out his sword and ran towards Saffieria, ready to kill her, Bakura ran towards Saffieria, hoping to stop the guard.

A sickening slice was heard. Bakura looked over at Saffieria, seeing Ryoua in front of her... with a sword in her chest, the sword going through her and piercing Saffieria's throat.

Bakura clenched his fist, going over to the man, breaking his neck. Bakura looked over at Ryoua, tears falling down his face, his handing shaking as he pulled the sword out, and the two love of his lives falling into his arms, Saffieria was dead, it was quick unpainful, Ryoua was still alive and suffering.

Ryoua smiled sadly, touching Bakura's cheek, wiping a few stray tears away. "Don't cry. It had to be done, but I'm sorry that i couldn't protect our daughter, I'm sorry I didn't listen, I'm so sorry for not keeping my promise..." Tears also began to fall down her face.

Bakura kissed her. "Don't apologize, love. I need to be, I couldn't protect you! You and Saffieria don't deserve this kind of fate! I do! I deserve to suffer! Not you! Not Saffieria!" Bakura was really crying by now, hugging Ryoua to him.

Ryoua smiled weakly. "I love you, Bakura, I always will. I hope to see you again, maybe I'll be reincarnated like you said...I... I.. Love... you..." Ryoua slipped away after that, Bakura sobbing.

Bakura set Ryoua's life less body down, looking over at Yami who had seen the whole thing. "That who I married, who I love, that's who I had our child with, that's who dies by the hands of one of your men! And now... you'll die by the hands of me!" Bakura ran over to Yami before he could process the words, Bakura grabbed the puzzle and stabbed it in Yami's chest, the puzzle began to grow hot as Yami's soul was ripped out of his body, him screaming in agony, Yami fell lifeless on the floor, the puzzle shattering into pieces. Bakura glared at the sight, he'd known what he'd just done, he's meant to do that, to seal his soul, so they could one day finish what they started.

Marik ran into the room, looking at the sight with wide eyes, his eyes stopping at Bakura. "Do we?"

Bakura nodded, the pins of the rings going into his chest painfully, Bakura grunted, as his soul was ripped out of his body and put into the darkness of the ring, Marik was put into the rod. Bakura hoped he would see his beloved wife again, the time it would take would be long...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No, it is not the end! I repeat! The story is not even close to being done! I was crying the whole time! I seriously hoped you guys liked this chapter!**


	12. The Game Resumes, Pharaoh

**A/N: Oh goodness me... X'V****_(By with way. REWRITTEN CHAPTER, yo. 1-11-13.)  
><em>**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I DO own the OCs' and plot. X3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirteen: The Game Resumes, Pharaoh<strong>_

Pain… searing pain… that's all he felt for… Akefia had seemed to forgotten how long he'd been in the cold, black and painful darkness… Then, suddenly, it was all gone; he felt no more pain, no more feeling… nothing. He welcomed this new numbness with open arms, but things as good as this never last too long…

The white haired man screamed in agony as air filled his lungs for the first time in ages; sweat began to cover his body as if he were having a bad dream, or if this 'new body' of his was trying to become accustomed to moving his body.

Honestly, it terrified the man at the thought of opening his eyes… he didn't want to see darkness again… not anymore. He had seen it for so long, and now it seemed he had finally escaped it… the albino didn't want to open these eyes and be disappointed if he were to see the ever familiar darkness greeting him with one of its sickening, twisted grins as it tried to tear him apart, to break him down.

Finally, his breathing slowed and his heart and breathing became a steadier pace. He was going to have to open his eyes at some time, and he knew this… he dreaded it with all his being. But… he found himself letting his eyes flutter open, before he could see anything, though; he shot his hand to his eyes to cover them. It was then that he felt grass itching at his bare back; he took a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed as he took his hand away from them before finally letting his eyes flutter open.

He was rather annoyed when he looked upon blurring things all around him; he rubbed his eyes, blinking over and over to let his new eyes adjust to all the things around him. It was after several minutes that he could finally start to make things out.

"Over there is… a tree." He said hoarsely, his voice barely there. Bakura gripped the grass beneath him as tears trailed down his face from -dare he say- joy. He sat up, ignoring the slight pain that shot through his body from the action, looking down at his stark naked body, the only things on him being the locket… Huh… it was the same thing when he was in the darkness… the only thing he has was the locket. Bakura decided not to question why his body ranged around the age of a fifteen-year-old; he was honestly a little disappointed by the lack of a tan and abs, but he was not going to complain if that kept him out of the black voids that threaten to tear him to shreds. He also noted that his hair was to his shoulders now.

Slowly, Bakura began to stand up, using a tree beside him for support and stood there a few minutes to get his new legs use to walking and standing again. He took in a deep breath from his nose, easily smelling smoke from a campfire not too far away; he smirked at finding out that he still had his skills, even after how many years he was trapped as he began to walk in the direction of the camp.

Wherever the hell he was, he honestly didn't care at the moment. Two things were on his mind, one possibly being either negative or positive and the other being absolutely negative. Ryoua was ranging between the two feelings. Bakura loved her, no doubt in his mind that he did and always would, he just could not help with the nagging little voice in the back of his head telling him to stay away for the good of them both, but his undying and growing love for her screamed at him to find her, to ravish her with everything he could to make up for their time apart. His stomach churned as the image of Ryoua filled his head… Everything... he remembered everything, whether she did or not was a mystery to him. If the gods gave him enough mercy to even let him see her again, he prayed that she at least felt something towards him.

If he learns that she does remember… that's to be argued with another time… but if she doesn't remember…

"I stay away… forever." He whispered, voicing his thoughts aloud.

The other person plaguing his thoughts was the crazed Pharaoh. Bakura wanted to chuckle, thinking, _He and I are both equally insane… me from despair, sorrow, rage, and, of course, the demon inside me. Him… for whatever reasons I don't know of._

The thought of the black haired and crimson tipped Pharaoh made his blood boil. Bakura was fully aware that it was Yami's _uncle_ that attacked his village, but that old man had died before Bakura could get to him, something that still disappointed the thief to no end. So… why get the next best thing, right? Knowing that the former Pharaoh had a 'thing' for _his_ lover, wife, and mother of his child was the second main thing that drove him, next to the slaughtering of his family. Bakura could almost say that Ryoua was edging past the importance of vengeance, but then the demon mixed with his soul would growl at him.

Bakura was broken out of his thoughts when smoke filled his nostrils; he snapped his blood red eyes up sharply and scanned the premise, carefully and quietly moving towards the tent, grinning triumphantly when seeing that nobody seemed to be here at the moment. Not too long after looking through things did he find a set of clothes… clothes he had never seen before, at all. He should have expected this, though… being a long time since he even saw the world last. He knew he wasn't in Egypt anymore, which was for certain by the surroundings…

He sighed as he pulled on what he thought to be called 'boots' over the jeans he had put on, then he slipped a red V-neck over his upper body, reaching over and grabbing the black trench coat to add to his set of clothing.

Bakura felt like cursing when his stomach growled angrily at the extreme loss of food. He sighed in sheer annoyance as he dug around the small campsite a little more, finding snacks and treats that would hopefully satisfy his stomach for the time being. Then, he found a whole loaf of bread in a cooler, along with some drinks. He silently thanked the gods for such a thing before stuffing his face with the bread as he walked out of the campsite, following a trail that seemed to lead out of the camp and to a city called Domino; he knew that language, only a little, but there was no mistaking it… he wasn't in Egypt at all… he was in Japan.


	13. Remember Me

**A/N: Heyy! You guys are peeps/readers! And awesome! Chapter 13! Holy friggin crap that is amazing! SO happy! yet the story is sad! The story will be taking place with _the manga not the anime!_ The manga was much better than the anime, it had more Bakura, i fainted every time i saw him.  
><strong>

**BakuraLOLZ: HOLY CRAP! guess who's back? **

**Ryoua: HOLY CRAP! I'M ALIVE AND IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**BakuraLOLZ: Disclaim. That will be your job for the next all chapters!**

**Ryoua: What the heck? So, that's my welcome back present after you kill me and Saffieria!**

**BakuraLOLZ: SHUT UP! I don't want to talk about it!**

**Ryoua: *sigh* BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything except for OC's!**

**Bakura: This story seems to have no plot...**

**BakuraLOLZ: Surprisingly... it does... And this isn't even the original Stay with Me I came up with...But this is a lot better! **

**Bakura: That is surprising...**

* * *

><p>Ryoua sighed, impatient, as she plucked grass out of the ground, the sun shown on her hunch over body. She sat on the ground with her legs Indian style, her creamy skin almost sparkling. The day was sunny, with the wind blowing softly against everything, the grass swaying in sync with the wind.<p>

"Why does Joey have to be late for everything? Next time for his birthday, I'm getting him a watch... and maybe a calendar.." Ryoua groaned, a shadow suddenly casting over her, she looked up, smiling and jumping up, hugging Joey. "Took you long enough!"

Joey laughed. "Sorry, the plane from Duelist Kingdom was late. I told Yugi and the others' to go on ahead to the Kame Game Shop, their all really excited that you came back to Japan. Oh, I heard that your Dad opened a game shop across from the Kame Game Shop, is that true?" Joey asked, curious.

Ryoua nodded. "Yes, and me and my brother will be going to Domino High with all of you, I made sure of it." Ryoua smiled. "Now, why don't we go on to the game shop, I haven't seen everyone in three years! I've missed you all so much!"

Joey smiled. "We all missed you too! Oh, and you'll have to meet this kid from our school, he was in Duelist Kingdom with us too, his name Ryou Bakura. He's really nice, I think you'll like him."

Ryoua seemed to go into a trance for a minute, before being pulled out of it by literally being pulled.

Ryoua rolled her eyes. "So, now you decide you don't want to be late!" Ryoua said sarcastically.

Joey chuckled. "Well, I didn't think you wanted to wait to see everyone! Gosh, make your mind! First, you want me to be early, and then next you don't!"

Ryoua rolled her eyes again. "But, you do know that I can walk _by myself without being manhandled!_"

Joey let her go and slowed down their running/walking pace. "Alright, alright." Joey looked over at her, "Rye, you seemed to act kinda funny when I mentioned Ryou, why is that?"

"I-I don't know..."

Joey let it go, figuring that he should't press any further, serching to change the subject, "So, how was America? I heard that Anzu want's to go a dance academy there..."

"Hm. It was okay, wasn't seemingly different, but I did miss Japan, England was fun, except for all the rain of course, Canada was freezing, France was absolutely amazing! My dad wanted us to go to Egypt, but he decided not to at the last minute, figured it was time to head back home before school started. I was pretty disappointed, Egypt is so cool! I'll probably go there for break, or something..." Ryoua said happily.

"Oh, what? No South America, Antarctica?" Joey smirked.

Ryoua giggled. "Maybe next year. I need to focus on other things than traveling the world..."

Joey smiled. "Yeah, I know what ya mean, Rye. My grades were crap last year, I'm surprised that I passed. Your smart, Rye, can ya tutor me this year? I'd be ya bestiest friend eva!"

Ryoua laughed. "You already are my bestiest friend ever, Joey, and sure, I'll tutor you."

"Thanks, Rye! You are the bestiest!" Joey hugged Ryoua tightly.

Ryoua smiled. "If you keep saying 'bestiest' I will shun you!" Ryoua joked.

Joey quickly let go, chuckling. "DON'T SHUN ME!" he laughed.

Ryoua laughed, realizing that they were now in front of the Kame Game Shop. Ryoua felt almost giddy, running in side, Yugi being the first person she saw, and being the first to suffer her hug attack.

Yugi laughed. "Rye! I missed you too, but Ra, please, the hugs are just pure torture!"

Ryoua pouted. "Aw! It's been three years and that's the only thing you can remember, Yugi?"

"Rye! That's not fair!" Yugi cried.

Ryoua sighed, getting off Yugi and helping him up. "Sorry, Yugi."

Yugi shrugged. "It's fine, just try not to suffocate me by hugs, it's quite annoying..."

Ryoua suddenly noticed the puzzle. "I-I s-see you finished the p-puzzle..." Ryoua noted.

Yugi's face brightened up brightly. "Yeah! It's great, Rye! I'll have to tell you about the secrets of it sometime soon!"

Ryoua's face went pale. "Uh.. Sure, Yugi... Sounds good..." Ryoua agreed hesitantly.

Yugi's face grew worried. "What's wrong, Rye? Why aren't you excited? It took me eight years to finish, and you were the one who was there when Grandpa gave it to me..."

Ryoua shook her head, giving him a smile of reassurance, "No, no, Yugi, I'm excited and happy for you!" Ryoua ran a hand through her hair, smiling. "So, how was Duelist Kingdom?"

Yugi's face brightened up once again. "It was awesome, Rye! You won't believe all the things that happened! There's just so much to tell! Well, first off, I WON DUELIST KINGDOM AND AM NOW KING OF CARD GAMES!" Yugi cheered happily, jumping around Ryoua.

Ryoua smiled. "That's awesome, Yugi! We'll have to sit down and you'll need to tell me all about it, but I need to talk to everyone else first...," Ryoua looked around the room, seeing Anzu, Grandpa, Tristan, and a teenage boy with pure white hair and pale skin. _Ryou Bakura..._ Ryoua thought.

Yugi saw Ryoua's eyes stop at Ryou. "Oh, sorry, Rye! This is Ryou Bakura, he exchanged to Domino High from England the year you left, he was a pretty hard duelist to beat to.." Yugi laughed nervously.

Ryou seemed to look down in what could be called shame, "H-hello. It's nice to meet you, Yugi has said so much nice things about you." Ryou's British accent was clear and thick, yet, his voice was innocent and soft.

Ryoua smiled sweetly. "What wrong, Ryou-chan?"

Yugi tapped her shoulder, when she looked at him, he shook his head, telling her not to press further, he would explain later.

* * *

><p>Bakura was more than angry, he was pissed! He was happy Ryoua was there, but the problem was that she was there! The biggest thing on his mind was if see remembered or not. She'd seemed to be somewhat frightened by just the sight of the puzzle, and seemed to see something familiar about his hikari...Maybe it could just be deja vu? Or maybe she remembered, but she just wasn't telling people... Either way, Bakura wanted to know if she remember or not... No, he <em> needed<em> to know.

Bakura had just realized that he'd switched places with Ryou. Bakura began cursing in Arabic under his breath. What if she did remember and noticed? Of course he barely looked like what he did five thousand years ago... but he somewhat did, enough where even the Pharaoh had sensed something familiar about him, so, if the Pharaoh could, then surely Ryoua could, at least something, anyhow...

Ryoua sat down next to Bakura on a couch, smiling brightly. "Hello, Ryou-kun! You kind of look like you need a brush, your hair is freaking crazy!" Ryoua giggled, running a hand through Bakura's hair.

Bakura was trying to restrain himself so he wouldn't jump on top of her and tell her how much he missed her, especially if she didn't remember, and then there was the Pharaoh and his host's friends... He would just have to pretend to be Ryou for now, finish trying to get the millennium items, and try seeing if his love remembered him or not while trying to do all of that.

Bakura knew the Pharaoh was different now. Something happened when Bakura sent the Pharaoh's soul to the depths of the puzzle, it had erased his memories, in turn taking away his bad ways, leaving the Pharaoh completely clueless on what he did to Ryoua, to all the people he knew, to him, Bakura's daughter, his kingdom, just everything in the Pharaoh's life had been hurt because and by him. Bakura had done bad things too, but did they look bad when a Pharaoh was doing those things? No, in all reality, they didn't.

Bakura made sure he was using Ryou's voice before he spoke. "Oh, hello, Ryoua-chan. How are you?"

Ryoua smiled even brighter, giving Bakura a quick hug. "I'm wonderful, Ryou! Your so sweet!"

Bakura flushed a little bit. "Um.. Thank you."

Ryoua continued to smile. making small conversation with the spirit. Bakura wondered if she was trying to figure out if it was him and she was talking to him to figure that out... Bakura was just so confused. He was used to be King of Thieves, the man that knew how to do everything and have it go his way, but this was something that was beyond even his level. Of course he could come just right out and ask, the only problem would be if she really didn't remember, she didn't believe and called him crazy, going out of his life forever. Bakura _would not _let that happen.

The look in Ryoua's eyes when Bakura spoke, in Ryou's voice, looked almost sad. Bakura couldn't quite pin point why, but that made him wonder if she really did remember, and she was trying to figure out if that was him, not some guy who just happened to look like him. Bakura would find out one way or another, he always did.

The only thing Bakura was unaware of was that Ryoua knew a lot more than she was putting out...

* * *

><p>Ryoua woke up happier than she'd been since she'd left Domino, she quickly got out of bed, put on the girly pink uniform, she despised the outfit no ends, and went down stairs, finding a note on the table:<p>

_Hey, sis, sorry, I got impatient and left for school. I'll see ya there._

_Love,_

_Duke_

Ryoua sighed, slapping the note back on the table, mumbling something about about being a jerk face older brother, before walking out of the door. Ryoua immediately caught sight of Yugi and the gang standing in front of her father's game shop, The Black Clown, she ran over to them. "Hey, guys!"

They all turned to her in surprise, recovered and smiled. "Hey!" they greeted in union. One particular white haired teen caught Ryoua's eyes, who just happened to be looking at her, Ryoua smiled and winked, before she could see Bakura's reaction, she started talking to Yugi.

Bakura stood there, eyes wide in shock, he found himself almost growling. The woman made it _impossible _to stay away from her, the feelings he still had for her made it even more impossible. Bakura wanted to stay away, not because he didn't want her, Ra no, he _needed her_, but all he wanted to do was protect her, and staying away was the only way to do that.

"Ryou! Are planning on going to school today?" Ryoua asked, pulling on Bakura's arm.

Bakura looked at her bright eyes, making his brown eyes sadden. He wanted to say he was sorry for all that happened, for all he'd done and put her through, but he couldn't, at least, not right now. Bakura made sure to use Ryou's voice, "Oh, sorry. I guess I was day dreaming." Bakura rubbed the back of his head in fake embarrassment.

Ryoua frowned a little, but made sure to seem happy. "That's okay, Ryou! Now, come on!" Ryoua pulled Bakura along with her and the rest.

_This is going to be a very long day..._ The both of them thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How'd ya like it? Please tell me. Do you guys want the chapters to be longer... anything would be nice. I feel as if I'm slipping in the awesomeness that created this story. I thank all of you who have read the story, reviewed and anything that had to do with this story! Luv ya guys! Next update will be soon!**


	14. Staying Away, But How?

**A/N: Hey guys! What up? I can't believe it's the fourteenth chapter! And we got 800 hits! That's fucking crazy!**

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own YGO or YGOTAS or YGOTASPW!**

* * *

><p>The day had been dreadfully long as they'd both predicted. Especially sine <em>they had every single class together!<em>

Bakura had a hard time ignoring her, he'd never once ignored her since he'd met her. This was knew for him. It was even stranger meeting the reincarnation of Ryoua's long deceased brother... Now that was awkward. When the Pharaoh had come out when Duke had won against Joey about three times in a game that the Pharaoh had called 'unfair', winning against Duke. Bakura was ready to strangle the Pharaoh, but something held him back... and then the strangest thing was that Ryoua had stayed by his side all day, and Bakura wasn't even thinking about letting Ryou out and letting him be next to _his Ryoua_. That. Bakura knew.

Where was Bakura now? In front of Ryoua's family game shop. Bakura let out a frustrated . Bakura was pissed. Stupid Pharaoh and his dumb friends and his stupid puzzle! Stupid ring! Had to lead him everywhere one of the stupid items went! Bakura hated that he had to be put through this treacherous fate, putting others in it with him... All he bad things that ever happened to him, all led to the Pharaoh... the only good thing that had happened by the fault of the Pharaoh was Bakura meeting Ryoua.

Bakura remembered that Ryoua had excepted him from the start, she hadn't cared that he was a murderer and a thief, it hadn't matter in the least, she had only cared for what he was like on the inside... And she had fallen in love with it. They had both fallen in love quickly, it had been instant. Somehow, Bakura knew that first night he'd met her, that he would love her forever, no matter what... Bakura was still in love with Ryoua, he loved her more than he ever did, and that scared him, his love was making it even more dangerous, he needed to stay away, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her, he found it hard just to be away from her, Bakura had rarely been away from Ryoua after Saffieria was born...

Bakura grew sad at the thought, he shook his head, looking back at the game shop, growling. "I sense an ill omen around the puzzle...Something bad must have happened to it..." Bakura scowled. "Well, well... What needy king." Bakura sighed angrily, looking down at the pointed pins that were still pointing straight ahead at the Black Clown. _Sadly, my ring and his puzzle are apart of the same mind and fate... Looks like I'm going to have to save Pharaoh's royal leather butt... _Bakura thought, swinging the door's to the Black Clown open as loud and hard as he could, security coming in a blink of an eye.

The men seemed uninterested, more looking drunk than anything... "Excuse me, "sir", we're closed today...Come back tomorrow, okay?" One of them smirked rather rudely.

Bakura stayed silent with his head hung down, chuckling quietly.

The men grew impatient and angry. "Hey! I know you can hear us!"

Bakura lifted his head, the men backing away in fear and gulping as Bakura laughed loudly, the ring beginning to glow, darkness forming around it. "Out of my way, mortal." Bakura ordered, coldly.

* * *

><p>Ryoua hugged her knees to her chest, tears falling down her face as Yugi screamed and cried at Duke for breaking the puzzle. Ryoua wanted to go down and help Yugi, but if she did, she would suffer for it later. Ryoua laid down, falling into the pit of darkness.<p>

Ryoua's eyes snapped open when she smelt smoke and heat, Ryoua sat up, coughing when she mistakenly took a huge breath, she held her lungs painfully, trying to get up, but feeling dizzy. Ryoua fell to the ground with a sickening thud, she screamed painfully, trying to lift herself up, failing at that, then trying to crawl, failing again. Ryoua cried. So, this was how it was going to end, again...?

Ryoua felt herself losing conscientiousness, her eyes growing dull, she felt the life be sucked out of her, the heat of the fire coming closer to her numb body, but before she could slip away, she felt to arms slip around her, picking her up, and running out of her room, stopping, the man that held her looked down with worry filled eyes, and then over to the side.

"Go! You need to get her out of here, I'll take care of Yugi! Thank you, Bakura!" Joey called. Joey had forgotten that he hadn't told Ryoua about the spirit of the ring named Bakura... hopefully she wouldn't ask questions...

Bakura nodded, running out of the building as quickly as possible, people crowding around him and Ryoua when they were out of the building, Joey coming out of the building with Yugi a few moment later. Ryoua and Yugi were sent to the hospital, Bakura stared at the vehicle as it rushed away from the burning building and to the hospital, a lone tear falling down Bakura's face. This, this right here, was what he was afraid of. This is what his love did to her. Bakura didn't want to watch her go through this anymore... If he could take back the day he had met her, he would. She didn't deserve this, none of it. Why had he put her through this, all he did was hurt people... Bakura changed his mind. He wasn't going to find out if she remembered or not, he would focus on defeating the Pharaoh, and finding Marik so they could go on with their plans, Bakura would completely leave Ryoua alone, it was the only way to keep her safe...

Duke walked over to Bakura. "Thank you, Bakura. if it hadn't been for you, my baby sister would have been dead, I really owe you, man." Duke thanked him, before walking off.

Bakura clenched his fist. It _was because of him _ that she almost died, he was saving her because he loved her... Bakura hated himself for loving her, he really did.

* * *

><p>Ryoua woke up to cheering, she smiled. She recognized that child-like voice anywhere... "Yugi, your being really loud!"<p>

Yugi looked over from his hospital bed, where him and Joey were playing Duel Monsters, and apparently Yugi had just won... twice. Anzu smiled at Ryoua, asking if anybody would like anything to drink, Joey replied, surprisingly, with green tea, Ryoua and Yugi said they were fine, and Ryou asked for a Cola, Anzu nodded, walking out of the room.

Ryoua sighed, feeling some pain in her lungs, she groaned quietly, resting her head on her elbows, watching Yugi and Joey go another round, Joey losing... again. Ryoua giggled every time Joey lost and had an out burst.

Joey pouted. "Your just to good, Yugi! Okay, I give up!"

Yugi smiled. "Don't give up yet, Joey! You'll beat someday and I know it! Just you watch!"

Joey smiled in return. "Thanks, Yug'!"

"You guys! Don't be so mushy! Your gonna make me cry!" Ryoua wiped her eyes.

Joey stuck his tongue out. "This coming from a girl?"

Ryoua glared. "Don't go into that territory, Joey... I'll kill you..." Ryoua warned, a smirk on her face.

Joey backed away some, putting his hands up in surrender.

Ryou and Yugi laughed.

Bakura watched through the millennium ring smiling. How much Bakura loved Ryoua's smile, her laugh, even her dry sense of humor he loved. Bakura was starting to wonder of he would be able to stay away, he didn't know if he was capable of doing that... He'd just have to see.

* * *

><p>Ryoua smiled, looking at Yugi, who was looking over the railing, talking to Yami, of course, Ryoua couldn't see Yami, but she knew he was there, she always had... "Yugi? What are you doing up here?"<p>

Yugi jumped at the new voice, recovering and smiling at Ryoua. "I could ask you the same question.." Yugi joked.

Ryoua giggled. "I guess your right... Well, I'm up here looking for you, and it hate being cramped up in that stupid hospital room all day. I can't wait till we get out today, it'll be nice after a whole week in here!"

Yugi laughed. "I can defiantly agree with you on that!"

Ryoua leaned over the railing with Yugi, looking over at the sunset. "So, hows Yami doing? I haven't heard from him in a while..."

Yugi looked at Ryoua in shock and puzzlement. He had finished the puzzle _after_ Ryoua had left... and he hadn't told her anything about the puzzle, or Yami. "How.. do you know about him, Rye?"

Ryoua sighed, never meeting Yugi's eyes. "I'm a reincarnation of a woman from five thousand years ago. I do not belong to one of the items like Yami, Bakura and Marik do... I just remember everything from my past life, and it pains me to remember them, Yugi. I was one of the Pharaoh's good friends," A pained look crossed Ryoua's face, telling Yugi she didn't want to continue.

Yugi was shocked to say the least.

"But, wait, there's more. You were Yami's brother, Joey and Anzu were are good friends too," Tears fell down Ryoua's face, she hadn't talked about this with anyone, she wanted to say something, but it hurt so much to mention it!

Yugi fainted.

Ryoua held back a giggle, picking Yugi up. "I really should have expected that one..." She sat Yugi in a chair, waiting for him to wake up, when he finally did, he stared at Ryoua with bright purple eyes, suddenly, his eyes turned to red, signifying he was now Yami. Ryoua's eyes widened in fear, she jumped up and backed far away, getting a weird look from Yami.

"Ryoua, what's wrong? I just want to know about me. Please, I want you to tell me all you know, I don't remember anything..." Yami said sadly.

Ryoua shook her head. "Yami, please, don't make me talk about it... You won't like any of it anyhow, the things I know, anyhow. We lost touch after I got married and ran away from Egypt... It was to get away from _you_, Yami..." Ryoua's voice was soft, but it was filled with hurt.

Yami's eyes widened. "B-but that's impossible! I would never hurt anyone!"

Ryoua shook her head. "I know your different now, Yami, I really do, but it doesn't change the things you did..." Ryoua whispered.

"I'm sorry, Ryoua, I really am, I wish I could take whatever it was that I did to you back..." Yami whispered, his voice filled with sorrow.

Tears streamed down Ryoua's face, "I know you are, Yami, but you can't take them back... Oh, and don't tell anybody about this, you and Yugi are the only ones who know." Ryoua wiped the tears from her face, walking to the door leading back into the hospital.

"Ryou! Wait!" Yami yelled suddenly, stopping her before she could go inside.

"Yes?"

Yami shuffled awkwardly on his feet, looking down at the ground. "Y-you said 'after you got married'... to whom, may I ask?"

Ryoua bit her lip, debating on whether to tell the Pharaoh or not. "It's someone we all know..." was all she said before leaving Yami on the rooftop, confused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my favorite chapter! It was very dramatic, yet, it had some romance in it, and you found out that Ryoua remembered freaking everything!**** I loved it!**


	15. All The Things We Said And Did

**A/N: Hey! My friggin homies of the peeps/ readers verity! Chapter fifteenth is here!**

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Ryoua smiled as Joey, Duke, Anzu and Bakura came inside the hospital, smiles plastered on their faces. Ryoua sent Yami a glare, telling him not to say a word, Yami only looked at the ground and changed back to Yugi as a sign that he understood in some way. Ryoua sighed, nodding.<p>

Anzu was absolutely giddy as she ran up to Ryoua, jumping up and down. "Ryoua! Guess what were we're all doing to welcome you and Yugi home?"

Ryoua's eyes were filled with amusement, the ways of fun in this century didn't interest Ryoua in the least, only some did, though. "And what would that be. Anzu?"

Anzu stopped jumping up and down. "Well, it's nothing big, but we going to a club, Duke said he knew a good one, so we decide-"

"YOU DECIDED!" Everyone exclaimed.

Anzu rolled her eyes, continuing, "Anyhow, _I _decided that we should all go and just be free before school ends in a few weeks! Does that sound good?"

Ryoua shrugged. "Seems fun."Ryoua looked over at Duke, raising a brow, "And how do you know about any good clubs in Domino? We've been traveling for three years!"

Duke smirked. "That would be none of your concern, baby sister."

Ryoua glared. Ryoua was happy that Duke had never gotten sick like he had long ago, Ryoua didn't know if she would be able to live without him twice. _So, a club? Hm. I think it's time to get my Bakura back... He thinks I don't know, I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at me, I wish I could tell him, but we're never alone... Maybe that club can get us separate from everyone else, and then, I can tell Bakura... _Ryoua thought with a smirk.

"Since you're going... I GET TO DO YOUR HAIR!" Anzu cheered.

Ryoua wanted to groan, she had forgotten how much of a girly girl Anzu was...

* * *

><p>Ryoua looked herself up and down in the long mirror, frowning. She had been unable to stop Anzu from dressing her and doing her hair, sadly.<p>

Anzu had curled Ryoua's waist length, white hair, (Yes her hair is white here too...) that made Ryoua want to cry, because her hair looked like it did on her wedding day. Anzu had insisted on Ryoua wearing something sleeveless, but thankfully, Ryoua had been able to talk Anzu out of it. If she wouldn't have, then everyone would have seen 'Yami carved in hieroglyphics in her shoulder. Ryoua had known from the start that it would never go away, even when she was reincarnated. So, instead of wearing something like Anzu had suggested, Ryoua wore a white ruffled skirt, a black tank top, black heels, and a crimson red jacket. Ryoua had chosen those colors, because they had been the colors Bakura wore when they got married... A tear slipped down her face at the memory, she wiped it away when she heard Anzu come back in the room, she turned and put on a smile. "Are the guys here yet, Anzu?"

Anzu shook her head. "No, not yet, but they said about five minutes."

Ryoua nodded, smirking when she realized Bakura would most likely be with them. Bakura wouldn't let Ryou even near Ryoua, as far as she could tell. Ryoua thought it was sweet that Bakura was making sure she was safe, Bakura had always been like that really... But it was sweet anyhow.

Ryoua wanted to cheer when she heard the doorbell ring, she skipped over to the door, getting strange looks from Anzu, she opened the door, smirking when she saw all the guys jaws drop, Bakura was somewhere between shock, impressed, anger, and jealousy, Duke was glaring, being an older brother and disapproving of the somewhat 'showy' outfit.

Ryoua roller her eyes. "Are you guys going to quiet staring at me so we can go?"

The guys quickly changed their gazes to else where, muttering 'sorry'. Anzu came into the room with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Well, let's go."

Everyone nodded, walking out of the little apartment. Ryoua looked over at Bakura, smirking when he shit a glance at her, she winked at him. Oh, tonight was defiantly going to be interesting...

* * *

><p>Ryoua forest eyes scanned the room in front of her. The place was quite lively, and seemed to be very popular, the room was all black, purple and blue, with different colored lights flashing everywhere as music played, people dancing and drinking, not having a care in the world. Ryoua's eyes brightened up as one of her favorite songs came on: Somebody Told Me by The Killers. Anzu cheered grabbing Ryoua's hand and bringing her out onto the dance floor, as the song began:<p>

_Breaking my back just to know your name_  
><em>Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game<em>  
><em>I'm breaking my back just to know your name<em>  
><em>But heaven ain't close in a place like this<em>  
><em>Anything goes but don't blink you might miss<em>  
><em>Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this<em>  
><em>I said heaven ain't close in a place like this<em>  
><em>Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight<em>  
><em>Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight<em>

_Well somebody told me_  
><em>You had a boyfriend<em>  
><em>Who looked like a girlfriend<em>  
><em>That I had in February of last year<em>  
><em>It's not confidential<em>  
><em>I've got potential<em>

_Ready? Let's roll onto something new_  
><em>Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you<em>  
><em>I'm ready, let's roll onto something new<em>

_'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this_  
><em>I said heaven ain't close in a place like this<em>  
><em>Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight<em>  
><em>Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight<em>

_Well somebody told me_  
><em>You had a boyfriend<em>  
><em>Who looked like a girlfriend<em>  
><em>That I had in February of last year<em>  
><em>It's not confidential<em>  
><em>I've got potential<em>  
><em>A rushin', a rushin' around<em>

_Pace yourself for me_  
><em>I said maybe baby please<em>  
><em>But I just don't know now<em>  
><em>When all I wanna do is try<em>

_Somebody told me_  
><em>You had a boyfriend<em>  
><em>Who looked like a girlfriend<em>  
><em>That I had in February of last year<em>  
><em>It's not confidential<em>  
><em>I've got potential<em>  
><em>A rushin', a rushin' around<em>

__Somebody told me_  
><em>You had a boyfriend<em>  
><em>Who looked like a girlfriend<em>  
><em>That I had in February of last year<em>  
><em>It's not confidential<em>  
><em>I've got potential<em>  
><em>A rushin', a rushin' around<em>_

___Somebody told me_  
><em>You had a boyfriend<em>  
><em>Who looked like a girlfriend<em>  
><em>That I had in February of last year<em>  
><em>It's not confidential<em>  
><em>I've got potential<em>  
><em>A rushin', a rushin' around<em>__

Ryoua and Anzu pouted as the song ended, but still cheered and danced non the less, laughing at the boys as they attempted to dance, but failed horribly. Ryoua looked around the room, easily spotting Bakura in a corner, his arms crossed, looking down at the ground, Ryoua then looked back at the others, who were busy with other things, Ryoua smirked, seeing her chance to make a move. The song changed from the Caramelldansen to In The Dark by DEV.

_On my waist, through my hair_  
><em>Think about it when you touch me there<em>  
><em>Close my eyes, here you are<em>  
><em>All alone dancing in the dark<em>

_Tell me baby if it's wrong_  
><em>To let my hands do what they want<em>  
><em>Late at night I pretend we are<em>  
><em>Dance, dance, da-dance dancing in the dark<em>

_Dancing in the dark, ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la dancing in the dark._

Bakura looked up from the ground, seeing Ryoua stand in front of him. "Come one, Bakura, dance with me. It'll be fun, I promise." she whispered in his ear, the sound of her voice making him shiver. Ryoua grabbed Bakura hand, squeezing it tightly. "What ya say, Bakura?"

Bakura gridded. The woman seriously did make it impossible to stay away.. There was one thing Bakura hadn't noticed: Ryoua had called Bakura by his real name. Ryoua smirked, not moving from her place as she came closer to him, their faces mere centimeters apart, their bodies pressed against each other.

_Put your work on me_  
><em>Open my body up and do some surgery<em>  
><em>Now that you got me up, I wanna taste it, taste it<em>  
><em>And see those pocket aces<em>

_I wanna see who you are, I got a sex drive just push to start _  
><em>Push push push push to start<em>  
><em>I got a sex drive just push to start.<em>

_I wanna see who you are, I got a sex drive just push to start _  
><em>Push push push push to start<em>  
><em>I got a sex drive just push to start.<em>

_I wanna see who you are, I got a sex drive just push to start _  
><em>Push push push push to start<em>  
><em>I got a sex drive just push to start.<em>

Ryoua and Bakura both closed the space between them at the same time.

_On my waist, through my hair_  
><em>Think about it when you touch me there<em>  
><em>Close my eyes, here you are<em>  
><em>Dance, dance, da-dance dancing in the dark<em>

_Ooh la la, Ooh la la, Ooh la la dancing in the dark_  
><em>Ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la dancing in the dark.<em>

_I love to flirt to see, I'm only talking to you_  
><em>If you wanna surf my seas, now that you got me boy<em>  
><em>You know you better spice it flavour it<em>  
><em>Get it get it right, savour it<em>

Bakura put his hands on Ryoua's back keeping her close, as Ryoua wrapped a leg around his waist. (A/N: Wow. Haven't done this in awhile... XD) Bakura ran his tongue along Ryoua's lips, asking for entrance, which she very gladly let him have. Bakura ran his tongue all through Ryoua's mouth, not missing one place. Ra, how much they both missed this!

_I wanna see who you are, I got a sex drive just push to start _  
><em>Push push push push to start<em>  
><em>I got a sex drive just push to start.<em>

_I wanna see who you are, I got a sex drive just push to start _  
><em>Push push push push to start<em>  
><em>I got a sex drive just push to start.<em>

_I wanna see who you are, I got a sex drive just push to start _  
><em>Push push push push to start<em>  
><em>I got a sex drive just push to start.<em>

Bakura and Ryoua pulled away, panting. Ryoua looked up at him, her gaze soft, showing the same love for him as she did five thousand years ago, "Take it as a hint, Bakura." This time, Bakura noticed who's name he'd used. Realization dawned on Bakura, his eyes widened, looking into Ryoua's forest eyes, her eyes had teared up, threatening to fall.

Bakura hugged Ryoua tight. "You remember." he whispered.

_On my waist, through my hair_  
><em>Think about it when you touch me there<em>  
><em>Close my eyes, here you are<em>  
><em>All alone dancing in the dark<em>

_Tell me baby if it's wrong_  
><em>To let my hands do what they want<em>  
><em>Late at night I pretend we are<em>  
><em>Dance, dance, da-dance, dancing in the dark<em>

_Ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la_

_Tell me baby if it's wrong (ooh la la, ooh la la)_  
><em>Dancing in the dark (ooh la la)<em>  
><em>To let my hands do what they want ooh la la, ooh la la)<em>  
><em>Dancing in the dark<em>

Ryoua nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_It's the Cataracs, ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la, dancing in the dark_  
><em>Dancing in the dark ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la<em>

The song ended with that. Ryoua and Bakura stared into each others eyes, laying soft kisses on each others lips.

"RYOUA!" A high pitched voice yelled, not even that far away.

Ryoua growled, not even having to look over her shoulder to know it was one of her friends. "Anzu..." acid dripped from the name. Ryoua through an apologetic look at Bakura, removing her legs and arms from him, walking away, sending a glare at Anzu.

Anzu look worried. "Ryoua, what's wrong?"

Ryoua stopped walking, looking half way over her shoulder and at the small group of friends. "Nothing. Let's go."

The group hesitantly followed, looking back when Bakura followed as well, a scowl on his face. _Hm. I wonder if something happened between them, they were both away from the group..._ Yugi thought, curious, continuing to follow, lost in thought's, as were the rest of the people from thousands of years ago...

_She remembers... SHE REMEMBERS! No, we can't... Now that I know_ _she remembers_, _it's even more dangerous... Marik is coming, I can feel it. I just need to focus on the plan, it's better for everyone that way, if we all... Just forget.. _Bakura thought sadly, clenching his fist.

Ryoua looked behind her, seeing Bakura for only a brief second, before turning back. _Something's wrong... I don't know what it is, though._ _I can tell Bakura doesn't want to get close.. He won't let go of the past. He's scared of loosing me again.._

* * *

><p>"You're doing really well, Joey!" Grandpa stated.<p>

Joey nodded. "Yeah! Four puzzle cards!" Joey looked around. "Alright! Who's gonna be Joey Wheelers next opponent?" Joey then looked down at his Duel Disk, pressing the Duelist Locator button, it started to beep, and Joey took off.

"HEY! WAIT FOR US!" Anzu yelled as her and Grandpa ran after Joey.

Ryoua looked over at Ryou, who was now Bakura. "Bakura, can we talk about this?"

Bakura tried ignoring her. "No, Ryoua, there's nothing to talk about." he began walking away, pulling the Millennium Ring out from under his shirt and following the pointer.

Ryoua followed. "Is it what happened that day? That was five thousand years ago, Bakura! It doesn't matter anymore, it's the past! Let it go!"

Bakura spun around. "I can't! No matter how much I try, I can't let any of it go! I can't let what the Pharaoh did go, or that I'm responsible for yours and our daughters deaths!"

Tears fell down Ryoua's face, sobbing. "Bakura, it's _my fault! _I told you if the Pharaoh ever found us, I would take Saffieria and myself far away, but I didn't. I put all of us in danger! I lied to you! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so, so sorry, Bakura!"

Bakura ran over to her, holding her in his arms. "We can't be together because of this, Ryoua. I won't lose you again, and if staying away from you is the way to keep you safe, I'll do it. I just... Can't ever go through that again!"

Ryoua looked up at Bakura, tears rapidly falling down her face. "But, I can't live without you! And I know you can't live without me! We need each other!"

Bakura held her even tighter. "You think I don't know that? I love you so much. I always will, and nothing will ever change that, but we can't be together, we were never suppose to."

Ryoua cried harder. "Thank you, Bakura, for still loving me."

Bakura kissed the top of her head. "Why would I ever stop? I would never be able to live with myself."Bakura leaned down, kissing Ryoua slowly. Ryoua smiled in the kiss, kissing him back. Bakura pulled back. "I have to go.."

Another tear fell down Ryoua's face, she buried her face into Bakura's chest, crying hard. Bakura bit his lip, lifting her head up to look at him as tears fell down her face, wiping them away with his thumb. "Don't cry, please. I hate it when you cry, love." Bakura whispered, kissing her several times, over and over. "You're too beautiful to cry, love."

Ryoua smiled, hugging Bakura a little tighter. "I love you, Bakura."

Bakura smiled. "I love you too, Rye, forever." he whispered, taking her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, kissing her hand.

Ryoua smiled sadly, a few more tears going down her face, but she nodded, dropping her arms from around him, kissing him one last time before she turned around, slowly walking away and letting Bakura's hand fall from her's. Bakura smiled as he watched her walk away. How much he'd missed her, to hold her, to kiss her...All of her he missed. Bakura shook his head, looking down at the pointer of the ring, which had only slightly changed it's direction, he smirked. It was obvious that this new Millennium Item holder was Marik... So, Bakura began to follow the pointer. It started leading him to a dock, where he saw Marik getting off a motorcycle. "I see you've adapted well to the modern world, Marik."

Marik looked over his shoulder, smirking. "Bakura! Took you long enough." he said, looked back at the two people in front of the aquarium. "Keep an eye on Joey." he ordered, returning to walking over to Bakura.

"Yes, sir." they replied, walking into the building.

Bakura smirked. "I can see you figured out the Millennium Rod better.."

Marik chuckled. "Yes. I think we should try destroying the Pharaoh together, as we did so long ago.."

Bakura nodded. "That was what I was planning on, Marik."

Marik's face turned sad. "Have you seen Ryoua?"

Bakura looked away. "Yes."

Marik eyes lit up. "Well, how is she? Does... She remember..?" he asked hesitantly.

Bakura didn't meet Marik's gaze. "She does, but... I told her.. We couldn't be together because of what happened."

Marik looked shocked. "Bakura, are you a complete idiot! How could-"

"I NEVER SAID THAT SHE WOULDN'T LET ME DO THAT, MARIK!" Bakura took a deep breath, calming himself before he spook. "Ryoua wouldn't let me go, and I made the mistake of telling her I still loved her, but... I do. I couldn't tell her I didn't."

Marik smiled. "Where is she now...?"

Bakura pointed at the aquarium. "With Joey, Anzu and the old man."

"Oh." Marik looked away, then back. "Say, Bakura, can you get the little gang to trust me...?"

Bakura smirked. "Of course I can, Marik."

Marik copied the smirk. "And, how can you do that?"

Bakura was silent as he pulled out a long pocket knife, proceeding to lick it. "My answer is _this_!" Bakura laughed insanely as he stabbed the knife in his arm. "Use... My.. Host.. To...Get to the little friends.." Bakura grunted, blood splattering everywhere as Bakura turned to Ryou, who fell onto the ground, unconscious.

Marik rolled his eyes. Typical Bakura. Marik walked over to Ryou, tearing off the bottom piece of Ryou's shirt, wrapping it around his arm, dragging his unconscious form over to the motorcycle, roughly putting him onto it, well, it was more Ryou was hanging off of it, with only Marik's hand to keep him on the vehicle.

_Lord Marik, Joey had finished his duel, should we capture him as planned? We await your orders._ One of Marik's Rare Hunters said.

_No... Don't touch him...There's been a change of plans... We have an **old friend**_ _with us. _

* * *

><p>"You rule, Joey!" Anzu cheered.<p>

"Good job, my lad! You're really getting quite a rep!" Grandpa smiled.

"That was pretty awesome, Joey!" Ryoua smiled, following the three out of the building. "Was is that now Joey...? Six puzzle cards? Doesn't that mean you go to the finals?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah! And Yugi should already be there, too!"

Anzu gasped.

Joey looked over his shoulder at her. "Huh...? What's wrong?" Joey turned all the way around, gasping with the rest. "Ryou!" the yelled, running over to him.

Marik was trudging over with Ryou barely awake, as Marik worked his way over to the group. "Are you okay..? Just hang in there!" Marik fake sympathized.

Ryoua's eyes widened. _Marik! Oh no... What happened to Ryou..? _

The four ran over to Ryou and Marik. "Ryou! What's wrong? You're hurt!"

"Ryou!" Joey yelled, bending down next to Ryou.

Ryou looked up, his eyes barely open. "...Gh..."

Marik looked up at the four. "Are you guys his friends?"

They nodded. "What happened to him? He's _**cut!**_"

"I found him lying in the street.." Marik answered, lying.

Joey clenched his fist. "_**Who**__** was it? Who did this to**** him?"**_ He yelled.

Marik looked over at him. "I treated him the best I could.. But he still needs to go to the hospital."

Joey pretty much ignored him, irritating Marik to no ends. "_**Ryou, man! Listen to me! Who did this to**** you?"**_

Ryou slowly raised his head, his eyes still barely open. "...Joey... I-I don't know... I don't remember... When I... Woke up..."

Marik looked over at Anzu. "I'll call an ambulance.."

Anzu nodded. "Thank you... We'll take care of him now."

Joey took Ryou out of Marik's hands. "Ryou, can you stand up?"

Ryou grunted, holding his arm, taking a deep breath, trying to stop his head from spinning from the blood loss. "...Yeah..."

Two guys ran over to the group. "That's him! That's the guy who stole my Duel Disk!" One of them yelled.

"Hey punk!" The other yelled, glaring.

"Thank for stealing my Duel Disk!" the first said bluntly.

Ryou looked down at his arm. "Y-your Duel Disk..? How did I..? I don't know how it got here.."

The men rolled their eyes. "Yeah right! Give it back!" They charged at Ryou.

Marik jumped in front of Ryou, his arms out in front of him. "Stop! He's hurt!"

One of them punched Marik in the face. "You mean he's gonna be!"

Everyone looked shocked. "Hey! Guys name I don't know!" Joey yelled.

Marik fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ryoua asked, bending down next to Marik.

Marik smiled. "Yeah. And hey, Rye..."

Ryoua smiled. "Hi, Marik."

Joey popped his knuckled, glaring. "Why you, bastards! I'll deal with you..!" Joey came back about five minutes later, the other men lying in a heap on the ground, groaning. "Sorry that took so long..!"

Grandpa picked Ryou up. "I'll get a cab and take him to the hospital.."

Joey nodded. "Thanks, Gramps!" Joey looked over at Marik. "Thank, man. Sorry you had to go through all this..."

Marik shrugged. "No... It's okay..."

Joey nodded. "So, what your name, man?"

Marik thought for a second. "I'm Namu!" Joey looked between the three. "Nice to meet you..."

"I'm Joey!"

"I'm Anzu!"

Ryoua smiled. "Ryoua."

Marik nodded. "You seem like good guys! I hope we can be good friends."

Marik looked innocently between the three people. "Um.. Excuse me, Joey, Anzu, Ryou..? You've all been so quiet..."

"Were just worried about our friend Ryou, Namu.." Ryoua answered.

Marik smiled. "Don't worry! He'll be fine!"

They all smiled. "I'll call Yugi's Grandpa later..." Ryoua said. They all nodded.

Joey grinned happily. "Let's go, guys, we need to get to finals! I'm ready to battle Yugi!"

* * *

><p>"WHAT? What do you mean Ryou just walked out the door?" Ryoua yelled into the cell phone.<p>

_"I don't know! I go to check on him in, and he's gone!" _Grandpa cried.

Ryoua groaned. _Damn it, Bakura! You are sure going to get it the next time I see you! _"Alright, thanks, gramps, I'll talk to you later."

_"Goodbye, Ryoua. Have fun at finals, and tell Yugi I said 'hi'." _Grandpa hung up after that.

Ryoua turned to the group. "Ryou got out of the hospital, he's missing and Grandpa doesn't know where he could be..Oh, and Yugi, he said 'hi'."

Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry, but we can't look for Bakura right now, we need to get to finals.."

Ryoua looked away from Yugi, scowling at the ground. She knew no one would find him if they looked, he would come to them...

Meanwhile at Block H, Area 04: 6:35 P.M. ...

Bakura laughed insanely. "Poltergeists, activate!" He yelled, the monsters attacking Ghost Kozuka directly.

Ghost screamed. "M-my g-ghost deck... Doesn't stand a chance!"

Bakura smirked. "That's right, you fool! This is my super occult deck! And now, Ectoplasmer!"

Ghost's Life points reduced to zero. "I-I lose...!"

Bakura laughed more. "That's right! Now, I take your four puzzle cards... And your life!"

Bakura chuckled, walking away and leaving Ghost's body in the middle of the street. "Very good... Counting the ones I took from other Duelist... I now have six puzzle cards!" Bakura laughed insanely. " This will be the most blood soaked tournament in one thousand years... I just can't miss out on all the fun, now can I? And then I can be with my love.." Bakura smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p>Mia's car pulled into Domino Stadium Construction Site. "Here it is, the Battle City Finals!" Mai cheered. Everyone got out of Mai's car, and walked into the building.<p>

Ryoua looked around, spotting Marik, she smiled, excusing herself from the group, and running up the bleachers steps, sitting next to Marik. "Marik, tell me where Bakura is."

Marik smirked. "How should I know, Ryoua? I haven't heard from him sense earlier yesterday.."

Ryoua groaned, burying her face in her hands. "He promised he wouldn't leave for a long time!"

Marik looked at her strangely. "Bakura promised you that when he was captured... How can you still remember that..? More or less remember anything at all?"

Ryoua shrugged. "The day the Pharaoh attacked Kul Elna, and I was stabbed through the heart, I didn't want to forget anything... I replayed all the events in my life... You could say my life flashed before my eyes.."

Marik nodded. "Is it hard to remember it all?"

Ryoua looked over at Marik. "Yes, and I could ask you and my husband the same question..."

Marik shrugged. "I want to forget it all, It's not exactly hard... I just don't really have anything I want to remember... You, Bakura and Saffieria all all I want to remember, the rest, I could care less."

Ryoua smiled. "Same here." Ryoua looked down at her friends when they ran to the entrance of the stadium, her face lit up when she realized it was Bakura- No, it was Ryou...

"I need to make my presence known now, I'll see ya later, Rye. Have fun with Bakura!" with that, he walked down the bleachers, reentering a moment later.

Ryoua ran down the bleachers, smiling at Ryou, who had immediately turned into Bakura, who started cussing in Arabic, Ryoua walked over by his side. "Bakura, watch your mouth, there are children around." she joked.

Bakura rolled his eyes, his eyes averting to the entrance across the stadium. "Marik's brother, Odion, is pretending to be him... So, go along with it, okay?"

Ryoua nodded, looking up at him. "When did you get so freaking bossy? That Millennium Ring made you cranky... You look so cute when you sleep, though!" Ryoua smiled brightly at him, hugging the crap out of his good arm when no one else was looking.

Bakura chuckled, holding her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, hiding their hands behind their backs. They both hated that they've always had to hide their love... Maybe one day.. No one would care...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I LOVE this chapter! Next chapter will be Bakura and Yami's duel! But I can't wait for what happens BEFORE the duel... *evil chuckle***


	16. Dreams Of You

**A/N:What up? You're just here to read chapter sixteen! And this is my favorite chapter out of everyone of them. I had been waiting to write this chapter sense I started writing Stay with Me! Hope it was as good as I thought. And thank you to everyone who's stuck by this story! I love you all and thank you for helping my story reach over 1,200 hits! I would have never thought it would get to that! And I'm sure that it's good that my chapters are getting longer, right? Tell me if they're better longer or shorter.  
><strong>

**Ryoku: Someone, disclaim.**

**Bakura: I'll disclaim. BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything, except for OC's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Dreams Of You...<br>**After Yugi, Joey, Anzu, Tristan,Seto, Bakura, Duke, Marik, Odion, and a last minute passenger boarded, the giant air ship took off, beginning the Battle City Finals. Seto had everyone assigned rooms. Strangely, there was only about several rooms in each hall, Bakura and Ryoua got rooms right across from each other. But that didn't mean they were talking to each other... Ryoua was keeping her promise on keeping a distance, she knew if she was seen with Bakura, it would ruin his plan, and Ryoua would never in her two lives, want to do that. Fate had something planned that night. Fate had brought them together so long ago, it wasn't about to break them apart...

Ryoua shoot up, her breaths coming in gasps, she wiped the sweat away from her forehead with the back of her head. It wasn't a nightmare... Oh Ra, no, that was the best dream Ryoua had had in this life... But only if it had been real! It had just been so real, and so, so, so close! Ryoua buried her face in her hands, and began to ball, they streamed down her face, one after the other. Ryoua found herself standing, and walking out her room, well, more like running, and in front of Bakura's door, knocking like crazy.

Bakura groaned, waking up from his sleep, having the same dream as Ryoua. Bakura got out of the bed, going over to the door, opening it. "Ryoua?" Bakura rubbed his tired eyes, making sure he had it right, he wanted smile when he realized he did. "What are you doing here? It's..." Bakura looked over at the clock, "2:00 A.M. ... Shouldn't you be sleeping..." Bakura's eyes widened when he finally realized that she was crying. Bakura's face showed worry as he grabbed her hand and brought her into his room, shushing her quietly as he wiped the years from her eyes. "C'mon, love... What did I tell you, your too beautiful to cry." he whispered.

Ryoua's words came out in sobs. "Bakura, i-it feels... i-it l-like y-you don't love me...!"

Bakura eyes widened, shaking his head, trying to stop Ryoua's shaking form. "No! No, that's not true. I love you more than anything, Ryoua. You know that! How could you think for even a second that I didn't, for how many times I've told you, you'd think the message would have came across by now!" Bakura connected their lips, pushing her back on the bed, straddling her hips with his legs on either side of her. Bakura pulled back abruptly. "No, we can't..."

Ryoua's eyes teared up again. "B-but..." Ryoua cleared her throat, wiping the tears from her face and eyes, her face serious, but hurt was easily seen in it. "I know you don't love me anymore when you can't even kiss me. We're alone, so I don't see why it matters." Ryoua begun to take her legs out from under Bakura, when, he stopped her. Ryoua looked up at him, her eyes widening and tearing up when she saw Bakura was crying.

Bakura brought Ryoua into a tight embrace. "Please... Don't ever say. I'm just afraid to love you, but, I do, so, so, so much! I-I just don't want to loose you! I can't live without you, Ryoua!"

Ryoua pulled back in his embrace, smiling seductively. "Oh, Bakura, I've missed you so much..." Ryoua leaned down, kissing up Bakura's neck to his jaw and then to his ear, "And, I know you've missed me... All of me, haven't you?"

Bakura chuckled, using his hand to make her look at him. "Yes, every single inch." Bakura pushed her back down on the bed as he kissed her slowly, snaking his hand up Ryoua's shirt, making her gasp in the kiss. Bakura chuckled, pulling away, smirking. "You'd think you'd be used to it for how many times we've fucked."

Ryoua blushed, pointing to her white hair. "As you can see, I'm still a virgin, Bakura... I may remember, but I'm a virgin again, so, I'm going to act like one.." she bit her lip as she took her shirt off, throwing it on the ground.

Bakura took in a sharp breath before smirking, taking one of her nipples in his mouth, Ryoua shuddered and moaned, her breathing accelerating as Bakura swirled his tongue, teasing her, Bakura moved to the next one, doing the same thing, he stopped and looked up at Ryoua. "Bakura," she whispered, breathless, "what did I say about teasing me..?"

Bakura chuckled, kissing down her stomach to the rim of her pants. "Oh, but you know you love it.." Bakura unbuttoned her pants, slowly taking them off, throwing them on the ground, along with his own shirt and pants, leaving them both in their underwear. Bakura smirked, playing with the rim of Ryoua's undergarments, slipping them down, and throwing them on the ground as well. Bakura looked up at Ryoua. "I know a lot more now, so this won't hurt as much, okay?"

Ryoua nodded.

Bakura coated three fingers in saliva, slipping in one finger, and then two, Ryoua hissed, so Bakura waited a minute before adding a third, stretching her for a few minutes, the pain disappearing, and replaced with pleasure, Ryoua moaned softly. Bakura chuckled, taking his fingers out, getting a whine of protest from Ryoua. Bakura then took off his boxers, gasping when Ryoua grabbed his throbbing hard cock in her hot mouth. It dawned on Ryoua that she would have better control of what she was doing if she grabbed the base of Bakura's cock, which she proceeded to do. Bakura shifted his hips when he felt Ryoua's hand wrap around him. Then, deciding that she would just experiment until she got something right, Ryoua started moving. She bobbed her head up and down slowly, while also pumping the skin at the base of Bakura's dick.

Bakura's breath hitched.

Ryoua increased her tempo slowly. She did whatever felt right. She licked along the sides, sucked on the skin, stroked from the base up. At one point, she breathed on the tip, and to her delight, Bakura shuddered above her.

When one of Bakura's hands slipped into Ryoua's hair, she nearly jumped ten feet. But she took this as a good sign, and continued. She steadily increased the pace and tried to take it in deeper. The entire length was coated in Ryoua's saliva at this point, causing a slippery noise every time she moved and sucked. The sound, even to Ryoua's ears, was an incredible turn-on. She felt Bakura shift his hips and thrust into her mouth very imperceptibly, as though he was resisting completely fucking her.

Ryoua smirked as she sat back up. "I've also learned a lot more..."

Bakura copied her smirk, slipping his arms around her waist, kissing her softly, gently pushing her back down as he slipped his cock into her. Ryoua moaned loudly, a few tears rolling down her face. It was still painful, of course, but the tears were more of joy than pain. After a minute or two, Bakura started a slow pace of moving in her, keeping it slow so she could adjust as he went in deeper. "Bakura, please, I want more..." Ryoua whispered, breathless, her breath hitching as Bakura complied to her request, giving a little bit more than she asked.

Ryoua moaned loudly, almost screaming. "Ah! Bakura!" Ryoua grabbed Bakura shoulders, thrusting with him. Ryoua screamed his name when Bakura hit her sweet spot. Bakura smirked, thrusting in the same spot over and over till he felt her legs wrap around his waist as she climaxed. Ryoua panted, falling limp on the bed.

Bakura kissed her passionately. "I'm not quite done yet, love... You and I have five thousand years to catch up on..." Bakura pulled out of her, smirking down at her. "Would you mind getting on your hands and knees?"

Ryoua gave him a confused look before nodding, and doing as he said. Ryoua gasped loudly when Bakura stuck one finger, then two, and finally three, in her, stretching her ass, pulling them out after a minute and replaced them with his cock, sliding in slow so she could adjust as he did. "Fuck, Bakura!" she moaned, her fist clenching as she through her head down in pleasure.

Bakura chuckled, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into her, doing the action several more times. Ryoua moaned loudly as Bakura grabbed her hips for support, thrusting harder and faster into her. Ryoua grabbed the sheets in her hands, sweat dripping off both of the two lovers. Ryoua screamed Bakura's name again as she reached her second orgasm that night. Bakura held on to her thighs tighter. "Oh, Ra, Ryoua, I'm gonna-"

Ryoua shook her head. "Not yet, Bakura, I'm not quite finished yet either." she moved, making Bakura pull out of her. Ryoua turned around to where she was facing him again, both of them on their knees. Ryoua slowly leaned closer to his lips, Bakura wrapping his arms around her waist, Ryoua smirked, pushing Bakura back on the bed where she had been, climbing on top of him, straddling his hips. Ryoua leaned down, kissing him, hard, Bakura trailing a finger up her spine, making her shuddered in delight. Ryoua broke away in the kiss, throwing her head back, moaning as she slid onto Bakura. Bakura smirked, grabbing onto her hips as she slid all the way down him. Ryoua stayed still a moment to get used to the feeling and position. In all their times of sex, they had never done... Anything as they had done now...

Bakura started moving his hips after a few minutes, telling her to move, and she complied. Ryoua rose up, only to slam back down, moaning, doing that over and over again, both their breaths coming in pants as she did. Bakura grabbed her hips with his hands, grunting. "AH! RA! Rye, I'm.. I'm'-"

Ryoua nodded, slamming back down one more time, "Go ahead." she panted. The lovers yelled each others name as they both climaxed. Ryoua fell back on top of Bakura's chest, panting. "Huh... Interesting.."

Bakura gave a breathless chuckle, running a finger up her spine again. "Very." Bakura looked down at Ryoua smiling when he saw that her hair was once again brown. "Now we just have to figure out a lie to tell the rest about your hair..."

Ryoua shrugged. "I'll just tell them I dyed it.. Simple enough."

Bakura chuckled again.

* * *

><p>Marik groaned, looking over at Odion. "Looks like you win.." He said, handing his brother a gummy bear.<p>

Odion happily ate the treat. "I'm surprised that you thought it would have been tomorrow that they would... Get together...You are their friends, after all."

Marik rolled his eyes. "I only lost because Rye got sick of Bakura's shit!"

The room was silent, for there was lack of anything to talk about after that...

* * *

><p>Ryoua woke up the next morning, maybe around three hours after... Well, you know...So, yeah, around five in the morning. She could sense that Bakura wasn't there with her. Ryoua opened her eyes slowly, the room was dark and lonely, when Ryoua sat up she noticed she was still naked, and that her clothes were nowhere in the room, as far as she could tell, so she felt around the room for the light switch, flipping on the light when she found it, squinting her eyes so they could adjust to the bright light. Ryoua looked around the room after her eyes adjusted, spotting a dresser in the corner of the room, she walked over to it, opening the top drawer, finding a white button up shirt and slipping it over her head, giggling when she found a pair of Bakura's boxers, and blushing a deep red when she put them on, and grabbed a pair of thigh high black pantyhose that she found in the bottom drawer (there more like socks, really), she figured Bakura had grabbed a few things he could find in her room and put them there for her, running to the bathroom to see how she looked before she walked out of the room, smiling when she saw for herself that her hair was brown, giggling some more when she noticed how big the shirt and boxers were on her.<p>

Ryoua walked out of the room and into the hall, looking both ways, trying to figure what way Bakura would've gone... She finally decided that he was probably eating... For some reason she had figured that. When she got to the kitchen, she rolled her eyes when she saw Bakura pretty much murdering a steak... "I don't think the steak deserves that, Bakura.." Ryoua giggled as she wrapped her around Bakura neck from behind the chair he sat in.

Bakura was silent as he finished off the steak. Bakura hadn't meant o give into her...

"If I remember correctly, Bakura... This isn't what happened after we woke up the first time..." Ryoua whispered in his ear.

Bakura looked up at her. "Well, last time, we were married and alone with no one else to hear us...I'm surprised that no came to the door when we... were...Um...You know..."

Ryoua rolled her eyes. "I know, I was there. And I don't care, Bakura...I never have cared. I just wish you would stop caring what other people think."

Bakura shook his head. "I don't care what other people think...I care what happens to you if someone finds out, just like they did so many years ago..."

Ryoua huffed, blowing some of the bangs that fell in her face. "Why won't you just let go of the past...I have, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I had waited for what seemed like eternity for you, guilt had started to eat away at me, I was having trouble coping without you and with the guilt adding more depression, luckily, you finally came back...And I'm able to live happily again, all the smiles I ever put on were fake... Except for when I was with you."she smiled at him. "I love you, Bakura."

Bakura smiled, getting up out of the chair and standing in front of Ryoua, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you too, Rye, so, so, so much, and I always will." He kissed her softly. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that again...I had to be conscious for five thousand years and deal with that pain, though, but I made up for it three hours ago..."

Ryoua smiled, laying her head on Bakura's chest. "You know... I think we need to recreate our first morning together as a married couple...What do you think?" she asked with a smirk. What they didn't know was that someone was watching them at that moment, the figure walked away and back to his room.

Bakura copied her smirk, taking her hand is his. "Then let's go, love..." he whispered, leading her out of the kitchen and back to Bakura's room. Ryoua pushed Bakura against the wall, kissing him hard till Bakura slid down the wall with Ryoua still kissing him, making him sit Indian style with Ryoua in his lap, and to his surprise, she had already taken his boxers off, Ryoua's leg were on either side of Bakura's crossed ones. Bakura started unbuttoning the shirt as they kissed, slipping the shirt off her shoulders and to her elbows, putting his hands on her ass, her body pressing up against Bakura's. Bakura trailed his tongue along Ryoua's lips, asking for entrance, and she happily gave, running his tongue all throughout the hot crevice, their kissing turning sloppy and hot. Bakura smirked as darkness fog started circling around the two, Ryoua pulled away looking around at foggy blackness, then turning her gaze curiously at Bakura. Bakura chuckled. "It's the Shadow Realm, so we can be alone..." He explained. Ryoua smiled going back to kissing Bakura again, both of them feeling a comfort in the darkness. Ryoua pulled back when they needed air, moving her hands to Bakura's belt, unbuckling it, and removing it, while Bakura removed his grey pants. Ryoua gasped when Bakura entered her, thrusting upward, both of them moaning, doing the action over and over again. "AH! BAKURA!" she screamed, matching thrust with Bakura.

Bakura slammed into her over and over till they both reached their climaxes , screaming each others name. Ryoua panted as she laid her head onto Bakura's bare chest, sweat dripping down their bodies as they panted, Ryoua ran her a finger down Bakura's pale, toned chest. After about ten minutes, and catching their breath, Bakura lifted Ryoua's head up with his hand, taking her left hand in his hand, rubbing his thumb on her hand, reaching over to the side for his pants, reaching into the pocket and grabbing something out, looking back at Ryoua, who had a curious gaze in her eyes as she looked between Bakura and his clenched hand with the object in it. Bakura chuckled at her curiosity. "Ryoua...I want...I want to have you as my wife again.." Bakura whispered, unclenched his hand to reveal the same wedding ring from five thousand years ago, only semi wore down, it was obvious that it had been taken good care of.

Ryoua smiled happily, tear pouring down her face as Bakura put the ring on her finger. Ryoua threw her arms around Bakura's neck, crying hard. "I love you, Bakura, so, so, much." she sobbed.

Bakura smiled, wrapped his arms around his fiance. "I love you too, Ryoua, more than anything."

Ryoua gave a crying chuckle as she spoke. "We were pretty impatient this time, Bakura! At least we waited!"

Bakura laughed at how hysterical she was acting, rubbing his arms down her back, trying to calm her, which she did after a few minutes. "I'm glad you're happy it about it, love.."

Ryoua giggled, unwrapping her arms from around his neck, re-buttoning the shirt, and grabbing the boxers on side, getting off Bakura and putting them back on, throwing Bakura's pants to him with a smirk.

Bakura put his pants back on, getting up and grabbing Ryoua's hand, the darkness fading around them as they were put back in Bakura's room. Ryoua immediately wrapped her arms around Bakura and into a tight hug, burying her head in his chest. Bakura smiled, closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around her as well.

Ryoua looked up at Bakura. "When can we be married again, Bakura..?"

Bakura smiled slightly down at her. "When were aloud to be together in public... And that can't happen till the pharaoh is gone...Hopefully soon, Ryoua...I can't give you an exact date..." a sad face crossed both their faces. "I'm sorry, Ryoua. I'm sorry I can't give you a real relationship and marriage, and a family..."

Ryoua shook her head, hugging Bakura tighter. "No, Bakura...My life is just complete with you here. I don't _have_ to married... But I do want our family back..."

Bakura smiled. "I do too. I miss little Saffieria so badly."

Ryoua nodded in agreement, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Why do I always come in at the worst times..?" A new voice asked in the door way.

Ryoua and Bakura looked over at the doorway to see Marik standing there, face palming. Ryoua giggled. Bakura rolled his eyes.

Marik brightened up. "But I am glad that you two are finally back together... In all honesty, it took you long enough!"

Bakura rolled his eyes again. "Marik, why are you here?"

Damn it. Marik forgot... Again. So, just like he did so long ago, he ran out the room. Ryoua giggled at how irritated Bakura looked. "Oh, lighten up Bakura!" Ryoua stopped her laughing when she yawned loudly.

Bakura smiled. "Come on, love, let's go to bed... These recent events must be tiring."

Ryoua nodded, blushing. Bakura picked her up bridal style, setting her in the bed and cuddling next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her close as possible. "Night, love."

Ryoua smiled, taking on of Bakura hands in her's and intertwining their fingers. "Goodnight, Bakura. I love you."

Bakura smiled, kissing her lips quickly. "I love you too, forever, until the end of time, or the next, where ever we go, if you remember or not, if you love or hate me, I will always love you."

Ryoua looked into his eyes lovingly and then at the ring. "Stay with me..." she whispered before she fell asleep in Bakura's arms, Bakura following suit.

* * *

><p>A strange mechanical voice, obviously from a speaker of some sort, woke Bakura up. Bakura groaned looking over at the little TV type thing that had a man on it. "The first round of the tournament will now begin! Will all duelists please gather in the central assembly hall!" the man said in the most irritating German accent. (LOLZ for the YGOTAS reference!)<p>

Bakura looked down back over at Ryoua, who was still fast asleep, Bakura smiled. Should he just let her sleep? Maybe. She did need the rest... But that idea was shot to hell when Ryoua slowly opened her eyes. "Mm." she hummed, sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on, Bakura?" she asked in a yawn.

Bakura chuckled. "The tournament just starting, but you can back to sleep if you want, love..." Bakura suggested in a whisper.

Ryoua shook her head, still rubbing her eyes and yawning. "I'm fine... I want to go..."

Bakura chuckled as he got up, putting out a hand to help Ryoua up, she took his hand and got up with him, stumbling in his arms from still being half asleep. "You sure you'll be able to make?" he asked, chuckling.

Ryoua nodded, yawning. "I'll be fine... Just.. Need to get to my room..." she whispered sleepily. Ryoua got out of Bakura's grip and walked across the hall and into her room. Ryoua rummaged through the drawers, finding a dark pair of skinny jeans, for the shirt she just decided to wear Bakura's white button up, and then a jacket, just in case in was cold... And to hide her hair, she wasn't ll that ready to explain her hair yet, and finally putting on a pair of black converse, going out the door, where Bakura was standing by the door way, leaning against with his arms crossed, smiling when he saw Ryoua walk out, taking her hand in his, walking to central assembly hall. Bakura stopped with Ryoua at the door. "Ryou's coming out for a little, okay? You'll have to be with those friends of yours... I'm sorry..." Bakura whispered sadly.

Ryoua smiled reassuringly. "I understand, Bakura, I always have, if this is what you have to do to get the job done, then that's what you have to do."

Bakura smiled hugging her tight. "I'll still never forgive myself for putting you into this... Even you will never the guilt out of me." Bakura whispered.

Ryoua smiled. "I understand... But I don't regret choosing you and not Yami... I chose love...That's all that matters, and I don't regret the decision in the slightest."

Bakura held her tighter, letting go after a minute, figuring they needed to be in the hall by now. Bakura let Ryoua walk in first, since they couldn't walk in together, and then he walked in soon after words, as Ryou.

"We will now pick the first two duelists for the first battle, now! Bingo machine, start!" The guy with that annoying German accent ordered, the bingo machine started rattling, then, a little ball came out of the machine, and the man looked down at it. "Duelist number 7! Ryou Bakura!"

Ryou's almost popped out of his head from shock. "What! ? ME! ?" he yelled, pointing at himself.

All the people in the room nodded. "Alright! Since duelist number eight will not come out... Ryoua Bakura will duel against..." the man trailed off, looking down at the new ball that cam out of the machine, "Duelist number 5! Yugi Mutou!"

Yami looked over at Ryou and glared.

Ryou looked nervous. "..." he laughed nervously.

Ryoua looked between the two, a worried look on her face, especially when she saw that Ryou...Was now Bakura, and Bakura didn't look to happy. Bakura ignored everyone, keeping his head down, looking back at Yami once, to show who he was at the moment, and then a loving and apologetic glance at Ryoua, before he and Yami went up to the dueling plat form on top of the giant air ship. Ryoua knew this was literally going to be a duel to the death... She just wasn't sure what the outcome was going to be...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I guess this is a cliffhanger... Not all that sure... But this chapter was pretty good in my opinion.. But How about you guys tell me what you thought!**


	17. Duel To The Death

**A/N: What up? Chapter seventeen is here ma peeps/readers! I love you guys! And thanks for reviewing for all who did! DID ANYONE NOTICE THEY HAD UNPROTECTED SEX ! ?  
><strong>

**Warning: Lemon!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Duel To The Death<strong>

Bakura and Yami glared at each other as the shuffled each others decks. "I never thought I'd fight _you _at _cards..._" Yami said suddenly.

Bakura smirked, making his glare even more threatening. "I don't care, Pharaoh... I had a lot of fun playing table top RPGs with you...Even though it ended in my loss."

Yami glared. "Answer me this: Are after the Millennium Puzzle again?"

Bakura was silent a moment before he looked up at Yami, hiding the hurt in his eyes. "Who knows...But that's not the only thing that I'm after..." Bakura shot a glance at Ryoua, who was looking between the two worriedly.

Yami tried following the spirit's gaze, but Bakura cleared his throat, making Yami look at him before he could, Bakura handing Yami his deck. "I suggest you not worry in my personal life, Pharaoh..."

Yami glared at the Thief King. They both backed away from each other. "DUEL!" they both yelled, beginning the first duel of Battle City...The Duel Of Death.

* * *

><p>Bakura smirked. "Yugi...When your Dark Magician Girl attacked my Dark Necrofear... You activated my trap card on the field!" Yami's life points were 3250 at the moment, while Bakura's were 1200. (Note: Bakura calls Yami, Yugi, because that's what everyone refers Yami too in the manga... I dunno.. Didn't really like it when he said Yami.)<p>

Yami was taken aback. "WHAT!"

Bakura smirked even wider. "That's right, Yugi... And that trap is... PERMANENT TRAP! Destiny Board!" A Ouija Board appeared, Dark Necrofear behind it. "An Ouija Board is a tool to communicate with spirits... The planchette will point to letters on the board, and spell out the spirit's wishes... Dark Necrofear just wants to send you a little message from beyond the grave! Take a good look! Watch what letter it chooses...!" the planchette began to slide around the board, stopping at D. A foggy spirit holding the letter D appeared in front of the Ouija Board, almost like it was glaring at Yami. Bakura chuckled darkly. "That's right... "D" as in D-E-A-T-H! Now do you see it? After five turns... When all five letters of "Death" have appeared... Yugi... You will be eliminated!"

Yami's eyes widened. Ryoua looked at Bakura. _I knew that Bakura would have to... Um..Eliminate.. Yami..But, I just can't believe how murderous he really is. Why am I so surprised? Bakura is sweet around me because we love each other... He's murderous to others because their_ _enemies. _

Bakura smirked even wider. "Oh, but I'm not done yet...It's back to my turn!" Bakura yelled, drawing a card from his deck, putting it in the spell card zone, "Spell card! The Dark Door! That only let's you attack one monster during your Battle Phase!" Bakura laughed cruelly. "And now... I play Earthbound Spirit in Defense Mode! My turn is over!" Bakura declared.

Yami glared. "My turn..." Yami trailed off, looking over the field and his hand, _Hm. There's only one monster I can attack... Magnet Warrior is possessed by the Marionette's Spirit... That only leaves me with one choice...!_ "I'll play Kuriboh on the field! And I attack with Dark Magician Girl: Black Burning!"

Bakura laughed. "Spirit Burn! This time from Dark Magician Girl!"

Yami looked shocked. "What? !" Yami's Life Points reduced down to 2000 from his original 3250.

Bakura chuckled darkly, looking over at Yami. "I forgot to tell you.. The Marionette's Spirit changes it's host on every turn.. If you don't chose your attack monsters carefully, your own army will slowly tear you apart... As for me... My Life Points improve again!" Bakura's life points added up to 2450. Bakura laughed cruelly, "And as for this turn, the letter "E" emerges! Your life ends in three turns, Yugi!" The same thing that happened with the letter "D" happened with "E", a foggy white spirit emerging in front of the Ouija Board, glaring at Yami.

On Bakura's side of the field, Bakura had the Permanent Spell Card: Destiny Board, and the other Spell Card: Dark Door, along with Bakura's only field monster: Earthbound Spirit in Defense Mode with 2000 Defense Points. On Yami's side of the field, Yami had Dark Magician Girl in Attack Mode with 2500 Attack Points, as another monster in Attack Mode: Magnet Warrior with 1500 Attack Points, who's possessed by the Marionette Doll that Dark Necrofear had carried before it was destroyed by Dark Magician Girl, the Marionette Doll has the ability to posses another opponent's monster after Dark Necrofear is destroyed, and when the spirit of the the Marionette attacks, the points from the opponent's Life Points that they lost during the attack goes to your Life Points, and finally: Kuriboh. (It was never said in the manga if he was in Attack or Defense, so I can't say..)

Bakura laughed darkly. "Okay, now where was I? _If he thinks I can't get any worse, than he had another thing coming... _"I play one card face down and end my turn!" Bakura chuckled. "But I don't know why I even bother...When the time comes, you'll die without me even lifting a finger!"

Yami growled.

Bakura smirked insanely. "Come on, Yugi! It's your turn!"

Yami thought a moment, studying the field again, Yami knew it was almost impossible for him to win, he sighed, "I hesitate now, there is no way I can win! Magnet Warrior attack-!"

Bakura laughed. "Trap Card activate! Dark Spirit of The Silent! It possesses a monster in Attack Mode, silences it, and forces another monster to take its place!" Bakura explained. "Dark Spirit, possess Magnet Warrior!" Dark Spirit came out from the card, flying over and going inside Magnet Warrior, the Warrior struggled for a moment before it stopped all movement and sound.

Yami groaned. _Damn you, Bakura...Magnet Warrior can't speak or move...! So instead my command to attack will be carried out by Dark Magician Girl! _Yami looked over at Dark Magician Girl, eyes widening when seeing her struggling and groan. _I have to turn this game around..._

* * *

><p>_you have to draw it!/ _Yugi yelled through mind link.

Yami nodded. /_I know, Yugi...The card you put in my deck.../ _"Draw!" Yami pulled a card from his hand, smirking as lightening started flashing everywhere. "The advent of...Slifer The Sky Dragon!" Slifer roared, circling around the air ship, it's tail w4apping around it as the dragon stood behind Yami.

Bakura clenched his fist. _Damn it...Just when I was about to defeat him for me and my love..He goes and ruins it... _Bakura looked over at Ryoua, she was crying, Bakura looked away quickly, cursing. The spirit of the Marionette took and tried to posses Slifer, but it failed, and dispelled it.

Marik appeared beside Bakura, his face serious. _You're a fool, Bakura. A weak monster like that could never possess god!_

Bakura's eyes widened. _It's really over...There's nothing I can do!__ I'm sorry, Ryoua..._

Yami smirked. "I WIN, BAKURA!" But before Yami could command for Slifer to attack, Odion came out, holding a fake Millennium Rod.

"Listen carefully, Yugi...That boy is being controlled by my Millennium Rod." Odion said.

Yami's eyes widened. "What? !"

Odion nodded. "I'll show you proof... I'll release his _real_ personality..." Odion lifted the fake rod.

Ryoua screamed, falling onto his knees clutching his arm. "Agh! My arm... It hurts..!" Ryoua half screamed.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror, except or Marik and Odion's. "Ryou!" they screamed.

Ryou's arm started bleeding rapidly, and he screamed more. "Yugi..? Where am I...? Why am I...?"

Odion spoke, "As you can see, that boy is badly wounded...An attack from the Sky Dragon will grant you victory...But the SHOCK could very well take that boy's life." Odion explained. He was telling the truth...Ryou did not have enough mental stability to with stand the attack. " Are you willing to do that to your friend...?"

Yami didn't want to attack Ryou...Bakura, yeah, but not Ryou. Ryou was Yami's and Yugi's good friend...

"You must continue the duel, Yugi!" The guy with the German accent yelled. "You have thirty seconds!"

"Yugi...It hurts..It really hurts..." Ryou cried, blood began to puddle around him. "Please..."

Bakura and Marik were standing behind Ryou in transparent forms. "So, that's your game, Marik...You've tied Yugi's hands.."

Marik gave a hollow chuckle. "As per our agreement..."

Bakura looked over at Ryoua, who, for some messed reason, could see him. Ryoua shook her head, telling him this wasn't the way he should win. Bakura sighed, nodding. "Alright..." Bakura looked back at Marik, "But still...Even I have ways I like to win and ways I hate to win..!"

Marik's eyes widened. "Bakura...What are you doing!"

Bakura glared. "Stay out of this, Marik!" Bakura then switched places with Ryou. "Yugi...I'll let you win this time! Attack me! Don't worry, your little gaming buddy won't die! So strike!" Bakura yelled. Yami hesitated for a second. "Do it, Yugi!"

Yami clenched his fist. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Slifer strikes, his attack going for Bakura straight on.

Bakura laughed insanely, crying out in pain as the attack hit him, following to the ground from the force, the Ring flying off as Bakura's Life Points hit zero. Yami ran over to Ryou. " Ryou! Ryou!" Yami picked Ryou up some off the ground. "Ryou! Are you okay?"

Ryou began to cry again, the pain of his arm over whelming. "Y...Y...Yu..."

"Just hang in there, Ryou!" Yami yelled.

Everyone ran onto the Dueling Platform, rushing over to Ryou and Yami. Ryoua slowly bent down next to Ryou, looking up at Yami with tars in her eyes. "Is..Is he okay..?"

Yami smiled slightly, nodding. "He's alright...He's conscious." Tristan cam over to Yami and put Ryou on his back. Mokuba told the guy with the German accent to get the first aid, and the guy with the accent told everyone to follow him, and they did, except for Yami, now Yugi, Anzu, Ryoua, and Marik, who was hiding in the shadows. "C'mon, Ryoua and Anzu! We need to go see how Ryou is doing!" Yugi yelled, running off.

Anzu picked up the Ring. Marik began to control her. "I'll hold onto the Millennium Ring, Yugi...I'll keep it somewhere that Bakura can't get it.."

Yugi looked back at her. "Okay!"

Ryoua looked over at the possessed Anzu. "Marik, give me the ring."

Marik walked onto the platform. "I was planning on giving it to Bakura..."

Ryoua shrugged. "I don't care, Marik."

Marik sighed, taking the Ring from Anzu, and handing it to Ryoua. "There." was all he said before walking off.

Ryoua smiled, looking down at the ring, hugging it to her chest. "Bakura, your an idiot!" Ryoua giggled when she felt the ring buzz in complaint. Ryoua hesitantly sipped the Ring over her head, smiling in happiness when the Ring didn't burn her soul. (Yeah...The ring has that power..) Anzu turned back to normal and they walked to the room where everyone was. Ryoua made sure that the ring was safely hidden underneath her shirt when they walked in.

It wasn't before long that the tournament had to continue, so, everyone left, and went back up to the dueling platform, except for Ryoua... Ryoua took the ring out from under her shirt, slipping the ring over Ryou's head. Bakura's eyes immediately snapped open, resting them on Ryoua with a smile.

Bakura sat up and hugged Ryoua. "Bakura, you have to do the most reckless things, don't you?"

Bakura chuckled and nodded. "Of course!"

Ryoua giggled. "I'm just happy you're okay, though." Ryoua whispered.

Bakura hugged her tighter, they both pulled back slowly, looking into each others eyes lovingly, they moved closer and closer to each other, their lips connecting. This kiss wasn't a soft one, it was rough and intense, but it still held passion. Bakura pulled down Ryoua's hood, snaking his hand down slowly as he unzipped the jacket, pushing it down to her elbows, letting her take it off the rest of the way, throwing it onto the ground. They pulled away from each other, Bakura already working on unbuttoning the shirt, Ryoua already having his belt off and unbuttoning his pants, throwing the articles of clothing onto the floor, with the rest of their clothes. Their lips met again, somewhat softer this time as Bakura wrapped his arms Ryoua, flipping them so that he was on top.

After several minutes of making out, Bakura picked Ryoua up bridal style carry her to the bathroom, where a shower was. Bakura set her down, pushing her against the shower's glass door, resuming on kissing Ryoua, both of them pulling back when air became a major problem, staring into each others eyes. Bakura slowly opened the glass door to the shower, Bakura stepping in with her, their lips meeting again, and again. Bakura turned the hot water knob, and then the cold one, the water turning into a perfect combination of the two opposites. _Kinda like the two of us..._They both thought.

Bakura began the process, he stretched her, slipping in three fingers. Ryoua hissed, it was always painful at first, but it was, very soon, replaced with pleasure. Bakura pulled his fingers out of her, a slight smirk on his face.

Ryoua rolled her eyes, wrapping her legs around Bakura's waist, her arms grabbing tightly to Bakura shoulders as he positioned himself, slowly entering her, both of them moaning softly. Bakura took a moment to let her adjust, he began to move when she did.

Bakura started slowly, and this irritated Ryoua to no end. "Oh, Bakura, please...Faster." she begged.

Bakura smirked, not only going faster, but deeper, and harder. Bakura connected their lips again, the kiss passionate, but, lost in the moment, Bakura lost his footing, they fell to the ground with a thud.

Ryoua and Bakura started laughing, giving each other small pecks on the lips, Bakura thrusting slower, but Ryoua didn't care, just as long as she was with Bakura.

Ryoua's breath started coming in pants as Bakura picked up his pace. "Bakura!" she moaned, gripping his shoulders tighter, her walls tightening around Bakura's cock. Ryoua screamed Bakura's nae, climaxing, Bakura following suit.

Bakura collapsed on top of Ryoua, his face buried in her shoulder, Ryoua's arms under Bakura's, her hands resting softly on Bakura's back, both of them panting, lost in complete bliss.

Bakura got up after a second, turning the knobs of the shower off, helping Ryoua up, pulling her into a crushing hug. "I love you, Ryoua." he whispered.

Ryoua smiled, hugging Bakura back. "I love you too, Bakura." Ryoua began to cry silently, but Bakura could still feel her shaking in his arms.

"What's wrong, love? Please, talk to me." he whispered in a soft voice, pulling back to look in her tear filled green eyes.

"Bakura.." Ryoua whispered, looking away from him, "Forget about revenge...And stay with me...Forever..."

Bakura looked at sadly, using a hand to make her look at him, but, he didn't know what to say. Bakura wanted to say he would, but he couldn't bring himself to do it...If he did, he would be lying to her. Bakura didn't want to lie to Ryoua, she meant to much to him to do that. Bakura knew if he went on with his plan, he would just be driving the two of them away, he could barely stand to be away from her for five minutes, more or less the rest of whatever existence this was called!

Bakura looked down. "I can't tell promise you that..."he whispered, his voice sad and sorry, his face ashamed. "I want to, but I can't."

Silence.

"I wish you could." she whispered, both of them looked down, away from each other.

"I wish I could, too"

More silence.

Tear slipped down Ryoua's face as she laid her head on Bakura's chest, sobbing.

Bakura could only hold her tight and try to help her the best he could, nothing more. All Bakura was, and would ever be, was a thief forgotten to time. The man who stole the heart of the woman that the Pharaoh loved, the heart he was breaking, the woman who held that heart loved him, and he loved her, but because of their past, they couldn't be together, it was tearing them apart. They were going to try, though. They were together so long ago, and they would be together now, Bakura and Ryoua would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's where drama comes in. And guess who comes in next chapter! We all know him, sorta, IT'S MARIKU! THAT'S WHO!**


	18. Explanations Of Time

**A/N:What up? I can't believe that it's chapter eighteen! It's amazing! I hope you guys like this chapter! And tell me if you did or not. I would really like to know. I think this is a filler chapter... Not that sure... And surprisingly, there's no lemon OR Bakura in this chapter... First time EVER!  
><strong>

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything except for the plot and OC's!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Explanations Of Time<br>**

Ryoua woke up to someone pounding on her door. Ryoua groaned, getting out from the empty feeling bed, between her legs feeling a little sore, walking over to the door and opening it, seeing the whole gang there, minus Bakura and Marik.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Rye! Something terrible has happened!" Yugi exclaimed, seeming to be out of breath.

Ryoua looked at all of them strangely, rubbing her eyes, yawning. "What are you talking about, Yugi? Come in and explain." Ryoua let them all come in taking their places around the room.

Joey spoke up. "Well, I was in a duel with Marik, but it turns out that it was Odion, Marik's brother, and Marik is actually Namu! Who is actually Marik... This is kinda confusing..." Joey gave himself a minute to collect his thoughts before he began to explain again. "Alright it went like this: I was in a duel with Odion, who was pretending to be Marik, were dueling, and when he tried to summon Super Mega Ultra Chicken, something went wrong, it was a fake, and I guess the god got angry and started shooting lightening everywhere! Well, Odion got struck in the head by one! And then I was two when I was about to help him... I was out for a little bit after that." Joey took a breath. "When I woke up, I was just barely standing up, and Marik was clenching his head after he had told Yami who he really was, when he stopped... He turned into this crazy looking guy, and that weird eye thing appeared on his head."

Ryoua's eyes widened. She wanted to ask if Marik was alright, but she couldn't, her friends would begin to think she was on Marik and Bakura's side, which she was. But she couldn't let her friends know that, she didn't want to let them know that she betrayed them... Ryoua had a feeling that one of them already knew, though. Ryoua looked at the floor, intertwining her fingers awkwardly. "Is there anything else?" she asked in a whisper. She had just noticed that they failed to see the change of her hair...

Joey eyed her suspiciously. "He called himself Mariku. I guess that's it, Ryoua... We'll leave you alone for now. Watch out, though... He's dangerous."

Ryoua nodded, standing up from the chair she had been sitting in, but, she fell to the ground, clenching her fist in agony, a small blood puddle forming around her.

Everyone's eyes widened, and they immediately rushed to her side, trying to help her up, but they stopped when she protested against it.

Joey bent down next to Ryoua, his face full of worry. "Ryoua.. What happened to you? Is everything all right?"

Ryoua pulled herself to where she was being held up on her hands, grunting some. "I'm fine... I'll be fine, Joey, don't you worry."Ryoua's breath was hushed, she breathing some what shallow.

Joey wasn't sure, not in the slightest. He picked her up some, pretty much dragging her over to the little bed in the corner, setting her on it in a sitting position, sitting beside her. Joey looked at the others, nodding at the door, signalling for them to leave, and they did, all except Yugi.

"She's my friend too, Joey." Yugi reminded him.

Joey smiled, nodding in understanding. Joey looked back at Ryoua, the concern returning to his face, his eyes shining with worry. "Ryoua... If you tell us what's wrong... We can help you." Joey reasoned.

Ryoua sighed, never meeting the two's gazes. She wasn't sure if she should tell them or not. She had swore to Bakura that she wouldn't mess up his quest for vengeance... But Bakura had let her tell them before... That was when Yami and Yugi weren't one, and they could hide it from him... "I can't tell you. I want to, but I can't, I promised I wouldn't..."

Joey and Yugi looked at each other, their eyes widened with worry. "Ryoua, is someone... Hurting you?" Yugi asked, leaning closer.

Ryoua shook her head. "No, he would never do that... He loves me too much."

Yami came out from the depths of the Millennium Puzzle. "She's like me and Bakura, Joey, except she isn't in one of the items, she's a reincarnation of a woman that was involved in both mine and the spirit of the Millennium Ring's..." Yami explained.

Ryoua balled her fist in anger, jumping up quick from the bed, pointing a finger at Yami. "I told you not to tell!"

Yami stood up, making Ryoua shrink in terror, climbing back on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest in fear. "Stay away, please, don't hurt me, Pharaoh! Forgive me for my outburst!" Ryoua pleaded, bowing down fully on the small bed to Yami.

Yami and Joey looked at her strangely, defiantly not expecting that... Yami say back down cautiously. "Ryoua, I'm not going to hurt you, I never would."

Ryoua began to sob, still bowing down to Yami. "Forgive me, Pharaoh, but you are lying! You have hurt me, very badly!"

Again, more strange glance between the two males. "What did Yami do to you, Rye..?" Joey asked cautiously.

Ryoua sat up slowly, sniffing and shaking violently, she slowly pulled down the shoulder of her shirt on the right, revealing Yami's name in hieroglyphics.

Yami gasped, while Joey didn't get the big deal.

Ryoua looked up from her shoulder to meet the two boy's gaze. "It's Yami's name... He carved it in my shoulder the night his father died, the night he attempted to rape me..." Ryoua explained in a pained voice.

This time, they got a way better reaction from Joey, who, in anger, punched Yami square in the face, making him fall to the ground.

Ryoua squeaked, grabbing Joey's arm before he could hit the poor Pharaoh anymore, making him sit back down again.

Yami slowly rose himself back up, standing up with caution, keeping a safe distance from the two of them. "W-why..?"

Ryoua and Joey both knew that he was talking to her. "I'm not sure myself why you did that to this day, Yami, to be honest... You had been losing yourself even before your father died... And that one you just.. Snapped. And I was sadly there when you did..."

Yami looked down, ashamed. "I wish I could take it back, Ryoua, I really do..."

"As do I, Pharaoh."

"But what does Bakura have to do with all of this, Ryoua?" Yami asked.

Ryoua thought for awhile, not knowing if it was the best thing to tell them or not. Ryoua looked up slowly. "Promise you won't get mad or try to hurt him, both of you."

They nodded, repeating 'I promise' in union.

Ryoua took a deep breath before beginning. "Bakura and I met when we were ten, the night his and Marik's village was destroyed to make the Seven Items, we parted ways after that, and met again ten years later when we were seventeen, me and you were three years away from the planned wedding that had been arranged since we were kids." Ryoua let them sink the information in before she continued on with the story. "Me and Bakura... We fell in love. I was forbidden to do so, though, for I was engaged to you, Yami. But we did anyway, Bakura stole my heart, and stole his, and we kept it a secret from you the whole time, never letting anyone but Yugi, Joey and Anzu know, oh, and Marik, of course." Ryoua laughed quietly, getting lost in her memories, a happy smile on her face. "Bakura asked me to marry him a few months after we were together, I said yes, of course, and we got married by Seto a month after out engagement, Joey, Yugi, Anzu, and Marik were the only ones present that night. And I'm sure you can guess what happened afterward... Well, I found out that after I lose my virginity, my hair turns back to its natural color, brown, because of a potion of some sort that was given to me as a child that turned my hair white to signify that I was still pure for the Pharaoh, you, Yami.

After a a month, I found out that I was pregnant, but, Bakura had been captured by your guards, he was gone for most of that time, but he managed to escape, and return home with only a scar under his right eye, but, I had sadly lost our baby from stressing over Bakura not returning home... Me and Bakura had both been devastated, but we were able to have another child..." Ryoua paused for a moment, her smile brightening as she was sent into to her world of memories. "Saffieria." Ryoua whispered. "She was mine and Bakura's only child the whole time we were alive. Saffieria died when she was fifteen by the hands of one of your men, Yami, along with myself. I can not say after that, I was gone by the time you were sealed in the puzzle." Ryoua sighed, her face becoming blank as she was brought back to the cold, horrid Earth.

Yami and Joey took all of that in, having trouble comprehending it.

Joey's face showed pure confusion. "So, let me get this straight," Joey paused a moment to collect his thoughts, "You and Yami were engaged, he loved you, but you didn't love him back...? And instead, you fell in love with Bakura and had his child...?"

Ryoua smiled slightly, nodding. "And as far as I know, Yami never knew of mine and Bakura's relationship, or whereabouts till mine and Saffieria's final days, when he attacked the village we lived in."

Joey nodded, still looking confused. "So... Is Bakura and Marik... Bad or good?"

Ryoua shrugged. "Depends on how you know them."

Joey sighed in frustration, grabbing a fist full of his hair, but then he snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Ryoua, his eyes wide. "Your hair is brown... Does that mean you and Bakura have had sex!" Joey gasped, jumping up from the bed, pointing an accusing finger at Ryoua.

Ryoua blushed. "Uh... Well, yes.. But... We love each other..." Ryoua pointed out. "And it's a good thing you're not Yugi, or you would've past out."

Joey sat back down on the bed slowly, his mind somewhere else. "Did you use protection?" he asked suddenly.

Ryoua was shocked by the sudden question. She really hadn't expected that. "I-I really don't think that's any of your business, Joey!"

Joey gasped again. "YOU DIDN'T, DID YOU!" Joey yelled, pointing at her again.

Ryoua blushed even deeper, becoming flustered. "JOEY! Shut UP! We are in the presence of the Pharaoh!" she reminded him, pointing over at Yami from behind her hand.

Joey immediately shut up when he realized that fact, he sat down, feeling somewhat ashamed.

Yami didn't know what to think of the new information... It made sense, though. Had he really been that crazy, and evil... To do that to his friend, the woman who he had been engaged to...? Yes, Ryoua's shoulder was proof of that. Was he still in love with Ryoua? Maybe. Was he going to try and break the two apart? No, he would never hurt he like that. Ryoua is his friend, Yami regretted all the things that he did that he didn't remember. He only wished that he could fix it and start all over...

"Pharaoh...?"

Yami looked up from the floor, looking over at Ryoua.

"Are you all right? I know this is a lot for you to take in, but please, you can talk to me if you have questions. And I will try to be better behaved around you, I am just scared that you will hurt me again.. But I do know that you are a better man, and I am happy to have my friend back." Ryoua smiled.

Yami smiled, nodding. "I will keep that in mind, Ryoua."

Joey looked back at Ryoua. "Are you pregnant?"

Ryoua glared. "Are you calling me _fat_, Joey?"

Joey shut his mouth, getting the sign that he should not press any further. "_Well_, I think we should be getting on to bed! It sure has been a tiring day!" Joey got up and ran out of the room, dragging Yami along with him.

Ryoua sat on her bed for what seemed to be eternity. Was.. She pregnant? Ryoua smiled, looking down at her stomach, happy tears feeling her eyes as she stroked her stomach affectionately. "Hi, baby girl..." she whispered, letting the tears slip from her eyes. "Mommy and daddy have missed you so much. I'll make sure not to lose you this time, I promise."

Ryoua stood up slowly, grabbing some rags and wetting them, cleaning up the mess on the floor. She was definitely going to have a talk with Bakura about being more gentle... When she was done with that, Ryoua walked over to the drawer, changing out of the blooding pants, and into some new night pants and underwear, turning the lights off and laying back down in her bed, Ryoua's hand on her stomach the whole time she slept...


	19. Evil Is Born

**A/N: Guess who it is! JA! It is me! BakuraLOLZ! The one and only, ma fwends! I'm sure you here for chapter nineteen! Well, I will not stall anymore, for, I know you're eager! And now we have 1,500! Oh, guys, that's amazing! Thank you SO much! And I just want to get the word out that I have a poll on my profile asking if I should do a sequel to the story. Go check it out cause I only have two friggin answers so far, and they say they want me to do it, but I at least want ten votes at the most. Thanks! Love, love, love ya! Fucking Floyd, damn English teacher wants us to have a fucking poster board. The bitch better be lucky I have like fifteen under my couch.  
><strong>

**Special thanks to: MarilynJayFreak, yyh-ygo-fma, and EgyptsBlackRose! Thanks you guys for reviewing! And yyh-ygo-fma, she was bleeding because Bakura was a little ruff the last time they had sex**, **and that's why, sorry if I didn't explain better****.**

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything except for her OC's.**

* * *

><p>Ryoua woke up the next morning, guilt filling her, and she began to cry. She betrayed Bakura when she promised not to, she lied to him for the second time they had been together, and the guilt began to eat her alive. She was going to have to tell Bakura, it was the only way for her to feel she had not betrayed all that bad...<p>

Ryoua pulled the covers off her her, sitting up right, wiping the tear in her eyes away, trying to make herself look the best she could. Ryoua stayed in her night clothes, Bakura did not care much about how she looked, he had always loved her for who she was and not her appearance... Would he still feel that way about her if she told him..? Well, there was only one way to find out...

Ryoua took a deep breath, opening the door slowly, peeking in a little bit, seeing that Bakura, it was obviously Bakura by the hair, was on his side. Ryoua closed the door behind her until a click was heard, but Ryoua stayed there, facing away from Bakura and at the door. This was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done...

"Ryoua? Is something wrong, love?" Bakura voice came from across the room, worry etched in his raspy voice, as his bed creaked, signally that he had moved.

Tears fell from Ryoua's face as she cried silently. "I told them, Bakura.." she whispered, sorrow and guilt lacing her words, as she let a sob escape her lips.

Bakura fully got off the bed and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, but Ryoua pulled away from him. A hurt look crossed Bakura's face. "Ryoua... I'm not going to hurt you, and you know that."

Ryoua stayed turned away from her lover as she answered him. "I know that, Bakura, but I will hurt you..." A soft cry escaped her lips as more tears filled her green eyes and threatened to fall from them. "I told... Bakura, I told the Pharaoh and Joey about our past... I told Yami who and what he was, how bad he hurt people, how bad he hurt me, and how bad that hurt you. I told him that because of his mistakes, he brought us together, and what we had together, and what we still do, at least, I hope you still feel that way after this... I'm sorry, Bakura... Something happened when they came into my room, Joey and Yami demanded for answers of who and what did that to me, and I explained."Ryoua turned around and looked at Bakura with tear filled eyes, she couldn't see his expression, though. "I'm SO sorry, Bakura! I didn't want to, and I feel so guilty for doing it, but I did it anyway! I'm sorry! I betrayed you, and I don't blame you if you wouldn't love me anymore...!" Ryoua was beginning to ramble on and on.

Bakura put his lips to hers, silencing her, and pulled away after a moment, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't speak of such things, Ryoua, I'll love you no matter what... I told you that I would love you forever and always, and I meant that, every word I said to you, every promise, every vow, every word of love I have ever spoken to you, I meant it all."

Ryoua smiled sadly. "Thank you.." she whispered, burying her head in his chest, shaking violently as she cried. "B-Bakura...?"

Bakura looked down at her "Yes, love?"

Ryoua smiled a little bit more. "I think I am pregnant."

Bakura smiled brightly, picking Ryoua up fully, swinging her around in his arms, holding her tight to him. Bakura stopped mid spin. "We did forget about condoms, didn't we?"

Ryoua nodded. "Every time, yeah."

Bakura then twirled her around again. "Well... This is great, love! We can have our family back again! Won't that be great?" Bakura mind seemed wonder off to somewhere else, a happy place, perhaps.

Ryoua smiled. "Yeah, it defiantly will be once you stop spinning, Bakura I feel like I'm going to be sick.."

Bakura chuckled, setting her back down on solid grown, but never taking his arms away from her. Bakura made Ryoua look up at him, a serious look plastered on his face. "Make sure to be careful this time, Ryoua, no stressing or fearing over the safety of anyone, only worry about yourself and out baby."

Ryoua smiled. "I promise I will, Bakura, I promise I won't tell any secrets between us without coming to you first."

Bakura smiled. "I won't be mad, Ryoua, you are your own person, you don't have to come to me for permission for anything, I'm just a lowly their, after all."

Ryoua rolled her eyes. "Do not think so lowly of yourself, Bakura. You are a good man, and you deserve more respect than what you get."

Bakura smiled, chuckling lightly, kissing her lips softly. "Like I said, love, don't worry about me, worry about you and our child."

Ryoua smiled slightly and nodded. "But I can not help but to worry for you, as well, Bakura, I love you just like I love our daughter, no more and or less."

Bakura held her tighter to him, kissing her head. "Just be careful, love, I don't want to see you or Saffieria get hurt."

Ryoua nuzzled closer to him, a few tears falling down her cheeks and soaking into Bakura's night shirt. "But what about you, Bakura? What if I lose you? What will I do then? I can't raise our child without you..." she whispered, her voice full of pain.

Bakura could only hold her tighter. Bakura had no idea what to say to her, he didn't know if he could promise her that everything would be alright anymore, he had warned her about this 5,000 years ago, the dangers, his and hers safety, but she had still loved him, she still chose and loved him, Ryoua had stayed with him the entire time... And Ryoua loved him more, and he loved her even more than he had then, but he was even more afraid of losing her, just as she was him.

Bakura started stroking her hair, he wasn't going to be able to answer her, even if it took him the rest of this existence. Bakura held her even tighter to him when she began to sob, trying to calm her, he didn't want her to cry, but he couldn't lie to her and say everything and everyone was going to be all right. Bakura knew she and him both were smarter than that, that just wasn't how things worked. Someone had to pay a price, someone had to be punished at some point.

* * *

><p>Ryoua stayed in Bakura's room the whole time of Seto's and Ishizu's duel, mostly by the orders of her friends and her lover, saying that it was much safer for her to be out of the sight of Mariku, considering just about everyone knew that Ryoua was possibly with child. Ryoua had agreed, it was the safest way for her to protect herself and Saffieria.<p>

Ryoua had fell asleep a long time ago, Bakura had forgotten exactly how long ago that was, but he did not care, it didn't matter. When they were with each other, it felt like a bubble outside of time, where no one cared if they were together, no one could bother them, they were together and that was all that mattered, that's all there ever was. Them and their love for each other, that was all that really mattered, all that the two ancient lovers really cared about, each other and their little family.

Bakura wrapped his arms a little tighter on her waist, making her move some in her sleep, moving and snuggling closer to him, humming happily in her unconscious state.

Bakura smiled, kissing her head lightly, making sure not to wake her up. Bakura had, and still did, understood why she loved him, why she chose him over the Pharaoh or even a noble, or possibly a peasant, but not, she chose a petty thief. Oh, but was Bakura ecstatic that she had even gave him a second glance, more or less fall in love with him. Bakura sighed happily, laying his head back down on the pillow, slowly losing his consciousness to the confines of darkness, his home. But before Bakura could go anymore, his eyes snapped open with full alertness in them when he heard the door to the room open. Bakura looked at the doorway, seeing the figure of a woman, it was Anzu.

"Bakura," the girl spoke, another voice with it, it was Marik's. "I need you to help me."

Bakura sat up, unwrapping his arms from around Ryoua, making sure he didn't wake her up before he looked back at Marik with a blank, yet, curious stare. "What is it you want, Marik?"

Marik/Anzu walked over closer to the small bed that held the two lovers. "I need you two defeat my dark side Mariku, he will not stop hurting everyone if he is not stopped, he will ruin everything we worked on, Bakura. Mariku may even try to hurt Ryoua..."

Bakura clenched his fist angrily. "I will kill that bastard if he even dares to _look_ at her."

Marik/Anzu physically flinched at the sound of the spirit's voice. "Bakura, I'm asked as your friend of 5,000 years for help."

Bakura sighed. "Fine. But I do want you two remember that I am only do this for you and Ryoua... And our child." Bakura carefully threw the covers off of himself, laying them down back on Ryoua, the girl still sleeping as sound as ever. Bakura smiled. Hopefully, he would see her again after this Shadow Duel.

Bakura had a feeling as he walked down the hall, Marik floating beside him in an almost invisible form, that this duel was a bad idea... But he had to try, to try and secure his lovers safety. He had to.

Marik looked at him with a worried look. "You feel it too, don't you, Bakura? I can sense that you are very worried about the conclusion of the duel, that you will fail and everyone you love will be hurt, just like it did 5,000 years ago to me and you."

Bakura nodded, looking at the ground. "Yes... I am afraid that Ryoua and our baby will be hurt because of me, I'm afraid that I will never be able to repay my debt to you, and Ryoua. I didn't protect mine and yours family during that raid, I could have helped, and at least saved one... I could have saved my sister, Marik... Or saved your brother, your sister Isis was the only one to get out, but the whole time she thought we were dead."

Marik looked down at the ground. "Yeah..."

Bakura looked over at Marik. "Do you miss Mariku...? Do you feel guilt when you see his reincarnation here...?"

Marik stayed looking at the ground as they walked. "Yes. I feel major guilt. I still remember his screams when those men tore him apart and put his soul into that pot... I felt so empty without my brother, just like you felt when they killed Amara... How much it tore you apart, how sad and angry and guilty you felt. I remember when you thought of killing yourself, but then Ryoua had suddenly crossed your mind, and you stopped, and you went on until you met her again that summer in the market, the day you fell for her and she fell for you, almost literally isn't it, Bakura?" Marik chuckled some.

Bakura gave a small laugh. "Yeah... I guess you're right, Marik."

Marik smiled some. "Do you think Amara was reincarnated?"

Bakura shook his head. "She was, but she was reincarnated as my hikari's sister, and she was killed... In a car accident that killed the boy's mother as well. Hikari got the ring a few years after... And it went on from there."

Marik nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, Bakura."

Bakura scoffed. "It doesn't matter, she would have been hurt either way. It was better for her that way, anyhow."

Marik was quiet. Marik hadn't seen Bakura ever talk like that, even when it had come to Ryoua before they had gotten together in this century, Bakura, however, had been devastated after the years of Kul Elna's destruction, he had been reckless and full of blood lust, the only thing that had been on his mind was revenge... Until he met Ryoua that second time after seven years. "I know you don't mean that, Bakura..." Marik whispered.

"And what the hell do you know about me, Marik! YOU DON'T! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Bakura growled, trying to calm himself down. Bakura took a deep breath, before he spoke and again. "Marik... If I don't win this duel, I want you to protect Ryoua the best you can, I want you to keep her with your sister and get her out of here, just like she did your brother. I need you to help her with Saffieria, and help take care of her... I have a feeling I won't see her for a very long time, both of them." Bakura kept his face plastered on the ground, never meeting Marik's gaze. "Promise me you will, Marik."

Marik nodded silently. "Of course, Bakura..."

Bakura came to the door where he could here Mariku laughing like a maniac. Bakura burst threw the door, but Mariku didn't hear him over his laughter. Typical. Bakura slid against the wall, hiding in the darkness of the room, and he laughed quietly.

Mariku stopped his laughter of insanity and looked over at the corner. "Who's there?" Mariku's voice sounded like more of a mixture of just Marik's and his voice, it sounded of others as well... His victims.

Bakura stepped out of the darkness, holding up the Millennium Ring, smirking. " Mariku... It has been awhile since Kul Elna, don't you think?"

Mariku glared. " Ah. Bakura, yes, I say it has, much to long since I was ravaged by those men and Ammit sealing me into my worthless brother's soul." Mariku growled sarcastically. " What is it you want, Bakura? To defeat me?" Mariku scoffed. " I doubt you could lay a finger on me while I hold the Millennium Rod in my hands, for it is much stronger than your pathetic ring, spirit."

Bakura glared, but held the triumphant smirk on his face. "Don't yest your luck, Mariku." Bakura warned. "The ring holds much more power than you think."

Mariku glared. "I doubt that, spirit. And once I'm done with you, and my brother, I will pay a visit to the woman you care so deeply about." Mariku smirked.

Bakura clenched his fist in fiery. "If you even dare to look at her... I will personally break threw the clutches of Anubis and kill you over and over, much worse every single time."

Mariku smirked. "I am just so scared, spirit!" Mariku sarcastically said.

Bakura growled. " I challenge you to a Shadow Game, Mariku. If I win, you give Marik his body back and your soul will be sent to the Shadow Realm for all of eternity to be feasted on. And if you win, I go to the Shadow Realm."

Mariku smirked. "I accept your challenge, spirit."

Bakura smirked as well. " Sorry for you, Mariku, but I know most of the cards in your deck, thanks to your brother." Marik appeared next to Bakura, glaring at Mariku.

"Brother, please, stop this! You are better and we both know it! You don't have to be sent to the Shadow Realm if you just be better!" Marik yelled.

Mariku sent heated glares at Marik. "Like you are any better, brother! You seek revenge just like I do, but you are a horrible excuse for a thief and a killer, I, on other hand, am ten times better than you could ever hope to be! That's why father repeatedly hurt and whipped you, because you were not a good thief, you could never meet to his expectations like I could, and I was the one who died, no matter how hard I fought, they had fought harder, and what did you do? You sat near that house in fear, not helping or doing anything! You were a coward! Even our sister got away!" Mariku yelled angrily.

Marik clenched his fist. "I GOT AWAY TOO! IF I am a coward as much as you say, and a bad thief, then why did I survive and you didn't? Why did I come out unscathed and you didn't! Why I'm I the one hear, when your just a lost soul!"

Mariku growled. "Watch that mouth of yours, brother! You will regret what you say to me one day!" _And what both of them do not know is that I have changed pretty much all of the cards in my deck, except Super Mega Ultra Chicken, of course._ Mariku smirked. "Let's get onward with our duel, spirit. I don't want to keep you defeat waiting any longer."

Marik and Bakura glared, following Mariku out of the room and walking to the duel plat form on top of the blimp.

This was the punishment that Bakura knew someone was going to have. And everyone was going to be hurt if Mariku won...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger. Dun dun DUN! Yeah, it's pretty obvious ****what is going to happen... *cries* GOING TO BE SO SAD! Mariku creeps me out.**


	20. Game Over

**A/N: Hey peeps/readers! Chapter twenty... That's amazing! I can't believe we're actually here and still not even close to being done! Wow. Well, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and I hope you guys saw the poll and voted! *sighs* We are not going to see Bakura a while after this! *cries***

**Ryoua is three weeks pregnant at the end of this chapter.**

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Game Over<strong>

"Ryoua...!" The voice that called to Ryoua in her sleep was quiet and muffled, but it grew louder and louder as she was drugged out of her sleep. "RYOUA!"

Ryoua bolted up, looking over to where Bakura had been, not seeing him there. She began to think the worst.

"Ryoua, please, you must come with me! We have to get out of here as soon as possible!" The woman's voice, Ishizu's voice, was soft, but very frantic and worried.

Ryoua looked over at Ishizu. "I-Ishizu... Where is Bakura? Why isn't he here...?" Ryoua's voice was even softer than normal, a edge that told Ishizu she was half wanting to know and half not.

Ishizu was silent for a while. "There is no time for that, Ryoua. We must hurry! Please, follow me."

Ryoua began to fear even more, but she calmed herself, she knew what would happen if she stressed to much over this. She calmed. She needed to stay calm.

Calm.

Ryoua took the covers from over her, steeping of the bed, looking up at the older woman. "What is wrong? Has something happened? I must know, Ishizu."

"Bakura is in a Shadow Duel with Mariku, and Bakura is... Losing." Ishizu whispered, sorrow and regret laced her words.

Ryoua stood there in shock. _No...No, no, NO! WHY!_ Ryoua burst into a run, getting out of the room as fast as she could, heading towards the dueling platform on top of the blimp, Ishizu running after her, trying to stop the Thief King's lover.

Ryoua struggled to get out of Ishizu's grasp as she tried to get out of the elevator when it reached the top, but Ishizu was relentless on letting go. "LET ME GO!" Ryoua screamed, finally breaking from the latter's hands. Ryoua fell to the ground by the suddenness of what happened, landing on her hands to catch her, she growled in slight pain, looking up from the ground and onto the dueling platform.

There stood Ra, staring her lover down with a evil glare as Mariku evaporating in the air, appearing on top of the sun beast, laughing like a maniac. "Looks like I win, Bakura... Any last words to your lover, or even me before I destroy you. And even if you think you could have even one chance to win, you are wrong, spirit. You and I both know that there is nothing in the pathetic deck of yours to save you, my brother, or even your _lover!_"

Bakura slowly looked back at Ryoua, looking into her eyes sadly. "I love you, Ryoua! NOW RUN!" Bakura yelled, Mariku laughing harder as he ordered the great beast to destroy all the monsters on the field, _and kill the player._

Light flashed everywhere in the darkness that surrounded the top of the blimp, the Shadow Realm. Ra growled as the fire ball of light formed on Mariku's side of the field, hurling at Bakura. Bakura cried out in pain as the fire ball hit him and his monsters, destroying all of them.

As the smoke of the blast began to fade away, Bakura did, too. Bakura still held the same smirk on his face as most of his body was already gone. "I will come back, Mariku... TO KILL YOU! You can not destroy the holder of darkness, Mariku..." Bakura laughed darkly as the rest of him faded away to the Shadow Realm, the ring clattering to the ground.

Mariku laughed insanely. "HA HA HA! You and my brother were _both _defeated!" Mariku walked across the field and picked the ring up, putting it around his neck, smirking as his eyes then looked over at Ishizu and Ryoua. He chuckled darkly. "Ah. Sister, it has been so long, wouldn't you say? And you must be the spirit's lover," Mariku looked her up and down, smirking bigger, "I can see why he likes you. You are quite... A tease."

Ryoua shivered at the lust filled voice. This reminded her to much of that night when she visited Yami...

"Ryoua, we must leave, and quick! He could seriously hurt you and your baby." Ishizu whispered frantically. The older woman put her hands on Ryoua's shoulders, helping her up, taking her off the platform as quickly as she could, getting them into the elevator, as Ishizu watched him jump off the platform, smirking widely at his sister.

The elevator stopped at the floor of the rooms, Ishizu letting go of Ryoua, letting her walk, or run really, on her own. "We have to get Odion as well, before we leave." Ishizu said, running to Odion's room.

Ryoua looked around frantically. She didn't know what to do... Maybe she needed to tell Joey, or even Yugi and Yami... Possibly her brother... Ryoua heard footsteps, and she spun around, immediately regretting ever being born. "M-Mariku...!"

Mariku smirked, grabbing Ryoua's shoulders tightly, making her cry out in pain, as he held her in place. "Do not try to run, dear, you will regret it, I promise." Mariku whispered in her ear.

Ryoua shivered. "Please... No...!" Ryoua pleaded, closing her eyes tight, pain shooting threw her as Mariku tightened his grip on her.

Mariku chuckled darkly, licking her earlobe. "I do not think I want to..." Mariku quickly pinned Ryoua to the wall roughly, running his tongue down Ryoua's neck, and going back up, humming darkly. "I am just disappointed that the spirit already took you... But oh well, I can survive with you already being used."

Ryoua squirmed in Mariku's grip, trying to get away without stressing to much. "Please... Do not do this, Mariku! I am not the one you want!"

Mariku chuckled cruelly. "Oh, I disagree... I want you, just not for revenge, for _lust_."

Ryoua shuddered in fear, squirming more. "I am begging you not to do it, Mariku!"

Mariku rolled his eyes, smirking, moving one hand down lower...

And that was the last straw for Ryoua. Ryoua quickly kicked Mariku in the groin as hard as she could, Mariku falling to the ground, groaning. Ryoua ran as fast as she could, and to only one place she knew she would be safe at. Joey's.

Ryoua frantically banged on the door, looking from side to side to make sure Mariku was not behind her. Joey opened the door, obviously still half a sleep.

"Ryoua..? What are you doing here...?" Joey asked, yawning loudly.

"Please, Joey, you have to help me! Mariku's trying to.. To.. Just please, help!" Ryoua cried.

Joey was quickly fully awake, moving aside to let the crying girl in, shutting and locking the door. "Where's Bakura? I thought he would protect ya, Rye?"

Ryoua fell to the ground, sobbing loudly. "B-Bakura... He is gone! Mariku defeated him in a Shadow Duel to save Marik!" Tears poured rapidly down Ryoua's face as she sobbed and cried.

Joey pulled his friend into a tight hug, rubbing her back, trying to calm her. "It's gonna be okay, Rye. I promise, just ya wait and see! Ole' Yami will defeat em, and we'll all be safe again, and Bakura might come back, too!"

Ryoua sobbed even more. "Joey, I am pregnant with Bakura's child! What if he does not come back EVER!"

Before Joey could even think of an answer, there was a pounding on the door. "Ryoua, it is Ishizu! I know you are in there!"

Ryoua got out of Joey's arms, walking t the door and opening it, revealing Ishizu and Odion, moving away some to let the unconscious man and the woman in the room. "Ishizu, we can not get off the blimp, so how are we suppose to get away from Mariku?" Ryoua asked, wiping away the tears from her face, more of them flowing in and replacing them.

Ishizu set Odion down against a wall, smiling slightly at Ryoua. "We need, or you and Odion, to stay somewhere that my brother will not dare to venture..." Ishizu thought for a minute, snapping her fingers. "You will need to stay with Joey or Yugi. It is the only way to ensure your safety, and I can figure out somewhere else for Odion."

Ryoua nodded slowly, looking back at Joey.

Joey smiled slightly at her. "Of course ya can, Rye. I won't mind a bit!"

Ryoua smiled sadly, getting pulled into a warming hug. "Thank you, Joey. I remember that I will always have you, no matter what."

Joey nodded. "But no tryin anythin!"

Ryoua smacked the blonde on the back of the head. "You only wish, Wheeler!"

Joey laughed loudly. "I know, I know!"

Ishizu smiled at the scene. _This will be_ _good for the Thief King's lover, it will take her mind off the loss of him... _Ishizu thought, _But I do not like that she fell in love with the Thief King. He has a cruel fate set in stone for him, and he brought her __down with him. I do not think that she minds that, though. She loves him, and he loves her. I guess neither of them cared who each other were on the outside, but on the inside._ "I will be leaving now. I must go, and I will return in the morning to make sure you are all right, Ryoua."

Ryoua nodded. "Thank you, Ishizu. For your help, I am forever in your debt."

Ishizu smiled, nodding, as she walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

Ryoua sighed sitting down on Joey's bed. "I am sorry that I woke you up, Joey."

Joey waved his hand. "Nah! It's okay! I'm glad ya did, Rye, or that Mariku creep might have got ya."

Ryoua shuddered in fear and disgust. "You're right, Jono- I mean Joey! Sorry!"

Joey gave her a strange look. "Where da hell did ya get that name at?"

Ryoua sighed, patting the spot next to her, and Joey sat beside her, looking at her with curiosity. "That was your name back in Egypt. We just never called you that, because you hated the name." Ryoua explained.

Joey nodded. "I can see why. It sucks, and it's kinda embarrassin."

Ryoua nodded, laughing quietly. "I know."

"So, what was everyone like back then, huh?" Joey asked.

Ryoua smiled. "Well, you were just about the same, really, everyone was, except Yami, of course. Anzu was a lot calmer, Yugi was still sweet and adorable, but he had been somewhat darker then, not significantly, but darker."Ryoua explained.

"Yug' was there too!"Joey exclaimed.

Ryoua giggled. "Yes. Him and Yami were brother, twins to be exact. Yami got the throne first, but Yugi was suppose to get it. Yugi stepped down after their father died, saying that he was not fit for something like that, that Yami would be better than he." Ryoua took a deep breath. "Me and Bakura had been together over a month or two, at that time, around when you found out we were together. You were actually the first of our friends to find out, then Yugi, and then Anzu." Ryoua let a huge smile come onto her face. "You even helped deliver mine and Bakura's child."

Joey look surprised. "WHAT! You mean- I-I-WHAT! No! I-WHAT! Uh..." Joey look a little grossed out. "Do.. I-I have to do it again...?"

Ryoua laughed, shaking her head. "No. You do not know how to deliver a baby anymore, so your off the hook."

Joey sighed in relief. "Thank ya Ra."

Ryoua laughed again, setting her hand softly onto her stomach, a small smile creeping onto her soft features.

Joey noticed the motion. "You really do love him, don't ya, Rye?"

Ryoua nodded. "Of course, and I always will. Forever and always, as he once said."

Joey smiled sadly. "I hope he comes back, Rye, for your sake, I hope he comes back."

"I do too, Joey, I really really do."

"Did you and Bakura have a girl or boy?" Joey randomly asked.

"Girl. Her name was Saffieria and she was mine and Bakura's only child." Ryoua answered immediately. "We would have had two, if I would not have had a miscarriage during my first pregnancy from stressing too much."

Joey nodded. "Saffieria... It does sound really familiar."

Ryoua smiled. "I am happy to hear that, Joey."

Joey smiled, too. "Come on, Rye, let's go to bed. You can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch."

Ryoua nodded. "Thank you, Joey. I appreciated it."

Joey smiled again, grabbing a cover form the closet in the back, cuddling up on the couch. "Night, Rye. See ya in the morning."

Ryoua shut off the light, climbing in the bed and getting under the covers. Another night alone with out Bakura... More tears fell down Ryoua's face as she was taken into sleep.

* * *

><p>Three weeks. They had been on this blimp for three weeks.<p>

Ryoua groaned as she flushed the toilet and stood back up. Morning sickness was the worst thing she had ever experienced in both her lives.

Ryoua sat in the small chair, looking down at her three week pregnant stomach. Ryoua smiled, patting it lightly. What bewildered Ryoua was that she was bigger than she had been 5,000 years ago during _both_ of her pregnancies... Ryoua pushed it away, it did not matter all that much.

A knock came one the door.

"Come in." Ryoua called.

Ishizu walked in, smiling at Ryoua. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"I am doing fine, just the morning sickness that is bothering me." Ryoua explained.

Ishizu nodded. "But that is to be expected, of course. But I can tell something else is bothering you, something to do with your pregnancy. Please, you can talk to me."

Ryoua sighed, shrugging. "I do not know, Ishizu. Is it strange that I am larger than I was during both of my pregnancies around this time?" Ryoua asked, looking up worriedly at Ishizu.

Ishizu thought for a minute, bending down next to Ryoua. Ishizu laid a tan hand on Ryoua's stomach, pressing on it slightly,a hand flying to her Millennium Necklace, and she gasped.

Ryoua looked worriedly at Ishizu. "What is wrong?"

Ishizu did not answer for a moment. "You and your babies are fine."

Ryoua's eyes widened. "Babies?" she repeated.

Ishizu smiled up at Ryoua. "There are two."

Ryoua smiled brightly. "Really?"

Ishizu nodded. "Congratulation, Ryoua." Ishizu stood back up. "I will be going now. I will have someone come in and check on you later."

Ryoua nodded, thanking Ishizu as she walked out the door. _Twins... Twins!_ Ryoua thought happily, rubbing her stomach affectionately, smiling brightly, but the bright happy smile faltered, and she sighed sadly. _Only if you were here Bakura... Then you could enjoy this with me..._

Ryoua walked into the bathroom, looking at herself from the side of the mirror, lifting her huge T-shirt up. Ryoua ran her finger gently along her stomach, smiling slightly to herself. "My little Saffieria, and another... Hmm. I wonder of you will be a boy or girl..." Ryoua thought out loud. "If you are a boy, Akefia, and a girl, June."

Ryoua had remembered when she was first pregnant with Saffieria and Bakura had said that he liked Akefia for a boy's name. Ryoua smiled again. She hoped it was a boy so she had something even more of a reminder of Bakura.

Ryoua would not mind at all if it was, she actually really did want a boy! "Just think of it," Ryoua whispered to herself, "another little Bakura." Ryoua giggled at the thought.

She imagined the boy looking just like Bakura, and barely anything like her. Ryoua would not mind it, though. She would want the boy to look like his father, to act like him. He would be strong, confident, and just as stubborn as Bakura, too, yet he would be caring like Bakura was to Ryoua. Ryoua wanted her little Akefia to be nothing of her, and all of his father.

A knock on the door brought Ryoua out of her thoughts. "Who is it?" Ryoua called.

"It is Yami." answered the voice.

Ryoua laid her shirt back down, going over to the door and opening it, revealing Yami standing there with a smile on his face and plate of food. Ryoua smiled. "Come on it, Yami. I am sure Ishizu sent you here." Ryoua moved aside so that Yami could come in, and he did.

"She did, and she also told me to bring you a plate of food, which I did." Yami said pridefully, handing the small plate to Ryoua.

Ryoua nodded, taking the plate from him, sitting on the couch in the corner of the room. "I just hope the little guys will let me hold it down." she muttered, looking down at her slightly swollen stomach.

Yami smiled. "Ah. Yes. Ishizu told us you were expecting a double package." Yami chuckled.

Ryoua laughed softly. "It has me on edge, though." Ryoua confessed.

Yami looked at her with a questioning look in his crimson eyes. "And why is that, Ryoua?" he asked as he sat beside her on the small couch, producing a spork from his pocket.

Ryoua sighed, a small amused smile on her face as she took the spork from Yami and began eating the pancakes that laid on the small plastic plate. "It is a normal thing to have me on edge for this particular reason. I am just wondering what gender the second baby is... I know for sure one is a girl, and that's the reincarnation of my daughter Saffieria. But the other... I do not know. I only delivered and carried through one child, and that Saffieria... But I do want it to be a boy."

Yami smiled. "I do wondered of what it is, as well. Hmm. Well, I think you find out at four months, am I correct?"

Ryoua nodded. "I believe so... The ways of this time still confuse me, even after the time I have spent in this life."

"If that is correct, then you can find out then. Or maybe Ishizu already knows with the help of the Millennium Necklace." Yami winked playfully at Ryoua. "And she just not telling you."

Ryoua scowled playfully. "She better tell me if she knows!" Ryoua yelled. "Or I am going to have to go all Egyptian reincarnation on her ass!" Ryoua cursed.

Yami chuckled at the out burst. "Calm down. I do not think the Millennium Necklace can tell that far into the future." Yami stated. "But if you are lucky..."

Ryoua picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at Yami. "Do not start with me, pharaoh!"

Yami laughed. "I have missed this between us, Ryoua. When we could just sit and talk as friends." Yami confessed, looking down at the ground.

Ryoua smiled slightly, nodded. "I have to, Yami. I have missed you in general. I have missed that good person you had once been, I am just sad that you had to go through so much pain and reject to be better, including the fact that you remember nothing from our first life."

Yami nodded in agreement, his voice and his facial expression filled with sorrow and regret. "I am sure it was not just you that I hurt, was it?" Yami asked. He really did not want to hear the answer, but he needed to know.

Ryoua did not answer for a moment, she sighed. "Sadly, you did hurt others. You hurt Joey, Anzu, Yugi, even the people of Egypt... And from rumors I had heard, your wife, Mana."

Yami was silent, and that worried Ryoua. She had known that Yami would at least be shocked, or even disgusted with himself, and at least say _something_ to her, but he said nothing. Silent. Completely silent. Ryoua lifted Yami's chin up with her hand, seeing tears falling from his eyes. Ryoua immediately teared up. She had only seen Yami cry once, and that was the day his father had died.

Ryoua brought Yami in to a comforting embrace, letting her tears fall from her forest deep eyes. "I know, Yami. I know that you regret doing those things, even if you do not remember."

Yami nodded, silently crying in Ryoua's shoulder. "I wish I could take it back, and start all over again!" Yami wailed.

Ryoua held the crying pharaoh tighter. "I know you are, Yami. I forgive you, and I am sure that our friends would, too, if they remembered."

Yami did not respond, for he just continued to cry. "I do not wish to have been or be a monster! I do not wish to know that I have hurt people! I do not want to hurt people!"Yami sobbed.

More tears fell down the young woman's face. "I know you do not, Yami, no one does. Fate decides out paths, and puts us on to it, no warning of what might or will lie ahead, we follow the path, and the signs that are put on to it to guide us. We follow fate wherever it may take us, no questions asked."

Yami nodded, pulling away from Ryoua to look at her, tear stricken crimson eyes looking in to Ryoua's. "I know... But... Why did have to be given such tragic lived. We are doomed to walk the Earth as forgotten people of the past. Me, a nameless pharaoh, Bakura, a Thief King, and you, the Thief King's lover and the mother of his two children, also forgotten in time. We are just spirits, we are people nobody has cared to remember."

Ryoua shook her head, smiling thoughtfully. "No, Yami. We are cared for, and we are remembered. The reincarnations of our friends, are proof of that. We are proof of that. The gods cared and remembered enough to give us second chances. They let us live the life we never got to, peacefully, almost, and happily. Yes, I know there has been ups and downs, but that is, and was, to be expected. Life is just that way. A broken road that can not be repaired, and though it may be unfixed, and bumpy, it is like no other road, it contains as much beauty as the heavens themselves. We are not alone, Yami. We are all together, and you just have not cared enough to notice."

Yami thought over what she said for a long time. She was right, and he knew it. He had not cared enough to notice, or was it that he did not remember enough to notice? Maybe it was both. "You are right, my dear friend. I have been so lost, I have forgotten so much, it has made me clueless of those special things around me. I thank you for your kind heart and words. I will forever remember that, Ryoua. I promise to repay you for all the good you have done, for me and many others. We all are forever in your debt."

Ryoua smiled. "You are welcome, my pharaoh. I have seen you lose your path one too many times, and I do not want to see it happen again, you are my friend. And I do not need any debt repaid, pharaoh. You being better, and happy again is all I need."

Yami stared at her for a moment in silence. "It is obvious you are lying. You wish, or are begging, inside to see Bakura again. It is even obvious in your eyes." Yami said with a knowing voice, speaking like a very wise pharaoh.

Ryoua was silent for a while, before she looked down with sadness burned in to her soul. "You have seen through me, pharaoh. And you are right, I do wish to see my beloved again, but I do not want to if that means he has to continue his fight with you. I do not want the fighting to go on. I wish he could just forgive and forget, but he refuses to, even when I begged him. The man is stubborn when it comes to revenge, and will do anything to avenge the people he has lost, even me."

Yami stared again. "I wish I do not have to fight him, too, Ryoua. But the thief leaves me with no choice. I must do whatever I must to make sure he does not cover the world in darkness. The gods will not allow it, and I am the only who can defeat him. I do not want to, because he is very special to you, but, like I said, I must do what I must."

Ryoua nodded, a few more tears streaming down her face. "I understand, pharaoh. I have always understood."

Yami smiled sadly. "I have to leave you now, or our friends with begin to worry. I can send someone in hear, if you want?"

Ryoua shook her head. "No. I would like to be alone for a while, please."

Yami nodded, getting out of the embrace he was still in and made his way over to the door, smiling sadly at Ryoua as he walked out of the room.

_Only if you were here, Bakura. I miss you so much. And I wish I could tell you about our children._ Ryoua thought, taking another bite of her pancakes. She began to wonder when they were going to get off this blasted blimp!


	21. Crash And Burn

**A/N: Hey peeps/readers! I can not believe it is actually chapter twenty-one! Thanks for all the reviews! You wonderful people! Well... Um... OH! I want to go ahead and tell you guys that I am creating a manga for Stay with Me! It is awesome! Even though I only have three pages done... So, go check them out on my deviantART account! I am BakuraLOLZ on there, ma fwends! And I want to tell you guys that I have decided that there will be a sequel to Stay with Me! And it will be AMAZING! I just know it. *awesome face*  
><strong>

**I am so mean to Ryoua. SORRY GIRL! She is about five months pregnant at the end of this chapter! And she acts like a real bitch because she is pregnant, if that was not obvious.  
><strong>

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything except for OC's and the plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Crash And Burn!<strong>

"RYOUA! RYOUA WAKE UP!" a childish voiced screamed.

Ryoua groaned, throwing the pillow at the voice. "No! I am pregnant with twins! I need sleep!"

"COME ON! We're at the Battle City Finals! You have to get up!" the voice yelled again.

Ryoua took her face out from under the covers, glaring at Yugi. "Let me repeat myself, dear Yugi. I am. A. Pregnant. Woman. With. TWINS! A one month pregnant woman!"

Yugi was silent. "Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I am tired."

"That is not good enough."

"Do not test me, Yugi."

"Aw! Come on! You would never-"

Ryoua jumped up from the bed and tackled Yugi to the ground, putting him in a choke hold. "I said not to test me!"she yelled, letting the small teen male go.

Yugi smiled an unnatural evil smile. "Guess who got up?" he asked in a sing song voice.

Ryoua deepened her glare, making Yugi shiver in fear. "Then I congratulate you, King of Games."she said coldly, obviously pissed.

Yugi rubbed his neck with a slight frown on his face. "Alright, alright! I am sorry! I will defiantly let you sleep next time."

Ryoua got off the small teen male. "You better." she glared at him, holding her hand out for him to take, and accepted it, letting her pull him up. "And why exactly do I need to get up?"

"We are at the place where the Battle City Finals will be held. This is where we will defeat Mariku." Yugi told her confidently.

Ryoua was silent for a moment. "Does that mean we will get Marik back?" she asked finally, whispering.

Yugi nodded slowly. "I believe so."

Ryoua smiled slightly. "That is good."

Yugi nodded in agreement, walking toward the door. "Let us go. We will be landing at the Dueling Tower soon."Yugi told her as he walked out of the room.

Ryoua sighed, walking in to the bathroom, jumping in the shower real quick to clean herself, and getting out and changing in to a brown sleeveless top, a cream jacket, and dark blue denim skinny jeans, slipping on some black converse, making sure she looked presentable enough before peeking out the door to make sure Mariku was not around. When it seemed to be fine, she stepped out of the room, quickly being joined by Ishizu, who smiled brightly at her. "Hello, Ishizu."

"Hello, Ryoua. I hope Yugi woke you well, as I told him to."

Ryoua groaned. "If you consider me putting him in to a choke hold, then, yes, I was awoken very well."

Ishizu laughed softly. "I am sorry. I told him to wake you up softly, even though I did know that it would be very difficult to wake you up."

Ryoua nodded. "And I do not want to be awoken _ever again_ while I am pregnant. " Ryoua glared slightly. "I want to sleep till I can not sleep anymore!"

Ishizu laughed. "I will defiantly remember that."

Ryoua seemed to hesitate before she asked, "Um... Ishizu?" Ishizu nodded for her to continue, and she did. "What.. Where will I go if Bakura does not come back for a while?" she asked, fiddling with her fingers.

Ishizu was silent for a minute. "Before Bakura was... Banished... He left you in mine, Marik's, and Odion's care. And I plan on fulling his final wish, do you agree?"

Ryoua nodded slowly. "So... I am to stay with you till I can go on my own?"

Ishizu nodded. "You are correct, Ryoua. You can leave before you give birth, but I would suggest to stay us for the whole time of the pregnancy. It will be safer that way."

Ryoua nodded in agreement. "I may stay afterward, too. But I might become a writer after, just like I was taught to be so long ago. I may have hated the lessons, but I loved to write."

Ishizu chuckled softly. "I am guessing you married Bakura before you could become a scribe, am I right?"

Ryoua nodded, looking over at Ishizu with a curious gaze shining in her eyes. "Tell me, Ishizu. Honestly, what do you think of Bakura?"

Ishizu sighed. "I personally do not take a liking to the Thief King. He is a enemy of the Pharaoh, a young man I am very loyal to."

Ryoua nodded in understanding. "I understand what you mean, Ishizu. But he is very misunderstood. I have loved Bakura from the day I met him, and we were only ten. I had just never knew I really loved him till he kissed me for the first time, the night I went to see Yami."

Ishizu smiled slightly. "I am a where of that, child. I respect Bakura for being able to love. Fate had said that he would spend his life alone, with know one to love him, not Marik, or any of his family. He was to spend his entire existence alone. You were suppose to marry Yami and have his children, ruling by his side till Yami would be sealed inside the puzzle. But, you denied fate, falling in love with Bakura. You left the Pharaoh alone, instead of Bakura."

Ryoua stared at Ishizu in shock. "Fate put me with Yami...?"she whispered, mostly to herself.

"And Marik was not even suppose to survive during Kul Elna's raid. Fate had declared him to die with the rest of the people there, except for myself and Bakura. I am sure you had known Isis, am I correct?"

Ryoua nodded. "Your reincarnation. The original holder of the Millennium Necklace."

Ishizu nodded. "I know that even to this day, the gods still can not figure out how all of you escaped your sealed fate. It even confuses me."

Ryoua did not answer. A life without her love... No, that was impossible. A cruel fate. How could even the gods be that cruel to have thought to put her and Bakura both through that? Ryoua had not idea. And then a life without her two children? Ryoua began to tear up, but she held back the tears, blinking her eyes.

"I know that is hard for you to take in, and that it hurts to think about, but think about how you two did the unthinkable and bypassed the gods sealed fate for the both of you. That is something the two of you should be proud of." Ishizu said softly.

Ryoua nodded in agreement, a few more tears trailing down Ryoua's face. "I know I should," she sobbed, "But I do not ever want to be without Bakura! I love him too much to be! Please do not let me spend the rest of this existence without him! I can not do that! I can not be without him!" Ryoua sobbed, tears pouring rapidly down her face. Ryoua suddenly felt her anger boil out of control and she punched through the wall, her arm tensing in pain. Ryoua slowly took her arm from out of the wall.

_This is Yami's fault,_ Ryoua thought angrily as she continued walking, not caring if Ishizu was following her or not, most likely she was. _If Yami's uncle had never been so reckless they never would have destroyed Kul Elna, and Bakura would have never had to have been kill- Sent to the Shadow Realm.__ And then me and Bakura could have been together freely, no one would care..._ Ryoua smiled at that thought.

"Ryoua, you must stop!" Ishizu called.

Ryoua was torn out of her thoughts by the sudden noise, turning around to face Ishizu who was looking at her worriedly.

"Please, let me see your hand."

Ryoua nodded slowly, holding up her hand that was all ready beginning to bruise badly.

Ishizu gave Ryoua a sad look. "Flex your finger please. And tell me if the pain is bad or not." Ishizu told her softly.

Ryoua did as she was told, not even wincing when a small, but sickening crack was her. When she had died, there had been so much pain and blood, and Ryoua had hid that from Bakura, she had used all of her strength that she had left to hide her pain from Bakura. This was nothing. Absolutely nothing compared to all of the emotional and physical pain she had ever been through.

This was nothing.

She was nothing.

Life was nothing.

_Why is everything **nothing**? Why can humans think life is something to cherish?_ _I hate this life. If I have to be without Bakura for the rest of this existence... I rather not exist at all. But I have his children, all least. Our children. The only thing of the two us there is left._ Ryoua thought, a hand caressing her stomach as a smile crept on to her cream features. _This will be the only thing I live for... And for Bakura's return. Bakura will return. He always does. He promised to, anyways. He promised he would always come back._

"I believe it is just a sprain. Nothing too serious, I think." Ishizu suddenly said, ripping Ryoua out of her thoughts once again.

Ryoua looked down to the ground in shame. "Oh, well, that is good. Forgive me, Ishizu, for not having better control of myself." Ryoua apologized.

Ishizu smiled thoughtfully. "Do not apologize, Ryoua. You are human, and humans get angry."

Ryoua's irritation with herself grew. "If this is what a human is... Than humans are pathetic. I am a pathetic excuse for a spirit and a human. I look in shame upon myself."

Ishizu frowned. "Do not think of yourself in that way, child. You are very brave, and strong. Especially strong hearted. You are a proud woman, and a soon to be proud mother. I hope Taweret(1) will watch over you, child."

Ryoua smiled slightly, nodding. "Thank you, Ishizu. Thank you for being so patient with me, I do not think anyone else could have done it."

Ishizu smiled slightly at the young woman. "You are welcome, child. I am happy to help you. Now follow me, I do not think you will be able to stay and watch the last duel."

Ryoua nodded slowly, following Ishizu as they both held up her injured left hand... And it was now starting to hurt like absolute _**HELL!**_ When the two women got to Ryoua's room, Ishizu laid Ryoua down on the bed, running in to the bathroom, retrieving a first aid kit. Ishizu knelt down next to the bed beside Ryoua and her hurt arm, taking out the gauze and very carefully and softly wrapping it around Ryoua's wrist.

Ishizu did not look up from her work as she spoke calmly. "This could take up to a few months to heal, but I do not believe that the sprain was too severe. But I do know with will need to have it looked at when we leave this place. The best thing we can do for you, the wrist, and your children is to just keep you inside the blimp and in bed. I will be right back with some ice for you arm to keep down the swelling and bruising. And remember to make sure not to move too much." Ishizu reminded Ryoua as she ran out of the room.

Ryoua stared down at her arm. She knew you were not suppose to move it and put strain on it, for that would only take the healing process longer and make the injury worse than it all ready is. Ice always helped, and there was that rice treatment she vaguely knew about... You also had to elevate your wrist to reduce swelling... Hm. Only if she knew how the wrist should be elevated.

Ishizu came back in with a few ice packs and another pillow, kneeling back down next to Ryoua, lifting her arm up carefully, sliding the pillow under it and setting the injured arm back down on it. Ishizu trailed her eyes down Ryoua's arm till she got to her fingers, catching sight of Ryoua's ring, she smiled. "That is a beautiful ring you have there, child." Ishizu said as she began wrapping the arm carefully.

Ryoua smiled. "Yeah... It was Bakura's mother's ring that he managed to save the night of the raid. He proposed to me with it, too, just like he did in this time."

Ishizu nodded, but was silent. Bakura really did love her, with all his soul and being. And she loved him with equal, maybe more, or maybe Bakura loved her more... That would be tough to decide.

Ishizu smiled in satisfaction, standing up from Ryoua's side. "Well, I need to be going, and I will inform the others of your condition so they do not worry."

Ryoua nodded. "Thank you, Ishizu."

Ishizu smiled, walking out of the room quickly, shutting the door behind her

Ryoua sighed, looking down at her slightly swollen stomach. "I blame you for the sprained wrist. Stupid pregnancy hormones did not wait to kick in." Ryoua sighed again, scooting herself down more, pulling the covers over her with her good hand, closing her eyes, letting the darkness take her away in to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ryoua's eyes slowly opened to something softly shaking her. Ryoua looked over to see her smiling friends, she smiled tiredly. "Hey..."<p>

"Guess what, Rye." Joey whispered.

"Hmm. What?" Ryoua asked, letting her eyes slide closed again.

"I AM BACK!" Marik screamed, bursting through the door with a wide grin on his face.

Ryoua's eyes snapped back opened and she jumped up fro the bed, running over to Marik and pulling him in to a huge hug, knocking them both to the ground.

"FUCK!" Ryoua swore, quickly jumping off Marik, clutching her wrist in agony.

Joey quickly ran over to his friend, leading her back over to her bed. He laid her back down, elevating her arm back on the pillow and grabbed a new ice pack, setting it on Ryoua's arm.

Marik chuckled. "I heard about you punching the wall... Either pregnant women are just really irritated really easily, or you have anger issues."

Ryoua rolled her eyes. "Ha ha ha."

"I am thinking the latter."

Ryoua glared. "Do not worn out your welcome, Marik. I can only be nice for so long."

Marik chuckled again, sitting down at the end of the bed, grinning widely. "So, you excited about staying with Ishizu, myself, and Odion? I know I am."

Ryoua giggled. "Yes, I am."

The rest of the people gave the strange looks.

"Sis, what is he talking about?" Duke asked, walking over to the bed beside his sister.

Ryoua looked over at her brother. "Uh... Well, I am staying with Marik, Ishizu, and Odion while I am pregnant..." Ryoua explained. "Bakura told Ishizu and Marik to look after me if anything ever happened to him."

Duke seemed to be angry, but he hid it well. "I just can not wait for you to explain this to dad."

Ryoua sweat dropped. "Damn."

Duke chuckled. "Yeah. Good luck with that, sis, cause I ain't helping you in the slightest."

Ryoua stuck her tongue out at Duke. "W-Well... I do not _have_ to tell him _do I?_" she looked at her brother with pleading eyes.

Duke smirked. "How are you going to explain to children to him when you visit the old man?"

Ryoua groaned, hanging her head down in defeat. "I hate this existence." she mumbled.

Duke laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You'll hate it even more when dad proceeds to kill you for being only seventeen and pregnant, not with only _one _but _two!_ He is going to go on a freaking killing spree."

"I know." Ryoua mumbled. "Do not remind me."

"I kind of want to be present for that discussion." Marik added, smirking slightly.

Ryoua glared. "You will not be if I kill you first."

Marik held his hand up in defense. "Don't get bitching with me, princess." Marik smirked wider.

Ryoua groaned, pulling the cover back over her head, laying back down completely. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Everyone in the room laughed softly. "Sure go ahead." They all walked out of the room except for three people.

"And the three Ishtar's are in here for what reason?" Ryoua asked, her voice muffled by the pillow her face was buried in.

Marik chuckled. "I am hurt! Do you not want to see me! I am practically your second brother!"

Ryoua rolled her eyes. "I am a tired pregnant woman, I need sleep. And if you want me not to go all bitch psychopath on you... I would suggest for you to let me sleep."

"Why are you acting so much aggressive during this pregnancy? You were not near as mean or emotional the first time with Saffieria." Marik said.

Ryoua sighed, carefully turning herself over in the bed, making sure not to put strain on her wrist. "I was only nice because I took out all of the anger on Bakura, he aloud it, for some reason... I think it turned him on... I am still not sure."

Marik and his siblings sweat dropped. "_Way_ to much information, Rye."

Ryoua giggled, shrugging. "You asked."

"Yes, and it just happens to be the worst mistake I have ever made. I would rather not imagine you and Bakura having sex." Marik gagged.

Ryoua smirked. "I do not know, Marik! Having sex with Bakura is pretty good-No! It is great!"

Marik out his hand over his mouth. "Please! I beg of you! Stop!"

Ryoua laughed. "AW! Come on! I was just getting started!" Ryoua pretended to pout. "And if you were going to get sick, please do not tell me you are pregnant too!"

Marik looked at her strangely, but then a wide grin appeared on his features. "There is the Rye I know!"

Ryoua rolled her eyes, smiling. "Okay! Are you satisfied? Can I go to sleep now?"

Before anyone could reply, there was a huge crash. Ryoua almost jumped up, but was stopped by Ishizu. "You want to rest, am I right?"

Ryoua sighed, curling back down in the covers. "Can you check it out and tell me what it was then?"

Marik chuckled. "I WILL GO DO IT!" He cheered, running out of the room. "HOLLY SHIT! WHAT'S KAIBA DOING ON A FIGHTER PLANE!"

Ryoua laughed. Maybe it would be nice staying with the Ishtar's...

* * *

><p>Two week later at Domino City...<p>

"Sis, are you sure you want to stay with those Ishtar's? I'd be happy to make room for you, me and dad both." Duke said as he loaded some luggage in to a taxi car.

Ryoua smiled thoughtfully. "I am sure, Duke. I want to be back at my home, I need to let my children grown up in that place."

"But it's Egypt." Duke said.

"I know. That is where Bakura and I were both born, including my first child. And you can visit me when the Pharaoh is ready to go to the Afterlife. I promise." She smiled, holding out her good arm to him, her pinky finger out.

Duke smiled, shaking pinkies with her. "You better!" He said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much, sis. It just won't be the same in Domino without you hear."

Ryoua smiled, hugging her brother back. "I am going to miss you too, brother. All of you." she said, looking at all of her friends that stood behind her and Duke.

Joey came up and hugged Ryoua next, bursting in to tears, hysterically crying. "N-Now d-don't m-make m-me h-h-have to c-come all t-the way d-down t-to E-Egypt and s-straighten y-you up!" Joey warned, sobbing loudly.

Ryoua smiled, hugging Joey tight, a few of her own tears falling down her face. "I will not, Joey, or maybe I will just so I can see you. I will miss you so much."

Joey sniffed, pulling away, waving and smiling sadly as he walked back to the little group.

The rest of her friends said goodbye, watching her and the Ishtar's climb in to the rental car, heading off to Egypt.

* * *

><p>Ryoua was now five months pregnant, her cravings were horrible, she was sleeping more often and having nightmares about when Bakura had been sent to the Shadow Realm. But she was over all, perfectly fine and healthy, as were her two babies.<p>

"Hello, Miss. Otogi. How are you doing today? Anything new happened I should know about?" The doctor asked as he say down in the chair next to the hospital bed that Ryoua sat on.

Ryoua smiled, shaking her head. "No. Just same old same. The cravings are the same, only change week by week, and my sleeping is still the heavy. My nightmares are happening more often, though."

The doctor nodded. "Well, all those things are normal. But I do think that maybe you should talk to a friend or a family member about the nightmares, it might help you overcome them." the older man explained, a bright smile coming on to his tan features. "Are you ready to find out the genders are your two buns in the oven?"

Ryoua nodded excitedly. "I have been ready since I found out I was pregnant."

The man's smile brightened, and he turned on the machine beside him, grabbing a little something or another, and a small bottle. "Lift up your shirt some please. I will warn you that this stuff is pretty cold at first."

Ryoua laughed quickly, lifting up her shirt to show her swollen stomach, shuddered at the coldness of the blue gel.

The doctor looked at the screen as he waved the wand across Ryoua's stomach, smiling even brighter, looking over at Ryoua. "Okay, now if you look over here." he said, pointing at a little spot on the screen, "That right there is your daughter."

Ryoua smiled happily.

The doctor moved the wand over some, pointing at another little spot. "And... That little rascal there is your son."

Ryoua almost cheered in joy, joyful tears streamed down her face. "A little Akefia and Saffieria." she whispered.

The doctor smiled. "Both you and the babies are perfectly healthy, their heart beats are going full force and I believe you should start feeling the two begin to kick, if you already haven't, that is." The doctor explained.

Ryoua nodded, sitting back up, grabbing the towel the doctor handed her, wiping the blue gel off of her stomach and pulling her shirt back down. "No, I have not yet. And will I deliver naturally or by cesarean section?"

The doctor thought a moment. "Well, at the moment you will most likely deliver vaginally, but if complications arise then you will have a cesarean section. I do not think you will need to, though, for how healthy you and your children both are." The man explain.

Ryoua nodded. "Okay. And do you think my wrist is healing well?"

The doctor scooted his chair over to Ryoua, carefully holding up her arm, taking off the brace. "Is it hurting much?"

Ryoua shook her head. "No, it is barely even noticeable."

The doctor nodded. "I think it is healing just fine, then, Miss. Ryoua. Now you have a nice day and keep taking good care of yourself."

Ryoua nodded, climbing off the small hospital bed, walking out of the room.

Marik and Ishizu smiled brightly at her when she came in to the waiting room.

"So, are we having a boy or a girl?" Marik asked.

Ryoua rolled her eyes. "_I_ am having a boy and a girl, Marik."

Marik through his fist in the air. "YEAH! That kid is gonna be the next King of Thieves! I can feel it!"

Ryoua rolled her eyes.

"So, what will his name be?" Ishizu asked.

"Akefia." Ryoua answered.

"Wasn't that Bakura's real name?" Marik asked.

Ryoua smiled slightly, nodding. "Yes, and that is why I chose it."

The brother and sister nodded. "Well, we are expecting company soon." Ishizu said, a smile plastered on her face.

Ryoua gave her a look. "We are?"

Ishizu nodded. "Yes. The Pharaoh is ready to return to the Afterlife." Ishizu explained. "And we are to meet him and his friends at the airport in an hour. He will the hold up the three god cards in front of a sacred stone slab, and it will then reveal to him what he must do."

Ryoua nodded slowly. "O-Okay..."

Ishizu smiled sadly. "Ryoua, I know that you blame the Pharaoh for most of the horrible things in your life, but we must forgive and forget."

Ryoua sighed. "Not everything can be forgiven. The things you can not forget, are things that you should not forgive."

Ishizu was silent as the group of three walked out of the hospital, climbing in to their car. They soon arrived at the airport, sitting down in the chairs to wait for the plane to arrive.

"Flight 2346 from Japan has now landed." the speaker said over the microphone. "Will passengers for flight 5327 for Japan please go to boarding area."

"ISHIZU, MARIK, RYOUA!" voices called from behind Ryoua, Marik and Ishizu.

They looked behind them to see Yugi, Joey, Anzu and Tristan running towards them. Ishizu and Marik smiled as they stood up and walked over to the group.

Ryoua carefully stood up, walking over next to Marik, her face emotionless.

Everyone smiled at her. "So, Rye, whatcha havin?" Joey asked.

"Boy and girl." Ryoua answered.

Joey grinned. "What are the little babies gonna be named?"

"Akefia is the boy, and Saffieria is the girl." Ryoua answered, a slight smile creeping on to her face.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I think we should get going, don't you think, Pharaoh?" Ishizu asked, looking over at Yami.

Yami nodded.

Ishizu smiled. "Then follow me." and everyone did, getting in to the van and began their trip to the Valley of Kings.

Ryoua was silent the whole time, even when she was asked questions, she would not answer them.

"Looks like were here!" Marik stated, pulling the car into park in front of a giant temple that led to an underground sanctuary. Marik got out of the car first, Ishizu next, helping Ryoua out. The rest of the group got out after.

Ryoua sat down on a large rock, setting her hands on her stomach as she watched Ishizu and Marik walk back over to Yami and the others, talking and explaining for a few minutes. After they seemed to be done talking the group of four walked in to the small temple, while Ishizu and Marik stayed in front of it, staring after them.

Ryoua felt a hand go on her shoulder and she gasped, looking behind her. "B-Bakura...!"


	22. Love, Loss, and Loneliness

**A/N:What up? I can't believe that it's chapter twenty-two! It's amazing! I hope you guys like this chapter! And tell me if you did or not. I would really like to know.  
><strong>

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything except for the plot and OC's!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Love, Loss, And Loneliness <strong>

Ryoua stared in shock. Bakura was alive...?

Bakura smiled, walking away, motioning her with his hand for her to follow.

Ryoua nodded slowly, waiting till Bakura was hidden behind another rock before yelling, "I will be right back, you guys!" to Marik and Ishizu, who nodded.

Ryoua walked over to the huge, brown rock Bakura was hiding behind, immediately being pulled into Bakura's arms. Ryoua smiled, nuzzling herself into Bakura's chest, taking in his scent. _Vanilla_, she thought, smiling to herself. How much she had missed that scent.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Bakura said after a few minutes, his grip tightening on her.

Ryoua looked up at him. "Why do you always have to say goodbye? Why can't you stay for once?"

Bakura smiled sadly. "Love, you have known for a long time that this day would come, I warned you over and over about it." Bakura reminded her, pressing their lips together.

Ryoua wrapped her arms around Bakura's neck, wanting the moment to last longer. "Please stay with me, Bakura. Stay with me forever and love me." she said against Bakura's chest when they had parted.

Bakura kissed the top of Ryoua's head. "You know I can not do that. All I can really promise you is that I will love you forever. Please promise me you will stay safe, and take care of our daughter." Bakura quickly got out of Ryoua's arms, beginning to walk away.

"Bakura! Wait!" Ryoua called, grabbing onto Bakura's black fabric clad arm. She was not letting him go that easy, no matter how much he protested.

Bakura smiled sadly, looking over his shoulder at Ryoua as he carefully took her hand off of his black trench coat. "Do not make this harder than it already is."

"Bakura, there is something that I have to tell you though..." Ryoua whispered.

Bakura turned around completely, lifting Ryoua's head up to look at him in the eyes. Bakura leaned down and kissed her deeply for a long time, kissing her forehead when their lips parted. "Promise me you will take care of yourself and our daughter." Bakura whispered, softly putting a hand on Ryoua's swollen stomach, smiling when he felt a small kick. Bakura wanted to stay with his lover and child, but if he really wanted to stay with them, he needed to finish what him and the Pharaoh had started so many years ago...

Ryoua was silent for a long moment. Should she tell him? Or would that just make him feel even guiltier leaving another behind? She did not want to make him stay with her out of guilt, she wanted him to stay with her because he could not live without her, revenge or not.

Bakura broke Ryoua out of her thoughts by kissing her lips one last time before walking away, tears falling down his face as he turned around the rock, stopping, he slid down the huge material, sobbing quickly. He did not want to leave, no matter how much he convinced himself, he did not want to leave, he want to stay and be with his family forever, but he could not. Bakura slowly got up, wiping the tears from his face, continuing his walk till he got into the underground temple, where the game would begin again, and he would see all of his memories... All over again. All those painful, bittersweet moments.

"You mean our son and daughter." Ryoua whispered, tears falling down her face as she watched Bakura go. His was not coming back for a long time... And both of them knew that.

Shouldn't Ryoua be used to Bakura leaving by now? Shouldn't she be okay with this? Be okay and used to the fact that this had been Bakura's fate since the very day they met? Their fate.

Bakura did not hear her, though. He was too far away, he always was.

Ryoua sat on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest as she sobbed. _Being pregnant makes this so much worse_, Ryoua thought. _I do not want to be alone... I want to raise our children with Bakura. I want to have the life we never got to have. But I will never have it... Let's face it, nothing has ever gone mine and Bakura's way. We are just doomed to spend our lives without each other._ Ryoua looked up with tear strained eyes when she felt a hand lay on her shoulder softly. "H-Hi, Marik." she wailed.

Marik smiled sadly, bending down and helping the crying woman up, handing her over to Ishizu, who took her to the car and drove them both back to the Ishtar home. "Are you sure you will be alright alone, Ryoua? I can stay with you, I won't mind." Ishizu said.

Ryoua shook her head, still crying heavily.

Ishizu hesitantly walked out of the door, closing it quietly.

Ryoua stayed on the couch for what was probably hours, crying her eyes out. Why couldn't Bakura just forget about his revenge for once and worry about their family? She understood that it was important, but she could not help but want him to put her and their children first. At least just once.

Just once.

Ryoua's hand went to her mouth, and she ran to the bathroom, puking out everything she had eaten that day. Ryoua clutched the toilet seat as she panted, letting it go and falling back against the wall, putting her head between her legs, crying more. Ryoua cried till she fell asleep, the darkness taking over her exhausted body.

* * *

><p>Ryoua's eyes slowly opened, her vision a blur, slowly becoming clear as her eyes adjusted to the room. She was still in the bathroom, but Ishizu was standing in front of her, her back to her as Marik picked her up and carried her out of the small house. Ryoua drifted in and out of consciousness after that.<p>

"Ryoua..." A voice whispered, a soft voice that was muffled out by the unconscious state Ryoua was still in.

Ryoua blinked her eyes a few times as she was finally awoken. Marik, Ishizu, Atem, Yugi, Anzu, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Grandpa all stood in front of her. "Where's... Where's Bakura?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Her friends look a little taken aback. "Uh... He's... he's gone... Ryoua." Yugi said quietly.

Ryoua looked between everyone in the room, her eyes filled with tears. "No..." she whispered. Tears fell from her face as she began to sob again. _He promised! He promised he would come back!_ Ryoua sobbed, her arms wrapped tightly around her shaking frame. Bakura could not be gone... Bakura always came back...

"You are lying!" Ryoua wailed, denying it, even though she knew it was true. Ryoua knew Bakura was gone. Ryoua had only a small slither of hope that Bakura would win... She just did not want it to be true, she wanted to convince herself that Bakura had won... But the first sight of Yami and all those thoughts were put to waste.

Bakura was gone.

Dead.

He was never going to return.

Ryoua would have to raise their two children alone.

Alone.

She was going to have to be alone for the rest of this existence.

Ryoua turned away from her friends, her knees to her swollen stomach and chest, arms wrapped around her knees as her body shook in pure sadness. Her friends let her cry for as long as she need to; they knew this was hard on her, losing the love of your two lives was the toughest thing a person could go through.

Ryoua stopped crying suddenly.

Why was she crying? This was not going to bring Bakura back. There was no reason to cry if it would not do anything. Were these sympathy tears for Bakura? Or was it for the reason that she lost the love of her life for good? Probably the last.

Ryoua sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes, but stayed turned around.

The ceremonial duel had begun, ending in Yugi's win and letting Atem go on to the Afterlife. Atem walked up behind Ryoua, putting a hand on her shoulder softly. "Goodbye, Ryoua. I will miss you dearly, and I once again apologize for what I did to you. I have seen my mistakes, and I will regret them forever." Atem whispered, kneeling beside Ryoua.

Ryoua was completely silent. What was she suppose to say to that? She really did not know. Ryoua did not want to say anything at the moment, there really was no point in it. Words were not going to bring Bakura back, now were they? "Okay... Atem." Ryoua whispered hoarsely.

Atem smiled sadly. "I am so sorry, but I had to...It had to be done, Ryoua. I did not want to do it, but Bakura was going to destroy everything in the past and present. You need to understand that it was for the best."

Ryoua gridded her teeth together. "Forgive me for my outburst, Pharaoh... But do not talk to me like I am a child, I am just like you. I am as old as you and everything, but you act like I do not understand this situation... I understand it even more than you do, and I have for a long time." Ryoua glance at Atem for only a second. "I have known that the day Bakura would have to face you would come for a long time, even longer than you have. I had little hope that Bakura really would win, in all honesty. I love him, and I believed in him with all my heart and soul, but I knew that it would be unlikely that he would really win." Ryoua turned her head over to look Atem in the eye. "And I will never forgive you for what you have done, changed or not."

Atem's face turned to one of hurt. "I-I thought so... I do not blame you for that fact."

Ryoua nodded in agreement. "Good. Goodbye, Atem. I will still miss you."

Atem nodded slowly, standing up straight again, walking over and standing in front of the doors to the Afterlife, saying his name and letting the doors open, a bright light shining as he said his final farewells to the rest of his friends before he entered the resting place he had been waiting for for a long time.

Alone.

Ryoua was the last one left. She was the last remaining spirit.

So alone.

There was Marik... Ryoua smiled. At least she had Marik. But that was all that was left, not including her two children...

That was all.

And that was all there ever would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it was a short chapter, but I thought that this was all it needed. And I printed Stay with Me out on size 10 font... 100 pages even. Um... Oh, and there are going to be three sequels to Stay with Me, too.** **I know that's is a lot, but they're all great ideas and I want to write them. Thanks for loving the story ma, peeps/readers! Don't forget to check out Stay with Me manga, too! I need to upload the first page first, though...**


	23. Safe and Sound

**A/N: Hey, you guys! I hope you love chapter twenty-three! This story will be ending soon and we will be moving on to the first sequel to the story, and then the next two. I have a lot of work to do. Ryoua's dream was inspired by my friend's dream that she had with her boyfriend...**

**Warning: Slight lemon, not really a lime but kinda. A little violence and language, some blood, but nothing major. A little angst.  
><strong>

**BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything except for OC's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Safe and Sound<em><br>_**

(Ryoua's POV)

_Why was I in a car? Hm. The sky revealed sunset... Or it was sunrise. Everything was so confusing in here..._

_I looked over to my side to see Bakura smiling happily at me._

_Breath._

_I needed to breath._

_That smile... That smile that I had missed so much... I finally was seeing it again!_

_Before I knew what I was doing, I jumped onto Bakura and into his lap, pressing our lips together. He kissed me back with passion, skillfully moving us to the back, him crawling on top of me, making sure to never brake away from our kiss._

_That made me smile a little in our kiss. Before I even realized it, we were both naked, and he was stretching me. I moved uncomfortably under him as he added the last, he stayed like that for awhile before all pain and discomfort left from me, replacing his finger with his cock. The discomfort was back, but it did eventually fade away from me, the pleasure rushing in full force when he started moving._

_Our lips never left each other, not even once, not even when we felt we were going to pass out from lack of air._

_It was not till we finished that we broke apart, panting hard and exhausted as we stared lovingly into each other's eyes. "I love you." I whispered to him after a minute._

_Bakura smiled at me, laying his forehead against mine. "I love you, too."_

_I smiled, hot trails of tears ran down my face, making Bakura smile sadly. _

_"Do not cry, love. I do not like it when you cry. I feel as if I did something wrong... Did I?"_

_I shook my head violently. "Not at all! I have just missed you so much!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck._

_Bakura smiled sadly, wrapping his arms around my back. "I have missed you, too, love..." he whispered to me._

_"Ryoua...! Time to wake up." A voice hissed sinisterly from, outside the small car._

_ I looked back only to see the devil who took Bakura away from me. My eyes widened in fear. "Mariku...!"_

_The tan Yami smiled sinisterly. "Time to die..."_

* * *

><p>Ryoua shot up in a cold sweat, panting slightly. She looked around in the dark room, wiping the sweat from her forehead when she realized everything seemed to be normal.<p>

"Rye? Are you all right? I heard screaming from down the hall..." Marik muttered tiredly.

Ryoua sighed. "I'm fine... Just a bad dream, that's all." she explained between pants.

Marik shrugged. "Okay, if you say so. Just try to get some rest, alright?"

Ryoua nodded. "Okay. Night, Marik."

"Night, Rye." Marik yawned before he closed the door and left.

Ryoua sighed again, laying her head back down on her pillow. She knew she was not going back to sleep, even if that meant being exhausted in the morning. Ryoua groaned slightly when she felt one of her unborn babies kick, probably reacting to her discomfort. Ryoua rubbed her huge stomach. "It's all right." she whispered, "It'll be all right, I'll make sure of it."

Ryoua sighed in relief when the kicking stopped, and she eventually fell back asleep, no dreams or anything. Just darkness.

The Millennium Ring glimmered a bit in the darkness, a misty figure appeared beside Ryoua's sleeping form. The white haired man smiled thoughtfully down at his lover. "I'll find a way out of this item, Rye. I promise." he swore in a whisper.

Ryoua shuffled in her sleep a little, making Bakura smile.

"I'm sorry you have to raise our child alone." Bakura said sadly. "But you'll do a great job. I hope the gods will show me pity when I talk to them..." he whispered before he faded away again.

* * *

><p>Ryoua's eyes fluttered open, the light shining bright from her window. She groaned, pulling the pillow over her head. When she heard shuffling in the house she shared with the Ishtars', she finally decided to get up and go to the kitchen where Ishizu was already making breakfast.<p>

Ryoua stood up from the bed, slipping the ring over her head, smiling slightly when it turned warm in response to her skin. She then got out of her night clothes, slipping into some stretchy sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt, sighing in content at how comfy it was. Ryoua did look like she was going to pop. She was a little over nine months and should be expected to go into labor at any moment.

Ryoua walked down the hall of the small Ishtar home, coming into the kitchen, sitting next to Marik- who was all ready devouring his food happily. Ishizu handed Ryoua her plate of food.

"Good morning, Ryoua. How are you doing this morning so far?"

Ryoua shrugged. "Fat, as always."

Ishizu chuckled. "You look fine, Ryoua. Oh, and Yugi called this morning, he wants to talk to you..."

Ryoua looked at Ishizu with a strange look. "Do you know what for?"

"Yes, but I think Yugi should be the one to tell you." Ishizu explained, handing Odion a plate.

Ryoua nodded. "I'll call him after I eat." When she was done, Ishizu handed the soon to be mother a phone.

It rang for a moment before someone finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Yugi."

"Hey, Rye! It's so good to hear from you again! I'm planning on coming to Egypt today! I'm really excited to see you, so is everyone else." Yugi said excitedly.

Ryoua giggled. "I'm happy to see you again, too, Yugi! Ishizu said that you had something to tell me?"

"Oh, yes! I totally forgot!" Yugi laughed nervously from the other side of the line. "I just want to tell you that... Um... Well, Atem came back."

Ryoua became silent from utter astonishment.

"Rye? You still there?"

"Yes." Ryoua said, her breath a whisper, she unconsciously hit the 'end' button.

Marik looked at her curiously. "What happened?"

"Atem is back, and I'm sure the others are, too." Ishizu answered.


	24. The Final Return

**A/N:What up? Ra, how I was laughing my ASS OFF while I was writing the beginning! Every time I think of how Ra would act, this would be how, especially when it comes to Bakura Touzokuou. Only a few more chapters, you guys! then we move onto the first sequel!  
><strong>

**I own absolutely nothing... Only the OC!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** Twenty-Four: The Final Return**

One week ago...

Bakura stared Ra down with his crimson eyes as he tapped his foot impatiently. "Can we talk now?"

"Not yet, thief. You must be patient." the god told him.

Bakura groaned, throwing his head back in utter annoyance. "What if I... Um.."

"Atem," the god interrupted Bakura mid-sentence as his patience with the ex-thief was waring thin, "You can go ahead and leave."

Atem snickered at Bakura's astonished and disgusted face.

"But-"

"No buts, thief! You will get your turn when it is time." Ra told him.

Bakura groaned, fighting the urge to flick Atem off when he walked out of the gold room with a cheeky smirk on his cheeky Pharaoh face. Bakura 'hmfp'ed when he caught sight of Mariku's cheeky face. "Cheeky bastards." Bakura muttered.

"Watch that mouth of yours, Bakura Touzokuou!" Ra yelled.

Mariku snickered at Bakura defeated face.

Bakura glared at Mariku.

"Mariku, you may leave." Ra told the Egyptian.

Bakura gaped at Ra, then at Mariku. "But-"

"Don't start."

Bakura growled, crossing his arms over his chest. He glared with all his might as he watched Mariku leave the room. "When can I leave?" Bakura asked.

Ra sighed, a small smirk of enjoyment on his face. "When I have made you suffer enough."

Bakura gaped at the god in utter astonishment. "You can NOT be serious?"

Ra chuckled. "Oh, I'm VERY serious, Bakura."

Bakura gaped at him in shock. _Oh, he IS good._

"Yes I am, Bakura, yes I am." Ra said suddenly.

Bakura scowled,m waving his fist in the air. "Get out of my head, you lunatic bastard of a god!" Bakura swore.

Ra snickered at Bakura fit throwing. "Do you want to leave or not?"

Bakura hushed himself. "Sorry, Ra." he apologized grudgingly.

Ra was really enjoying himself by now. Oh, how he had waited for Bakura to die so he could mess with him like this, and how he was glad he did! "I do not accept your apology! 50 jumping-jacks!"

"What!"

"You heard me." Ra smirked.

Bakura growled, complying to the head god. "Damn you." Bakura muttered.

"Make that 100." Ra said, his smirk widening.

Bakura glared with all his might at the god, but he knew he had to comply if he wanted to get out of this damned place, and he sure as hell did!

"Isis," Ra said, "Go get me some of that human food... It's called... um... Popcorn, right?"

Isis nodded, and amused smile on her face.

"Yes, well, get me some of that." Ra told her.

Isis laughed slightly, running off to do as she was told, getting the human food and happily giving it to Ra.

Ra laughed loudly when Bakura started crying in defeat, stuffing some popcorn in his mouth. "Totally worth the 5,000 year wait!" Ra yelled, laughter erupting from his throat.

After about 1,000 jumping-jacks and extremely loud cursing and laughter, Ra finally decided he made Bakura suffer enough. He sighed sadly, snapping his finger, turning Bakura back to what he looked like in Egypt. "You may leave now." he muttered.

Bakura threw his fist in the air. "Yes! Victory! Take that you sons of bitches!" Bakura yelled as he ran out of the room, only to have Ra drag him by the collar of his red coat back into the room.

"100 jumping-jacks."

Bakura cursed again, only adding more jumping-jacks. After they were done, Bakura was finally able to leave.

* * *

><p>Present Time...<p>

Ryoua groaned, holding her stomach as her eyes closed in pure agony. "Ishizu!" Ryoua called. "It's-it's time!"

Ishizu, Marik and Odion rushed into the room. "Seriously?" the all said together.

Ryoua nodded quickly, cursing Arabic.

The Ishtars all rushed to her side, lifting her off the couch, rushing out of the small home and into the van they had. Odion took the wheel, Marik got shot-gun and Ishizu sat in the back with Ryoua, trying to calm the young woman down.

"Forgetting someone?" a new voice said.

They all screamed in shock at the sight of Mariku looking into the window of the passenger side door.

"The FUCK!" Marik yelled, looking at his brother in shock. "How the HELL did you escape the Shadow Realm?"

Mariku sighed, getting in the very back of the van, the third row of seats. "I'll explain later, because you really need to get the Thief King's lover to the hospital." he said coolly, pointing down at Ryoua.

Odion stepped on the gas, the car going into full speed.

They got to the hospital in which seemed to be a matter of seconds. The Ishtars all picked Ryoua up again-including Mariku, getting her into the hospital, putting her into a wheel chair. Ryoua's doctor quickly joined the group of people, escorting them into the birthing room.

Nurses quickly helped Ryoua into a hospital bed, hooking her up to the machines that were necessary for the birth to move on, looking and seeing if everything would be okay- which it was.

Ryoua clenched her fist together in agony. Dammit! It had not been this painful what so ever when she had Saffieria! After hours on end of painful screams and pushes, they finally realized that Ryoua would not be able to deliver her two children on her own.

The doctor walked into the waiting room, a frown upon his face.

All the Ishtars stood up immediately, worried looks upon their faces- minus Mariku. "Is she okay?" Marik asked.

The doctor sighed, making Ishizu and Marik burst into tears. "NO! She was SO young!" they balled.

"Please! She is fine!" The doctor yelled, which immediately silenced the brother and sister. "Ryoua is unable to deliver the children on her own, so she must undergo a c-section. That is all. It's nothing major, most pregnant woman with twins have to have a c-section, even if they are completely healthy, which Ryoua is." the doctor explained calmly. "I'm just afraid that if she does deliver naturally, she will become too weak afterword, and we do not want that to happen."

Ishizu and Marik sighed in relief. "Thank Ra."

The doctor smiled slightly. "We will start the operation very soon, would you like to speak to her?"

Everyone shook their heads. "No, we might upset her before and make her freaked out," Marik explained, "She's emotional in general, she is even worse when she is pregnant."

The old man chuckled. "Well, okay then. I will have some nurses come and fetch you when you can see her and the babies." the man said before he walked off.

* * *

><p>Bakura sighed in content, crossing his arms over his chest as he took in the old, yet new, Egyptian air. Ra, how he had missed living so badly, yet he hated it. Being without Ryoua just wasn't the same, she made it worth living again. Her and their children were the only thing that kept him here.<p>

Bakura then noticed that he was in the village of Kul Elna- which was basically in the middle of nowhere. Bakura growled. "DAMN YOU RAAAA!" Bakura cursed, shaking his fist in the air. He could have swore that he heard the wind laugh when it went past him. "Cheeky bastard." Bakura muttered, before he sighed. Well, better get to walking.

And that's what Bakura did, for a very long time. Maybe about two days! Good thing Bakura had been used to things like this, or he might have been dead by now.

_GO LEFT!_

Bakura jumped at the voice in his head. "Are you my conscious?" Bakura asked curiously.

_NO DUMB ASS! I'M YOUR FAIRY GODMOTHER_!

Bakura scowled. "It's you, Ra, isn't it?"

_No duh, dip shit._

Bakura furrowed his eyes brows. "You made me do all those jumping-jacks for the hell of it, didn't you?"

_Yup. And it was totally worth the 5,000 year wait, too._

Bakura growled.

_Like I was SAYING! Go left._

Bakura stared at nothing, his eyebrows furrowed deeper. "Why-"

_JUST DO IT!_

Bakura growled, turning left. "What now?"

_I don't know! I just wanted to tell you to go left. And it was totally worth the 5,000 year wait, too._

Bakura gridded his teeth. "Damn you, Ra!"

_Watch that language of yours! I can bring you back up here and make you do more jumping-jacks!_

Bakura growled. "But you were cursing too!"

_Yes, but I am a god. I can basically do whatever the hell I want. I could kill you right now, actually, and no one would EVER know. But, you know, I like to see you suffer. It's just good for the immortal soul._

Bakura gave the sky a strange look. "Yeah... Okay. Now, do you know where Ryoua is?"

_Of course I do!_

Bakura brightened up instantly. "Really? Where is she?"

_Heh heh heh! I'm not telling you!_

"Please!"

_KKKKKsssssshh! Beep! Beep! Beep! We're sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is no longer_ _available._

Bakura growled. "Ra, I know you're still there."

_Damn. It usually works! Isis! We need to practice my fake phone call skills!_

Bakura sighed, this was going to be a VERY long day.

* * *

><p>Ryoua smiled as Saffieria and Akefia both squirmed in her arms, making little sounds every now and then.<p>

Akefia was the spitting image from his father all ready, the Egyptian Bakura, anyway. His skin was tan, and a little patch of white hair was on his small little head.

Saffieria was tan as well, and still looked like Bakura and Ryoua mixed together. The same little patch of white hair was on her small little head, but it had dark brown lines of hair running through it.

A knock came upon the door.

"Come in." Ryoua almost whispered, trying not to wake her two children.

Atem and Yugi walked in, bright smiles on their faces.

Ryoua smiled slightly. "Hey, you guys. How are you?"

Yugi chuckled. "I think we should be asking you that, Rye. But we're doing good. So, how are doing?"

Ryoua smiled softly. "I'm doing all right. My stomach is still sore, though. They said I should be feeling better pretty soon, but should lay off some stressful activities." Ryoua explained, rucking and bouncing the two babies softly in her arms.

Atem smiled, walking over beside Ryoua. "Can I hold one of the cuties?" he asked.

Ryoua giggled quietly, nodding as she handed Akefia over to Atem.

"Which one is this?" Atem asked, bouncing the small baby in his arms.

"That's Akefia, the baby boy." Ryoua said. She looked over to Yugi, saying, "Do you want to hold Saffieria, Yugi?"

Yugi slowly nodded, walking over to Ryoua's side, carefully and hesitantly taking Saffieria into his arms, smiling with she made a gurgling sound, smiling slightly. (Yes, babies can smile that early. I know that cause my mom told me I did on the first day.)

Ryoua smiled, giggling. "I think she likes you."

Yugi chuckled, tapping Saffieria's nose with his finger softly.

Ryoua looked over at Atem, laughing when she saw that Akefia had managed to grab a hold of one of Atem's blonde bangs, pulling on it mercilessly. She giggled as she took Akefia from Atem's arms, rocking the child in her arms, smiling bright when the boy giggled. Ryoua kissed her son's forehead, bouncing the boy softly in her arms.

Akefia yawned loudly, as did Ryoua.

The doctor suddenly walked into the small room, smiling at Ryoua. "I'm sure you're tired, right?"

Ryoua nodded.

The doctor smiles thoughtfully. "I can have one of the nurses take care of them for you, or your friends can stay here and help watch over. I'm sure Ishizu will be down soon..."

Ryoua nodded, handing Akefia back to Atem, who took the baby with more hesitance. "Wake me up if they start crying, you guys." she yawned, slipping into a deep sleep. A very need sleep.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, Ra! Just ell me which way to go!" Bakura yelled angrily.<p>

_What will you do if I don't?_

Bakura growled, using his instincts and going some place. He sighed in victory when he saw a good size town.

_Oh, well, you know I told you to go that way like an hour ago, right?_

Bakura groaned, running to the town, trying to ignore anything else the god said to him. Bakura hit the ground suddenly, looking up to see Ishizu standing there with an expression of pure shock on her face.

"Bakura?"

Bakura chuckled, standing back up. "Hi, Ishizu. Where's Ryoua?"

Ishizu shook herself, trying to get rid of her shock. "Um.. She's still in the hospital... Recovering from the birth." Ishizu explained. "I was just about to head up there and visit her."

Bakura smiled brightly. "Well! Let's go! I want to see her!"

Ishizu blinked, before she nodded, continuing her walk with Bakura walking happily beside her. Ishizu and Bakura walked into the hospital, almost immediately being greeted by Ryoua's doctor. "Hello, Ishizu! It's nice to see you again. And who might this young man be?" the man said, looking over at Bakura.

"This is Bakura... Um.. He's Ryoua's husband. Bakura was recently on a business trip, and could not get out of it while Ryoua was giving birth." Ishizu lied.

The doctor smiled brightly. "Well, I am very happy to finally meet you, Bakura! Your wife is a wonderful woman, a very strong woman. Many people have all ready have become majorly attached to her!" The doctor laughed a little.

Bakura chuckled. "Yes, I could see that. That's probably why I fell in love with her."

The doctor nodded. "Well, I am sure you are very eager to see her, but she actually just fell a sleep a few minutes ago! The twins have been so much trouble for her lately, it's especially hard for her sense she's recovering from the c-section." the Doctor explained, sighing. "Ryoua rarely ever let's them out of her sight. She also insists that we wake her up if they start crying, she's very determined to take care of them as much as she can."

Bakura looked over to Ishizu, his eyes wide, as he mouthed, 'Twins?'

Ishizu bit he lip, mouthing, 'She didn't tell you?'

Bakura was on the verge of freaking out before the doctor said, "Well, here's her room! Two young men are in there at the moment helping out with Akefia and Saffieria. Um.. I think they said their names were Yugi and Atem." The doctor then walked off without another word.

Bakura smiled to himself. It was nice to know that she named their son after him, just like he had said when she was pregnant with Saffieria the first time. It was nice that she remembered small things like that. He just wished he could have been here with her, he knew that she was probably suffering the whole time he was gone; Bakura was here now, and that's all that really mattered. He could be here and watch his two children grow with Ryoua, they could have the life they had always wanted...

"Are you ready to them?" Ishizu asked suddenly, making Bakura jump slightly.

Bakura nodded slowly. Was it strange that he was extremely nervous? Maybe. He was nervous becoming a father to just one, now two... That was barely even comprehensible!

Ishizu smiled, for she could see Bakura was very nervous. She opened the door, allowing Bakura to walk in first.

Bakura took a deep breath before he walked in. The first thing he saw was Ryoua curled up in a ball under several covers, fast asleep; he smiled softly, walking over to his sleeping lover, carefully moving a piece of brown hair out of her face.

"Looks like Ra finally let you out." Atem snickered, continuing to rock Akefia in his arms- who was now fast asleep, the same going for Saffieria.

Bakura glared slightly. "You better be lucky you're holding my kid, or I might just have to kill you."

Atem rolled his eyes, handing over Akefia to Bakura. "That's your son, Bakura."

Bakura stare down at the tiny sleeping boy in awe. He had only been a father of one his whole life, now to have two was... Wow. It was so incredible.

Saffieria suddenly began to cry in Yugi's arms, making Ryoua immediately shuffle in her sleep. Her green eyes fluttered open as she began rubbing them, saying in a tired voice, "Hnn..? Eh, Yugi? Go ahead.. And.. Um, give me Saffieria. I.. Can take care of her." a loud yawn escaped Ryoua's lips as she continued to rub her tired eyes.

Bakura chuckled. "Go back to sleep, Rye, I can tell you need it. I got our kids, don't you worry."

Ryoua froze at Bakura's voice. Her hands slowly left from her eyes, looking into the direction of Bakura, her eyes immediately filled with tears of joy. "Bakura...! How-how-"

Bakura chuckled again. "I'll explain later."

Tears slipped down Ryoua's face as she grabbed Bakura's hand in her's. "I have missed you so much. I'm sorry I did not tell you there was another baby... I was just afraid that you would feel even more guilty, and I did not want you to stay with me out of guilt. You also never gave me the chance to tell you when I finally decided to tell you."

Bakura laughed softly, smiling at Ryoua.

"Well, I guess we should come and visit later, huh?" Yugi said, handing the now asleep Saffieria back into Ryoua's arms, grabbing Atem's arms, pulling him out of the room with Ishizu following them.

Ryoua giggled, sighing happily. "Explain."

Bakura sighed in annoyance. "Well, after I went to the Memory world, Zorc was destroyed, but my soul still existed within the Millennium Ring. I was able to talk to Ra, as well as Atem and Mariku did; Ra said we were a package deal. The bastard let Atem and Mariku go first, and made me do jumping-jacks every time I spoke! When I finally got out of there, I wondered that blasted desert for almost two days, only having Ra to annoy the ever loving hell out of me!"

Ryoua laughed at how angry Bakura was. "I like Ra! His sense of humor is great."

Bakura growled, making Ryoua laugh more.


	25. The New and Old Beginning

**A/N: Hey! My friggin homies of the peeps/readers verity! Chapter is here! Three more chapters! And then the last and final chapter will be the Epilogue! *cries* WAH! I don't want to end it! That's why I am having three sequels! *cheeky smirk* I am such a cheeky bastard. For all those who love this story, I would suggest alerting my profile so you will know when I post the new sequels! Just a good suggestion, though. I just want to thank you guys for supporting Stay with me, and staying to it even when I didn't write for months! You guys are the best and I love you! (no homo) ((ALL THE HOMO!)) Actually... Make that FOUR sequels... Damn Google Images... DAMN YOU PAVLOV! Oh, and Ryoua and Bakura get married in the next chapter! Can't wait. I take everything back about what I said about the sequels! There's going to be five. I need to learn self control.  
><strong>

**Warning: A lime, somewhat lemon I guess, happiness! :D  
><strong>

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five<strong>**: The New and Old** **Beginning **

Ryoua was finally let out of the hospital after almost a week of recovery; to both Bakura and Ryoua's relief. Bakura had stayed with Ryoua the whole time, never leaving. He took care of Akefia and Saffieria, even when the started to cry; he hated waking Ryoua up, so he let her sleep whenever he could. The new father only woke her up when he really was having trouble taking care of the babies and started getting frustrated.

Ryoua was amazing with the two, and always able to get them to sleep. This somewhat irritated Bakura, but he knew that he had chosen the right woman!

Ryoua was given permission to do more activities now that she was recovered most of the way, but should still stay sitting most of the time. Ryoua did not like that very much at all. She hated doing nothing, it made her feel useless.

"Rye, just sit and relax. I can put them up." Bakura told her as they walked into the small apartment Ishizu had managed to put together for them. It was small, but big enough for a new family of four. Ishizu had furnished, cleaned, and prepped the place to full extent. She defiantly left nothing out. Though she was not fond of the Thief King, she was very good friends with Ryoua, and wanted to make sure she had everything she need; much like a mother would do.

"Bakura-"

"Eh! No using my name, save that for the bedroom." he said, a tiny smirk on his lips.

Ryoua blushed heavily, making Bakura's grow wider. She sighed as she laid back on the couch, a lazy sigh escaping her lips.

Bakura sent a cocky grin in her direction as he continued on his way to where their children's bedrooms were. (Bakura actually had a little trouble finding it)

Ryoua closed her eyes, falling to sleep rather quickly. She was awaken when she felt herself being picked up by Bakura's strong arms. Ryoua mumbled in protest, but not even she understood her own words. Maybe because they were basically gibberish...

Ryoua heard her lover chuckle in response. "Go back to sleep, love, I am just taking you to bed. I already put Akefia and Saffieria to bed and got everything together that needed tending to."

Ryoua hummed in response, curling closer to Bakura chest, loving how his heart beat steadily in her ear, and how that oh so wonderful scent of his filled her nose. That scent of vanilla he still had. She sighed happily when she felt the soft sheets beneath her, feeling Bakura's weight shift the other side, making her immediately curl up to him. Giggling cutely, she got on top of Bakura, kissing him in the crook of his neck.

Bakura chuckled, wrapping his arms around her; trapping her against him.

Ryoua giggled again, humming happily against her lover. "Bakura?"

"Yes, love?"

"When can we get married?"

Bakura chuckled again, sighing as he thought. "Whenever you want, Ryoua," he said after a minute, "I don't mind waiting, but I do want to be married to you."

Ryoua smiled. "We can discuss it it in the morning..." she trailed off as she lifted her head up from Bakura's chest; her eyes were somewhat lustful as a flirty smirk gazed upon her pink lips.

Bakura licked his lips briefly before he connected their lips somewhat harshly. "Marik gave us a housewarming gift..." he murmured against her lips.

Ryoua pulled back slightly in their kiss, looking into his eyes with slight confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Bakura reached his hand over to the small nightstand, "Well, before I woke you up, I was looking around in things, and I found something that we might need... Mostly because I know you don't want to get pregnant again anytime soon..." he pulled out a condom, smirking slightly at Ryoua's slightly shocked expression and the small blush on her face. "Am I right?"

Ryoua giggled shortly, nodding. "Yes, you're right, as always."

Bakura smirked, flipping them over so he was on top. "You sure you're recovered enough to do this?"

Ryoua nodded. "I'll be fine. I will tell you if anything is too painful."

Bakura sighed, kissing her lips briefly before he kissed down her body. He slowly lifted Ryoua's blue v-neck shirt over her head, a small sad smile on his lips as his finger traced Ryoua's scar on her stomach, his eyes gazing up to the eyes of his companion, "Did it hurt?"

Ryoua shook her head. "No... They have things now a days to relieve the awful pain."

Bakura nodded in satisfaction. "Good, or I might have just had to kill anyone that had hurt you." he said, kissing the scar softly.

Ryoua rolled her eyes slightly.

"I wish I could have been here with you..."

Ryoua smiled, cupping Bakura's cheek in her hand gently. "But you're here now, and that's all that matters."

Bakura smiled, crawling up and kissing his lover softly. She was right... She usually was, anyways. He slowly went back down, almost immediately being stopped by Ryoua. Bakura looked up at with a worried look.

"We don't have to be totally naked this time! I just want you _right now._"

Bakura stared at her with a shocked expression, which soon changed into a lustful smirk. He slithered down her body, taking off her dark blue short shorts in one swift movement, along with any remaining clothing on her body. Bakura took off his pants and undergarments, slipping on the condom, (Which felt extremely foreign to him, and he honestly did not like it) slipping into her. This time, it didn't hurt at all. So, he made a slow movement, which only pissed Ryoua off.

She groaned in annoyance. "Bakura.." she whined.

Bakura chuckled, taking her hand in his as he lifted her up from the bed, turning her away from him.

_So good... _

* * *

><p>Ryoua and Bakura woke up to soft cries coming in from the nursery. They both smiled. It was good to have their family back.<p>

Ryoua got off of Bakura chest, striding over to the small, mahogany dresser. She rummaged through the clothes till she found a pair of khaki shorts and a brown sweater, putting them on, running to the small nursery, only to find Bakura standing there holding their two children in his arms. Ryoua smiled as the two babies slept in their father's arms, wiggling and gurgling tiredly in their sleep. She carefully walked over to Bakura taking one in her arms carefully- not wanting to wake the child up.

Ryoua sat down in the small rocking chair on the other end of the room, rocking the baby in her arms softly; she smiled to herself as she got a bottle of milk from Bakura that he had handed her and the baby suckled on it softly. Ryoua had considered breath feeding, but having twins it would have been extremely difficult.

Ryoua watched her lover out of the corner of her eyes, feeling joyful tears well up in her eyes; Bakura was rocking their son in his arms, cooing him and smiling bright when the baby giggled happily.

Bakura caught sight of the tears in Ryoua's eyes, gazing at her worriedly.

Ryoua smiled at him. "I'm sorry! I'm just happy to have our family back, Bakura!" she said, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes.

Bakura smiled thoughtfully at her, walking over to her, kissing her head softly. "I'm happy to have our family back, too. And look! We have _two_ now! It's fantastic!"

Ryoua giggled, nodding in agreement. "It defiantly is, Bakura." she looked back into his gaze, stating softly, "I know when we're getting married."

Bakura's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really?"

Ryoua nodded. "Three years."

"Three years." he repeated, a smile slowly growing onto his lips that matched his lover's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I actually started crying while writing this chapter. XD I was writing down some stuff for the sequels for Stay with Me, and, I don't know, I just... Started crying! Tell me what you guys thought! And sorry it took so long for me to get this up... :P You guys won't believe how much I already have written down for the sequels! like... Um... 14,322 words... Yeah, I planned dat shit out.  
><strong>


	26. Love is What Bonds Us

**A/N: Hey! My friggin homies of the peeps/readers verity! Chapter is here! I feel like crying. Two more chapters, three if you count the epilogue. Make that FOUR sequels (Which might possibly go back to five, depends). I'm not very good at self control... at all. I'm afraid Stay with Me is going to deleted at some point, so I decided to start uploading it on another site, the same will go for the rest of my continuation stories; like the sequels to this story, Favorite Drug, Cold, Misery Loves Company, Shouldn't You Know Me By Now?, What Lies Beneath, Over My Head, Moulin Rouge, Spirit's of Blood and FINALLY, The Touzokuou Family. DX And I have enough free time to actually update all this shit! By the way, lucky for you guys, I have most of the first sequel written out. XD I couldn't help myself. I got too excited.  
><strong>

**Did you guys know that Ryoua is actually Yugi's height... who is actually _my_ height...? :3 Confused? I hope so.  
><strong>

**Warning: Happiness! Why did I warn that...? DX  
><strong>

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six: Love is What Bonds Us<br>**

Ryoua and Bakura sat down at a table in the Ishtar home across from Ishizu and Marik, smiling as they watched groups of three-year-old's run past them, easily spotting their three-year-old's since they had mainly white hair. They were celebrating the twins third birthday at the Ishtar home.

"So," Ishizu began, "Do you two ever plan on getting married again?"

They nodded.

"When?" The brother and sister asked in unison.

Ryoua giggled. "Me and Bakura planned three years ago that after three years we would. So, very soon, I guess."

Ishizu squealed excitedly. "How exciting! I absolutely cannot wait! I'm sure it will be beautiful."

Ryoua nodded. "Of course it will, since you'll be planning it."

Ishizu literally jumped from shock, a huge smile appearing on her face. "I'm even more excited! I'll start now!"

Bakura chuckled. "Sit down, Ishizu, and enjoy my kid's third birthday."

Ishizu sighed, sitting back down with a defeated look on her face. She then looked up at the two with a curious gaze in her blue eyes. "Why, may I ask, did you two wait so long?"

Ryoua shrugged. "Well, we had just had the twins and to add planning a wedding to that would have been too much on us at the time." she answered smoothly.

"Makes sense."

"Daddy! Mommy! Can we eat cake yet?" asked two small white haired children.

They smiled, standing up from their chairs. Ryoua softly took the hand of her small daughter, patting her mainly white hair with dark brown tips; Bakura picked his son up quickly, holding him high up in the air, laughing in amusement along with the three-year-old boy.

Bakura adored his son, in all honesty. He loved his daughter, too, of course, but he loved having a son. It was a new experience, and it was a fun one so far. Bakura liked having an, let's say, heir. He knew Ryoua probably wouldn't like him teaching their son to be a thief, especially in this type of society, but he had already started. It had been an almost two year argument between the two during the beginning years of their marriage after having Saffieria the first time- which Ryoua still regretted to this day for agreeing to let him teach their daughter to thieve.

"Alright everyone!" Ryoua called out cheerfully, gaining the attention of everyone else in the room. "Come gather around so we can sing the twins happy birthday! Then we'll eat some cake, sound good?"

Everyone cheered happily, doing as the brunette said.

* * *

><p>Bakura and Ryoua fell back on the bed they shared with an exasperated sigh. "I don't think I've ever seen so many children eat so much cake before..." Bakura said.<p>

"Me neither..." Ryoua agreed.

Suddenly, something popped into Bakura's head- something that he'd never even thought about before. It was strange, really, for him not to know something like this, and for it to just now pop into his head... "Rye?"

"Yes, Bakura?"

"What is your middle name?"

Ryoua turned over on her side, propping her head on her hand, gazing at Bakura with a strange, yet, amused look. "Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, just a random thought, I guess."

"Kebechet."

"What?"

"My middle name is Kebechet."

Bakura stared at her; bewildered. "But... That's the-"

"Name of Anubis's daughter." she finished. "Yeah, I know."

"Why did-"

"I'm Kebechet, Bakura. I'm the goddess of purification."

Bakura blinked a few times. "And you never told me, why...?"

She shrugged. "Never crossed my mind."

He blinks again. "Oh, well, alright."

"You realize my father is coming, right?"

Bakura gulped. "Wonderful."

Ryoua giggled, patting Bakura's chest reassuringly. "Don't worry, Kura~! My father cares too much for my happiness to worry about the evil in your heart. As long as your good to me, that's good enough for him."

Bakura sighed in relief. "Thank Ra."

Ryoua smiled devilishly. "But you mess up one time, I won't make any promises that my father won't hurt you."

Bakura gulped again, making his fiancé giggle.

"Relax! I'm kidding, my sweet Kura. Now, let's go to sleep; I know both of us are extremely tired from all the children today."

Bakura nodded, a deep, long yawn escaping from his lips. He pulled the white covers over himself and Ryoua, bringing her as close as possible. "You sure he won't try to kill me?"

"Positive. Now sleep."

"But-"

"Shut up, Bakura. I'm tired."

Bakura pouted in the darkness of the room.

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later<em>...

Ryoua smiled at her appearance in the body length mirror. Today was her wedding day; everything was... perfect. Even her father was here! It was almost **_impossible_** to get him away from the ground, but he'd do almost anything for his youngest child. His favorite child, I might add.

Ryoua's dress was different from her first in Egypt. It was shorter than her first wedding dress, but she only chose that because she was celebrating her marriage with more people this time, and really didn't feel like having people step on the train, or walking around in something like that. The dress was a rather simple design, she had no desire for it to be extravagant, anyways. It was a simple white with a gold belt given to her from her father that fell in soft waves of sparkling satin to just above her knees; the neckline curving around her neck in the shape of a U and the old gold bracelets hugged her triceps along with several thin gold and silver bracelets adoring her wrists. Another thing Ryoua had added for comfort was simple styled sandals that stopped right above her ankles where more bracelets sat loosely. Her hair was set into it's usual waves onto one side of her shoulders, her bangs brushed over to the side with a simple golden pin holding them in their place. Her make-up was simple, kohl lining her eyes and a little bit of lipstick; she was never one for make-up, anyway.

A soft, but powerful, knock came onto the door.

"Come in," Ryoua said softly, having a feeling of who it was.

"Why, don't you look beautiful!"

Ryoua smiled, turning around to face her father. Her father was a rather handsome man when he was in his human form; Duke got his looks from their father, actually. Anubis had tan skin, raven black straight hair that went down to his shoulders and those forest green eyes. Ryoua had gotten her father's eyes, but her mother's looks. Anput had died long ago from old age, for she was not a goddess of any sort; just a regular human. She had moved onto the afterlife, much to Ryoua's father's dismay, he being the one to have to weigh her heart after she had died unexpectedly a few years after the first time her brother had died, but Duke hadn't moved onto the afterlife.

Anubis hadn't known of his son's death until years later, for he hadn't come down for his heart to be weighed. It had devastated the god horribly, but he had been relieved when he learned that his daughter was still alive only for it to be crushed several years later when he learned of her death.

"Thank you, father. I'm so happy you were able to make it." she whispered to him softly as he pulled her into his strong, tan arms.

"I am, too, my beautiful daughter. I got to meet that soon-to-be-husband of yours a moment ago... Oddly familiar, actually. Have I met him before? It'd be strange if I did," Anubis chuckled. "I also met my darling grandchildren. Too bad they look mostly like their father," the god muttered bitterly. "You're much cuter than he."

Ryoua giggled. "I'm glad you like them."

"Like! I love them! Their family, after all." Anubis exclaimed. "Moving back to what I mentioned earlier..." the god trailed off, releasing his daughter from his strong hold, gazing into her forest eyes. "Who is... Bakura, Kebechet?" Anubis had always called Ryoua by her middle name when they were together.

Ryoua bit her lip in hesitation. "Thief King Bakura."

"_**What**?_"

Ryoua flinched.

Anubis's eye twitched. "The man who almost single handily destroyed the past _and_ future?"

Ryoua nodded meekly.

He sighed irritably. "It's alright; I'm just glad you're happy and found someone to love you." he said through gridded teeth.

Ryoua smiled, giving a sigh of relief. "Thank you, father."

"Mommy!"

Ryoua giggled, opening the door, letting in her four-year-old's.

The brother and sister gazed at her in awe. "Wow, mommy, you look really pretty!" they said in unison.

Ryoua smiled brightly at them, patting their small heads. "Thank you, sweethearts! Are you excited that mommy and daddy are getting married?"

The twins nodded in unison eagerly, making the father and daughter laugh.

"Their just too cute for their own good, Kebechet." Anubis chuckled, picking up his small granddaughter, smiling at her. "Little Saffieria looks somewhat like you, Kebechet,"

Ryoua smiled, laughing softly. "Yes, I like to think she's the perfect mixture of myself and Bakura."

Anubis chuckled, nodding. "Indeed. They are defiantly cute, though, Kebechet. You should be proud."

Ryoua smiled at him thoughtfully. "I am, father. I'm glad that you, brother, and even Amun were able to make it."

Anubis chuckled again. "You should've known Amun wouldn't pass up the opportunity to annoy your fiancé, Kebechet."

Ryoua giggled. "Has he made him do jumping jacks yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm pretty sure he will."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

He agreed, tucking a piece of brown hair behind Ryoua's ear and out of her face, smiling a gentle smile at her. "So beautiful, just like your mother- rest her soul."

Ryoua smiled sadly at him, resting her hand on his cheek, giggling when Saffieria reached up her small hand, setting it on top of Ryoua's from where she sat of her grandfather's hip.

"Hey! I think you're missing somebody!" Duke yelled as he stood beside his father and his little sister with a wide grin on his face.

The father and daughter both smile brightly at him; Ryoua had long ago explained their past together to her brother, to say he was shocked when finding out his father was the god of the dead was an understatement.

"So... are you ready to leave?" the older black haired main asked.

Ryoua nodded. Since her and Bakura were already living together, there was no need for them to move in with each other like tradition said, all they needed to do was have family and friends gather around with each other and celebrate the joining of two families. "Ready as ever...!"

Duke picked up his niece and nephew, setting them on his hips as he walked to the door, telling them that he would leave before them with the kids, and when he received nods from his relatives, he walked out of the room.

Anubis turned to his daughter, "Did you hear?"

Ryoua's eyebrows furrowed. "No... I'm not aware of what I might have or might not have heard."

He chuckled. "Amun has agreed to really marry you two this time, for even in the Afterlife, it will be known that you two are married..."

_But what if we don't go to the Afterlife..._? She thought instantly, before mentally shaking her head and let a smile appear on her face. "So, basically, you mean we are married/bonded to one another for all eternity...?"

"Bingo."

Ryoua giggled, slipping her arms through his when he offered it to her.

_Bonded for all time_, She thought. _Wow... now nothing can tear me and Bakura apart, not when it's Amun's doing_..._ Not even Shai, the God or Fate_... A gentle smile twitched onto her lips.

Before they knew it, they had reached the place where Bakura and Ryoua wedding party was being held. Before Ryoua could walk into the doors of the building, Bakura came running out, picking her up in his arms and swinging her around, making her giggle. When he set her back down on her feet, he pressed their lips together.

"Amun made you do push-ups, didn't he? And that's why you had such a look of desperation on your face when you came running out?" Ryoua questioned, her deep eyes boring into his.

He nodded, grinning slightly. His eyes flickered to the figure standing behind Ryoua, his short midnight black hair blew slightly in the soft breeze that went by, his piercing deep green eyes stared at them with a searing blank gaze; he tared right back with his blood red eyes, wrapping his arms a little tighter around the brunette, making the god's lip twitch up ever so slightly.

The rest of the day and all through the night was full of laughter, smiles, dancing,(extreme jumping-jacks), and loving moments between friends, family and lovers.

The newly weds sighed in exhaustion when the returned back to their home. Anubis insisted on taking the twins for a few days, as well as Amun, who had already grown super attached to the four-year-olds. The two Egyptians looked over at each other, grinning widely, and before they new it, clothes were off, bruising kisses that made the flesh feel two-hundred degrees by the sheer intensity.

Ryoua ran her nails down his back as he trailed wet kisses down her torso and back up, his tongue always lingering at a certain spot in the crook of her neck just to make her shiver and pull him even closer to her.

Bakura tightened his arm around her waist as he pushed himself inside her, not caring if he used protection or not, she did not seem to care either.

How good things were finally turning out...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So~... Was it good? Sorry it took me AGES to do it. DX I was working on other stories and stuffs. I was also planning the fucking FOUR sequels I'm doing for your guy's asses (Which might possibly go back to five, depends)! DX I was even working on AMVs', too. Thank fucking Ra it's summer(I wrote this during the summer, school has already started! DX). But anyways! How'd ya like it! TELL ME! XD If you weren't already aware, Amun is Ra, basically. He's called either one, sometimes even called Amun-Ra. :D I will admit, though, I was blushing when I wrote the wedding scene! XD I don't blush when I write lemons, though... XD  
><strong>

**I should probably tell you guys that Fragment got deleted... :( Yeah... Most likely our beloved Stay with Me will be as well later on once it's discovered. But, so far, no more stories have gotten deleted, so... YAY!  
><strong>

**Btw... I had planned doing this like Ryoua and Bakura's first wedding, but... I found out that's not exactly how an Egyptian wedding was done... XP So, yeah... that's why it was so different if you noticed.  
><strong>

**Another thing... did I do a Anubis pretty well...? He's nothing like what I made Ra out to be, though...! XD Gods, I love that guy. Also, Shai is kinda the main-antagonist in this series. :P Yeah... not even Atem is as ruthless as Shai will be. XD  
><strong>

**It's also not even funny how many times I rewrote this chapter. This is what ya got.  
><strong>


	27. Infinity

**A/N: Hey, my peeps/readers! One more chapter before we go onto the first sequel! ^o^ I'm _so_ excited! I hope you guys are too! I have most over it written out already... ^/^ Sorry, guys, that I have no time to write anymore. Having band, trying to learn the saxophone, school, and trying to write the chapters, along with planning the sequels, I am completely booked. I'm trying to fit it all in, though. I really am. :)  
><strong>

**GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! I'VE BEEN ON HERE A YEAR AND ONE DAY TODAY! :D I'M SOO HAPPY!  
><strong>

**Warning: REASONS I SHALL NOT STATE BECAUSE I'M HOPING YOU'LL BE SURPRISED, BUT YOU WON'T, BECAUSE IT'S ONLY TYPICAL OF ME. XD _HeBaSiCaLlYrApEsRyOuA_. That's ALL I'm going to say. 8]  
><strong>

**I own nothing but the OCs' and the plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven: Infinity<br>**

Ryoua smiled a gentle smile at the small infant that laid in her arms, deep asleep. She stroked the baby's little patch of deep brown hair, slightly disappointed she couldn't see his deep green eyes. She looked up from the child when she felt eyes on her, smiling when she saw the child-like curiosity etched on his face.

"It still surprises me how much he looks like you..." he whispers.

She nods in agreement. Their son definitely took his looks after his mother, that was for sure. He was already six months old, tall for his age (but Ryoua liked to pretend he was still her little baby), very cheerful and he was adored by his older brother and sister.

Bakura leaned off the doorframe, walking over in front of them, kissing both of their foreheads gently before sitting down next to her, looking down at the child in his wife's arms. "How long has he been asleep?"

"Not very long... I'm sure Saffieria and Akefia will be home soon from school..."

"Ishizu told me they're doing exceptionally well for their age, but Saffieria is doing better than Jr.," Bakura says, his son cooing softly in his sleep, waving his chubby fingers in the air, his hand grabbing onto his father's thumb. His little eyes fluttered open, yawning loudly and spoke with a tired little voice, "Dada...? Mama...?"

The two smiled gently, both reaching out and softly stroking his brown patch of hair. "Sweet Jesse..." Ryoua cooed quietly, kissing his forehead.

"Mama!" he squeals, gurgling and cooing cutely.

Bakura watched with a content expression while Ryoua blew softly on Jesse's stomach to make him giggle and squeal loudly. When they found out Ryoua was pregnant again, he had been happy, but worry set in when he remembered what Joey had told him when Saffieria was first born...

_"Did you noticed how much trouble and pain she was in?" Bakura nodded slowly, "If I hadn't been here, or if I hadn't dealt with births like this before… there is no doubt in my mind she would have died tonight," He paused for a moment to let the new father sink this in, "I would highly suggest you not have another child… otherwise, she **will **die. The strain on her was way too much for her this time around, and it will be much worse if she does conceive and carry through to the birth of another child..." **(1)**_

He'd never told Ryoua what would happen if she were to have another child; it was simply never brought up. She had mentioned having another child once or twice, but Bakura only dismissed it, saying he was content with having two girls he loved already, and did not need to share so much of it. She had only smiled and nodded in understanding.

Ryoua had saw his worry, had reassured him that everything would be alright, and that they were just going to do another c-section since there had been so much complications when she went into labor with the twins.

He had still worried, though, and did as much research on it as much as he could, which relieved his worry when learning that it was very safe, he, then, could enjoy his wife's second pregnancy.

He reached his hand over, taking Ryoua's chin in his hand, turning her head so she would look at him; he slowly bent down, capturing her lips in his. It was soft and slow, but it left Ryoua in a daze when he pulled back. He smirked, licking her bottom lip slowly. "Don't worry," he murmured, tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear, "I'll take good care of you tonight."

She took in a shaky breath, a tinge of scarlet began to sweep across her olive skin along with a wide spread of goosebumps. "Alright..." she breathed.

_Later that night..._

"Mama..." The twins' voices spoke in a soft, tired tone- one that could just barely be heard.

Ryoua looked over at the five-year-olds, who were curled together in their toddler bed, eyes half-lidded from exhaustion; she smiled, rocking the half-asleep six-month-old in her arms. "Yes, sweethearts?" she asked in a whisper, her own exhaustion catching up to her. Having two five-year-olds, and a six-month old who insisted on having a play-date with five other kids from their neighborhood _and_ going to the park, was very difficult and wore you out easily.

"Can... you sing us the pwetty lullaby?" Saffieria asked, rubbing her green eyes tiredly.

The brunette gave another smile, nodding a quick nod. It was a simple song she hummed a lot (Even back in Egypt)- a song she had recently thought lyrics for. It described her and Bakura and the things and stories they had made together. Before beginning, she took in a deep breath, and then began,

"Sundown, all around

Walking through the summer's end

Waves crash, baby, don't look back

I won't walk away again.

Oh, baby, anywhere you go,

We are bound together.

I begin, baby, where you end,

Somethings are forever!

Heart in the sand

'Round and 'round

Never ending love is what we've found

And you complete the heart of me

Our love is all we need

Heart in the sand

Cold wind, tide moves in

Shiver in the salty air

Day breaks, my heart aches

I will wait for you right here,"

she took a quick breath,

"Oh, baby, when you look for me

Can you see forever?

I begin, baby, where you end

We belong together

Heart in the sand

'Round and 'round

Rising of the moon as the sun goes down

And you complete the heart of me

Our love is all we need

Heart in the sand

Heart in the sand

Baby, can you hear me?

Can you hear me calling?"

she, again took a breath,

"Oh, baby, anywhere you go

We are bound together

I begin, baby, where you end

Some things are forever!

Heart in the sand

'Round and 'round

Never ending love is what we've found

And you complete the heart of me

Our love is all we need

Heart in the sand..."

She looked at the two twins, smiling gently when seeing that they were fast asleep. Ryoua gasped in surprise when she felt arms snake around her waist, but relaxed when she felt Bakura nuzzle his face in the crook of her neck.

"I remember when you used to hum that song all the time..." he whispered, closing his eyes gently as he took in her sweet scent of cinnamon. He then opened his eyes again, looking down at the sleeping boy in his wife's arms; he smiled as the baby snored softly, cooing in his sleep. "Are you happy, Ryoua...?" he asked, hesitant on the answer he might get.

"Of course," she answered immediately, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at such an odd question.

"Are you sure?"

"Bakura... what's wrong...? You're acting strange..."

"It's a simple question, Ryoua... I'm just curious, is all."

"I'm sorry, Bakura... I'm happy, though- I hope you will always know that I will be as long as I'm with you."

In his mind, he doubted that, but he left it at that and questioned no further.

* * *

><p>Bakura sat back against the brick wall, eyes closed gently as he listened to Akefia and Jesse argue continuously over something for the past hour; Saffieria slept up against his shoulder, snoring softly.<p>

Jesse was four now, going on five, and the twins were nearing the age of ten already. Anubis had came to see Jesse not too long ago, and was extremely satisfied to find out the youngest looked like Ryoua, which just happen to irritate Bakura slightly.

One of Bakura's eyes snapped open when he heard one of the boys fall to the ground with a rather large squeal, chuckling to himself when he saw the four-year-old had knocked his older brother to the ground, his small face scrunched up in irritation, having gotten tired of the elder boy patronizing him endlessly. "Good job, Jesse," Bakura called, amusement filled his voice.

The brunette haired boy's little green eyes widen slightly in realization of his action. Jesse was such a tender-hearted boy, much like his mother. "I-I didn't do nothin', daddy! I wasn' mean to big broder!" he protested with a slightly high pitched voice, crossing his tan, little arms over his small chest and still baby-fat stomach; his small, pink lip sticking out as if he were pouting, and his little brown brows scrunched up, making him look aggravated with himself, or rather disappointed in himself for actually putting his hands on another human being.

The elder white haired man laughed, his own arms crossed over his chest. "Stubborn, of course, just like your mother,"

"Who's stubborn just like his mother?"

The three guys looked over to the twenty-seven-year-old woman, her face scrunched up, arms crossed and lip pocked out just like Jesse's. Bakura laughed loudly, his head thrown back, which ended up waking his daughter who had previously been sleeping beside him. When he stopped laughing he looked at her again, his eyes traveling along her body several times before he was completely satisfied. She wore a red shirt that had sleeves that went to her elbows, but despite that, the shoulders of the shirt kept falling down slightly, something that obviously agitated her. He licked his lips, obviously impatient and irritated by the fact he would have to wait till later that night when their kids were asleep- maybe not even then, depending if Jesse felt up to sleeping in his "big boy" bed.

Ryoua met his piercing, red gaze, only slightly surprised to see it filled with a layer of lust and anticipation. She could say she was expecting it, even. Ryoua winked at him, sticking her tongue out at him, inquiring, "Well...?"

"He meant you, mommy!" Jesse squealed, running to his mother, clinging to her leg for dear life. "I miss you so much, mommy! Pwease neva weave again!" he cried, his bottom lip poked out, a desperate look stretched upon his face.

Ryoua giggled, picking him up from under his arms, setting him on her hip, and rested her forehead against her son's. "I promise, sweet boy," she smiled, hugging the small child tightly to her chest walking over to Akefia and helping up off the ground.

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Jesse yelled, running up to his father with a small smirk pulled upon his lips, "Akefia's too much of a puddy too jump off the cliff!"<p>

Bakura laughed. Akefia was stronger mentally and physically than Jesse, but wasn't up to dangerous things like Jesse, who was up to just about any challenge. Also... Jesse still wasn't great with his speech, even if he was already eight-years-old.

Akefia scowled at his younger brother, arms crossed over his olive skinned chest with eyebrows furrowed, which made his violet-grey eyes look dark. "What are you bragging about? You can barely even say your S's right."

The brunette became flustered, his face red with embarrassment as he stuck his tongue out at his thirteen-year-old brother. "Be quiet! I'm eight, for gods' sake! I can't help it!"

"Alright, alright, boys! At least _try_ to get along with one another for today!" Ryoua exclaimed, exasperated as she finally joined the three boys, her daughter following close behind her.

Bakura looked over at his wife, his eyes going wide at the sight of her. She wore a 50s' style bathing suit, the color a pastel yellow that contrasted with her olive skin. He ran over to her, throwing a towel over her body.

"What-"

"There are other men here... I won't allow them to look at my wife in such an outfit." he stated rather sternly.

The small woman scowled, pushing Bakura's arms off of her, along with the towel. "I'm almost thirty, Bakura, I'd like to show off my body as long as I can before it goes sour."

He groaned, nuzzling his face in between his neck, muttering, "But _I'm_ supposed to be the only one who gets to see your body."

"You are the only who will get to see it in _that_ way," she confirmed and huffed a sigh that blew up her bangs from her face before they fell back down, casting a light shadow over her shining, dark green eyes. Ryoua turned her head slightly over her shoulder, just enough for him to see her lips twitching up in an amused and cocky smile that she only barely tried to suppress before striding out of his arms and jumping off the small little cliff and into the water below.

He rolled his eyes running and jumping in, as well, pulling a clueless Akefia in with him with Saffieria and Jesse jumping in right after.

* * *

><p>Bakura frowned deeply as he laid against the doorframe that led into the kitchen, watching Ryoua tense and move uncomfortably under his gaze. "It's 3:00 A.M., Ryoua," he stated, not that she wasn't aware already, "What's wrong? It's not like you to be up in the middle of the night..."<p>

"I just need some time to think," she said, her voice holding a rasp that wasn't usually there. "Caring for our children and you never gives me the time... I couldn't sleep, anyway, either..."

"Are we a burden to you?" Bakura asked, his face staying emotionless as he watched her shift again in her seat, her shoulders hunched over from exhaustion.

"Of course not," Ryoua answered immediately, "I love all four of you."

"But you said that as if we were..." He crosses his arm over his bare chest, his white bangs falling over his eyes which gave his demon-like eyes a more demonic feel to them.

"You aren't, I promise..." she says, resting her head on her robe covered arms and heaved a heavy sigh, "I was... just thinking about how Akefia has your eyes..." Ryoua turns and stands, striding over to him and cupping his cheek in her small hand, gazing into his fiery gaze, "Your _real_ eyes. Not these... the eyes you hold now make me loathe the color red," she pauses as a scowl stretches onto her smooth face, "but I can't help but to think they make you look so beautiful and exotic. You make even I, a goddess and the daughter of Anubis, pale in comparison."

He narrowed his gaze at her in suspicion. She was such a terrible liar. "What's your real purpose, Ryoua? You've always been a terrible liar, so, I don't see why you think you can lie to me now."

Ryoua sighs, walking back over and sitting back down into the cherry-stained, wooden chair with it creaking slightly as she did so. "I just... was wondering what it be like to have a normal life together... What it be like if you hadn't sold you soul and became a basic immortal," she turned around and looked at him, "I cannot die, either..." her eyes downcast, "no matter how badly I really want to."

Bakura remained with his monotone expression with his arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe as he asked in the same monotone voice, "Are you unhappy?"

"No," Ryoua answered honestly, "but not with you or our children. I'm unhappy with the family I was born into... If I hadn't been, we might be able to have a slightly normal life."

"I've met many people who would love to be you, Ryoua- an immortal, I mean. Many people would _kill_ to be you, to have what you do. That's why I don't understand why you're so hell-bent on waiting for your eternal rest." He watched her back shake slightly, noting that she had begun to cry.

"Y-you can die, Bakura... I can't." Ryoua turned around, a few more tears slipping down her cheeks, "I don't want to be without you or our kids," she turned away from him again, "I want to say I'm strong enough to do it... but I'm not. When everyone is gone, I leave and join my father in the underworld to do the only thing I was born to do."

"Don't _ever_ say that."

"What-"

Ryoua yelped as Bakura picked her up out of the wooden chair, pushing her roughly onto the wooden table as he loomed over her with the never-changing expression on his face, only his eyes held a gaze so burning with lust that she _had_ to look away. "B-Bakura... what are you doing?"

"I'll kill you if that keeps you from suffering, Ryoua, but if what you say is true, then I must take every moment and ravage you as the goddess you are," he growled as he untied the plush little rope that held her robe together and that kept him from her body. She yelped and hurriedly went to stop him, but he was relentless when it came to sex, even if she didn't want it.

He chuckles as he licks her neck, "You should realize by now that with you sleeping naked, it's only to _my benefit_." Bakura gripped her waist tightly in his large hands, roughly kissing her mouth, wasting no time and slipping his tongue in. When he pulled back, a some string of saliva still connected them.

She kept her hands on his chest to keep him at a safe distance, hoping that he'd get bored and go back to bed... but she was certain he wouldn't. Ryoua tried to push him away, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, gripping them roughly. "Bakura... please...!"

He loomed over her with a predatory, lustful smirk etched upon his lips, musing, "Impatient, are we...?"

Ryoua squeezed her eyes tightly as he lifted her up into his lap, pushing her down on his cock. She let out a struggled cry as he continued to lower her down, her hands gripping the cloth of his robe till her knuckles turned white when he was fully inside her. He nipped at her neck, making her jump out of her skin while goose bumps erupted onto her skin. She buried her face into his shoulder as he moved her hips with his hand, giving her no other choice but to cry out.

"T-the... kids... Bakura...!" she struggled out, trying not to be too loud, "They'll hear us,"

Bakura nipped the lobe of her ear, trying to draw out any kind of sound from her, "Who cares...?" he gripped her waist, forcing her up and back down again. The arm that was tightly wrapped around her waist kept her close to him, with no intentions of release.

"Bakura," she struggled out, holding in yet another moan when he found the small bundle of nerves inside her, "stop... please!"

He ran his teeth along her slender neck, "Just give in, Ryoua," he thrust up hard, hitting the bundle once more with an extra ferocity that left her body quivering and aching for more, "I'm only more driven further by your pleas to stop." With one swift movement, he had her back down on the table, wasting no time and began pounding into her furiously without giving her even a moment to register any of his quick movements and actions.

She arched her back and let a long, drawn out moan that she found she could no longer contain; Ryoua let her nails drag down Bakura's back, leaving bright red lines all the way down his back. "...Ah! Bakura...!"

Bakura let a low chuckle come from the back of his throat as he licked the hollow of her neck, "That's my girl," and in yet another swift movement, he had her up against the soft yellow colored walls, giving in another set of furious poundings that left her dazed an unable to control the volumes of her cries of pleasure and ecstasy. And after they were both finished, he let her go and watched her exhausted body slide to the ground, shivering from the sheer aftermath of the pleasure she just experienced. "Hopefully... that's showed you the one good thing that comes with being alive," Bakura said monotonously, watching tears slide down her face as she brought her knees to her chest with small sobs coming from her throat every now and then.

"You're a cruel being, Bakura..." Ryoua whispered, her voice cracking, "sometimes I don't understand the reasons why I love you..."

The edges of Bakura's lips curved up ever so slightly, "The feeling is mutual, Ryoua. We are two _very_ different people... who found love in the worst of times and in the worst of ways," he ran a hand through his sweat drenched hair, "Makes you wonder how we actual made it this far together, huh?"

Ryoua nodded, but didn't dare look at him until his hand forced her to with his hand grabbing her chin to make her look at him.

"I love you, Ryoua... and nothing will ever change that- no matter what, I will always find my way back to you."

She couldn't help but to let the faintest of smiles come upon her bruised lips, "I love you, too, Bakura..."

He gave her his genuine smile, leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft kiss that left her heart in flutters.

* * *

><p>Ryoua lets a sigh slip through her lips as she eyes the "Happy 40th Birthday, Ryoua!" on the small cake that sat on her kitchen table. Her twins were twenty-three now, Jesse nearing the age of twenty in a month or so. They were beginning their own lives and trying to live them to the fullest; Saffieria was studying in art, Akefia hoping to pursue a career in law, while Jesse... he was more a free spirit like his mother, and traveled the world, earning money with little jobs here and there that he did for the short time that he visited a new place.<p>

The brunette let a content smile form on her lips, slipping her finger across the icing on the cake and slipping it into her mouth, making a humming sound in the back of her throat. "Maybe life... isn't so bad, after all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The epilogue is next! :D AH! I'm so excited! Are you guys excited? I sure do hope so! :) Well... I guess I'll see you guys for the last chapter. BTW: The song Ryoua sung was "Circle in the Sand" by Belinda Carlisle. :) If I could come up with my own lyrics, I would, but all I can write is dark poetry. DX The song fit them so well... I wanted to die from joy when I found it... several months ago. XD Yes, I know, there was a whole bunch of time skips. (That probably made MJFreak have a spasm attack from it all. XD) And why the fuck can't I remember if I've ever made them have sex up against a wall? DX Well... why the fuck not, I'll go head and make them have sex up against the wall in dis chapter. XD Fuck, man... this chapter was just... fuck, I don't even KNOW. DX I just wrote down random ass shit that came into my head.  
><strong>

**(1)- I know, I know... That seems extremely different than the original, because it is. I've been trying to redo all the chapters, and that has just happened to be one of them. (I skipped around... a lot.)  
><strong>

**I gotta little dark with that lemon, I know. :) But I can't help myself sometimes. *Sighs* And anyways, I don't want it to seem like I portraid Bakura as being perfect, always loving, and follows by her every command. Obviously, he won't and doesn't. :3 He doesn't have Zorc in his soul anymore, but he's so used to being like that, he knows no different. He wasn't human for a very long time, anyway. Also, the reason I made his eyes still red is because... *Cue Cheezey, Unoriginal Moment* I thought it would be cool to pretend that they are "stained" with all the blood and sin his has spread every where. XD I told you, right? Also, I wanted to do a dark/rapish lemon because I have a weird fetish for rape. X3  
><strong>

**Anyways, the epilogue should be done soon... :`( I don't want to end it! DX Are you guys excited about the sequels? I didn't even ask! If you aren't, and you don't want me to do them, tell me, but if you ARE excited, and you DO want me to do them, just tell me. :)  
><strong>

**One last note... I finally decided with a concrete decision of five sequels. I hope you guys are happy and excited- don't forget to give me some feedback on what you guys think, alright? :) I'd be forever grateful.  
><strong>


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: ... I wanna cry... but, I can't. I MUST BE STRONG! ... Okay... yeah, it's not going to work, I was crying the whole time when writing this chapter. I can't believe this is over- wait! What the fuck am I talking about? I got five (Correction, six) sequels to do! I'll be motherfucking TWENTY by the time I finish everything at this rate! Also, I don't know why I decided to do this chapter in first person point of view, mostly because I hate 1st POV and it's a total BITCH to write, but I wanted to, since I thought it might be easier and would hopefully make more since.  
><strong>

**BTW... this story's a year and several days old today! X] I'm gonna cry! I'm SO PROUD OF MY LITTLE CHILDRENS(Chapters)! *wipes tears* They've grown up so fast!  
><strong>

**Warning: Eh... extreme angst...? Eh... I'm not sure what else...  
><strong>

_Flashbacks(long dialog), thought(Short sentences) _((I hate using the *FLASHBACK* and *FLASHBACK END* stuff. :}))_  
><em>

**I own all OCs' and the plot, nothing else. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue<span>**

(Saffieria's POV)

I still would never understand why I was so surprised when my mother approached me the week before and told me the end was near for them. I was expecting it to be soon, after all. They were nearing the age of one-hundred in this time period.

Maybe it was her content expression when she told me...

I knew my mother had been waiting for this day for a long time- my father, as well. I could say I was, too, but not just yet. I had a few things I wanted to accomplish before it was my time to pass on.

They had been the only ones left at the time; everyone else was already gone and dead in the Afterlife with friends and family, me and my brothers not included. Atem, Joey, Yugi, Anzu, Seto- everyone... gone. Dead. At peace, even.

You could say my parents envied all of them for that fact- something that had tended to worry me, at times.

Who could blame me, though?

My parents were wishing for their own deaths, after all. It was 99% of my mother, for the most part, though.

I remember several times in my childhood in this time, when my parents would argue over this fact- dying. My mother was desperate to die, and my father couldn't help but to agree with her. I remember how she would cry to him how badly it felt to be alive, how badly it felt to be plagued by the day of their deaths, his several deaths and almost ones... and the day I had never been told- the night my father sold his soul.

It shocked me, and still does, even to this day, I can't exactly wrap my mind around it.

My father's eyes had always been that color ever since I was first born... I should have suspected something with my twin brother's eyes being violet-grey, and all. But I was young at the time and thought nothing of it.

I looked up from the sink, turning the knob, the running water stopping abruptly and looked up at myself in the mirror. Wrinkles lined upon my aged (and still aging) face and light, purple circles lined underneath my eyes since I was unable to sleep the night before, resulting in my eyes being bloodshot, as well. I turned seventy-nine several months ago on March 17th, my twin the same. Jesse was seventy-five, going on seventy-six.

If I was to be honest, I would say that Jesse was the most devastated when finding out of our parents' deaths. I might have been first born and known more about our parents than he did, but he was much closer to them than me or Akefia could ever had dreamed to be. He wasn't the favorite- no, mom and dad never would choose a favorite. He was the sweetest and most tender-hearted of the three of us kids, and mom and dad felt like he needed more attention being the baby of the family. Our grandfather definitely picked Jesse as his favorite, though, and wasn't ashamed to tell us so, too. We knew, though, that it was only because Jesse acted and looked like our mother.

I reached up my wrinkled and frail hand to my hair that was now completely white, putting it into a small bun and checked myself in the aged and somewhat rusted mirror for a second time to make sure I looked presentable enough.

The funeral would be small, of course, since there was only a few of us left. It would be me, my brothers, their children and grandchildren, my children and grandchildren, as well as a few gods, that I was aware of. The one person I wasn't ready to see was my grandfather... I'd never seen the man cry, and I was sure if he was there, then I would. He was positively baffled and shocked when he heard the dreadful news, confused by the fact that my mother actually _could_ die; it baffled me, as well, along with many others.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the front door, then I quickly, as quickly as my short legs could take me, anyway, walked to the door, throwing it open to reveal my brothers standing there.

"We told everyone else to go on," Jesse said quickly, not even saying a good morning to me, though, I did not see it fit, since this morning was not all that good. Bags layered under his eyes, as well, from age and sleeplessness, and his hair was in the midst of greying still. His bright green eyes were beginning to dull, having lost most of its life since our parents' death. Akefia was the same, only his hair had stayed the same color, but with a much more grey tint to them.

I gave both of them a faint smile and nodded, "Mother said the hour glass would run out soon... I just hadn't expected it to be a week after she said it would..."

_I watched as my mother's frail body made her way over to me, smiling like she always did._

_"Saffieria, darling, I must tell you something," her voice was cracking from the erosion on her body from age, "something very, very important."_

_I looked at her with curious eyes, wiping my hands with a dishtowel quickly, "Yes, mother...? What is it...?"_

_I watched her use her shaky hand to pull out the cherry stained chair, sitting down ever so slowly, "Come... sit down," I did as she said, sitting down in the chair across from her. She took my hand in hers and squeezed lightly- weakly, and looked me dead in the eyes with such a joyous and content expression that I felt the need to look away, the feeling not right to me, "The hour glass, Saffieria, shall run out of sand for me and your father soon. I want you to know that I and he love you and your brothers very much," another squeeze, "but we must leave you and join our friends and family in the land of eternal rest..."_

_I stared at her in disbelief, my eyes wide in shock. What was I supposed to say to that? "Oh, mother! I'm so happy for you and father!"? I think not. So... I just went with, "Jesse and grandfather with be heartbroken,"_

_My mother smiled, patting my hand, "They'll move on at some point," she sighed, her voice day-dreamy, "People always do."_

_... I swear to the Gods that my mother was partially insane... deranged... psychotic... twisted, even. I knew for sure my father was, but my mother... she held a eery persona when it came to the talk of the Afterlife or their death; like... a day-dreamy feel when it was brought up in conversation._

The fact that my mother age in general left me bewildered; she was a goddess, after all, and they didn't age, but, then again, my mother was in her human form and was born into this world… The woman I knew as my mother was only half of a true self- of a soul. My grandfather told me this when I was a young girl, and told me that my mother was one-hundred percent human, but only half a soul and believed she couldn't age or die to move on to the land of eternal rest, save for all her memories when she was a goddess in the underworld in the time before she was born into the mortal world. My mother had driven herself mad with the thought of death, and convinced herself enough that she was mortal and could die, ultimately leading to it happening.

I blinked, realizing that I had gotten lost in my own thoughts and that me and my brother's had arrived at the funeral home where we would hold the service and my beloved parent's ashes would be showered in my father's old village, as my parents had requested, but gravestones would be left in the plots they had bought for us all when we were younger.

"I'd never thought I would go through this..." I muttered, my eyes closing momentarily as I took in a breath to attempt steadying my unwavering emotions; my brothers took each of my hands into one of theirs, hoping that we would all make it through this day.

Not even three seconds after we entered the main hall of the building, my grandchildren came running to me, squealing gleefully. Being around three now, they had not a clue of this tragic day they were attended, something I was thankful for. My grandson and granddaughter only met my parents a few times, they would barely notice their absence- if they even noticed at all.

I encircled my frail, meek arms around them, squeezing them ever so slightly, to reassure myself that they were actually there. Everything for as long as I can remember has felt so surreal- as if my whole life is a trance... a dream that seems to never end, but never begin. I live a life where death is only the beginning...

_I watched as my mother's eyes became dazed and lost its life; I held back as many tears as I could, trying to stay strong with my father sitting beside her, watching the both of us intently while his own life's candle began to flicker, just like my mother's. I was the first born, my father's pride and the only child that knew of all his secrets of thieving, leaving me the lone heir. _

_"The end is only the beginning, Saffieria," Ryoua said hoarsely, startling me from the break of silence, "I feel as if I'm being born again... Only, I'm being born into a new world... a new home..." she looked over towards my father and smiled faintly, "**our** home," she looked away from him, and towards me once more, "Maybe I'm being selfish," she confessed, chuckling lightly, "but my entire life I've given my all for others, and nothing once for myself..." she let her eyes drift closed momentarily, "I like this feeling of selfishness," she confessed honestly._

_My father hasn't said much for several years, adding in comments every once in a while, but I haven't had an actual conversation with him in such a long time... I miss the sound of his powerful voice- so full of determination. My twin brother might look and act like him more than I, but I held a certain bond with my father as his first born- I was closer to him then my brothers were, the same going for my mother, but I was only edging just slightly above Jesse when it came to her._

_I jumped when I felt a hand cover mine; I looked up to see my father smiling wearily at me, and those last few words he would utter to me... would haunt me for weeks on end and leave me sleepless for many nights to come._

_"From the nearest time to the farthest..." he whispered, "we'll... always be together..."_

I opened my eyes and glanced up towards my daughter, Hyjuki, her was hair white, like my father's and brother's, though her eyes were blue, like my late husband's, and she had children quite late, since she was now in her mid-forties; though, my grandchildren looked more like my daughter's husband, who was blonde and olive-eyed. The oldest, Ryukyu, my granddaughter, had blonde-white hair, but, to my surprise, had deep brown eyes, while her slightly younger brother, Montoya, had all blonde hair, but mine and my mother's emerald colored eyes. I slowly let them go, smiling ever so slightly when they grinned silly at me.

I stood and let my eyes scan around the room, and they landed on a slender young woman talking to a young man that looked similar to her; almost as feeling my gaze rest upon her, she turned her head and her blood-red eyes paralyzing me in place, her white hair swaying with her. This was Jesse's youngest daughter and child, who was only now going into her thirties. She was the product of an affair my little brother had with a woman significantly younger than he right before the death of his wife. My family didn't judge either of them, though, and treated her like she was our complete flesh and blood. I'd seen worse in my two lifetimes, after all, and an affair wasn't considerably terrible to me, moral wise, since I'd grown up where sex with many different people, even at the same time, was common.

Sarah was a gorgeous woman, in my opinion, and my favorite niece out of all of both of my brother's children. She was beautiful, athletic, intelligent, and loving. To my surprise, though, when I first met her when she was around the age of three, I was struck with the sight of a woman that looked astonishingly like my father, only as a woman. Sarah did not act like him, though; she acted more like her father with a touch of American spice from her mother.

I caught a glimpse of Sarah's prize winning smile flashing at me before she turned back to her half-brother, who had watched the display intently. Charles was the second youngest, the last child my brother had with his wife; he had longer white hair, much like my father's, but he had his father's eyes. Charles was such a gentleman and most likely the brains of the family; he had graduated early, and became a very successful lawyer, but he'd only fathered one child, something, even now in the 21st century, I found rather bizarre and unfortunate, even though there was no need to father more than just one child unlike the times I had grown up in as a young girl. I would never say such things, though, since I had only one child myself; I had been content with just one child, just like Charles seemed to be. His only son was much like himself, which made it all more the better. He, I believe, was just reaching his mid-thirties, him and Sarah did not have much of an age difference.

I then caught sight of my favorite nephew, and couldn't help but to smile broadly and make my way towards him. He was the darker-skinned of us, with raven colored hair that he inherited from my grandfather, but his steel colored eyes were what was most captivating about this man in his mid-thirties. He was Akefia's only son, having fathered five girls, but wasn't the most successful of his children. Duke, named after my uncle, had made quite a few mistakes as a young lad, ones he regretted and most only I was informed about, since _I_ was the only one who really understood this mistreated boy- excuse me, _man_. "Are you doing well, my boy...?" I asked quietly, my voice hoarse.

He nodded faintly, asking me, "Yes... but, how are you, Aunt Saffieria...?" his steel eyes softened, "The loss of grandmother and grandfather is a tragic one, for sure. All of us will miss them terribly."

I nodded once in agreement, closing my eyes and sighing uneasily, "I'm sure they are happier with this arrangement- death, I mean..."

I checked the watch on my wrist quickly, realizing the funeral would begin soon. Hm... I hadn't seen my grandfather yet...

It wasn't until after the funeral had ended, that it began pouring down rain, having hordes of people scrambling out of the building, frantic to get into their cars. I took my time, like always, and enjoyed the cold rain that cooled my rough skin; my eyes scanned the area, where they traveled to the top of the hill, the place in which my parent's graves sat. But, to my surprise, I didn't find the spot vacant of people.

There, a tall, raven haired man, looking not even more than his twenties, stood my grandfather, Anubis, in a formal suit, dressed properly for an occasion such as this. I considered calling out to him, but at the last second, decided against it and began to walk away, only to have tears roll down my face for the first time that entire day...

"Your death was not true... and you knew that," he closed his eyes and sighed before opening them once more, reading and rereading the text engraved on the gravestones over and over till he had it memorized, "Let there be death, let there be birth... but just know, we are forever," he read aloud, his eyebrows furrowed deeply as he frowned and scoffed, "No one is forever," Anubis's tone was bitter, "Apparently, not even you... my daughter." he clenched his fist tightly, holding back the tears that filled his eyes until it stung considerably. After several minutes, he opened his eyes, not caring if the tears flowed freely down his cheeks and mixed with the heavy raindrops that soaked his hair, his skin, and his clothing and looked towards the dark sky, "I hope you have enjoyed yourself considerably, Shai," he hissed quietly, his tone venomous, "I promise you will pay one day, even if it is not by my own hand..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I tried to broaden _Stay with Me_ a little, and not just make it a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction just based around the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and make it more of my own, kinda. To tell more of a story without just Bakura and Ryoua. If you didn't like this, tell me and I'll try not to do it again. :) I was just trying to be a little different, though, and broaden my range to see what my peep/readers like and don't like. :]  
><strong>

**Anyways... Goodness me, I have no idea what to say... X] Um... I'm obsessed with _Hellsing_ right now... XD I about had a fangasm when I found the mangas in my SCHOOL LIBRARY. They were marked as "HIGH SCHOOL ONLY", but I went, "Fuck you. I'm getting them anyways! I have just two years until high school, and I'm not waiting that long!" I'm rambling again... DX  
><strong>

**So... do you have any questions for me...? I dunno... DX  
><strong>

**So... excited about the first sequel...? Oh... Marilynjayfreak talked me into making six sequels. Go and kill her for me. X] Speaking of the she devil... I took up her story, _She's With Atem_, that she could not finish and deleted for personal reasons. I was more than happy to adopt it from her and rewrite it (Under her supervision, of course). So go and read that before I get the first sequel up. (It would have been up right after I posted this, if I would not have been a picky bitch and decided I didn't like the first chapter like I originally had, and decided to rewrite the entire thing by hand. DX)  
><strong>

**Oh, and if I begin to slow down on updates, that only because I'm practicing for my school's marching band's next years show, _Journey of Man_ So excited! It's my first year. :)  
><strong>


End file.
